Tigres latinos, mil y un locuras en Tokio
by bastionkirkland
Summary: Colombia, México, Chile y Perú se lanzan a la conquista de oriente!, en una aventura nunca antes vista. Vecinos locos, un restaurante, un pobre supervisor, y un japonés a punto de perder la cordura, buscarán abrir nuevos mercados en medio de disparate, chistes subidos de tono y locuras de todo tipo. Inspirado en la alianza pacífico
1. cuatro locos en oriente

**Nota del autor:**

Y con la alianza pacífico, **nos iremos A LA CONQUISTA DE ASIA!: **Si, Colombia, México, Chile y Perú se lanzarán a la conquista de oriente. En esta historia narraremos sus aventuras, sus desventuras, algunas cosillas un tanto… fuertes, mucho shonen-ai, mucho de esto, mucho de aquello…

Pronto, los tacos, la fruta chilena, la inca kola y el sancocho inundarán el Asia… porque **ELLOS CUATRO CONQUISTARÁN EL MUNDO,… MWHAHAHAAAAAAA! Cofcofcof NYAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAHAJAJAJAAAAAA!**

Pero sin embargo, les tengo que decir que esta nueva historia es algo más ligero y cómico, y va a tratar sobre la **alianza pacífico**, que en este momento está compuesta por **México, Colombia, Perú **y **Chile**. Y debido a que está en boga todo esto de la alianza pacífico, he decidido iniciar este fic, que intentará mostrar una faceta algo… hetaliana de esta alianza a la que he llamado la alianza de los "tigres latinos", una contraposición a los "tigres asiáticos" (Corea Del Sur, Japón, China e Indonesia). Y viendo la cumbre de la alianza pacífico, recientemente desarrollada en Cali, se me ha ocurrido esta nueva idea… tal vez un poco loca, un poco fumada, basándome tal vez en una que otra serie de televisión cofcofcoffriendscofcofcoftwoandthehalfmencofcofoco f… como que me quiere dar algo. Total, será algo **Troll epicness! **

**El obligatorio DISCLAIMER™**

Hetalia Axis Powers le corresponde únicamente a Himaruya, yo solo lo uso para mis cochinos y pervertidos intereses.** NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!**

Los OC citados aquí le pertenecen a los siguientes autores:

**Colombia (Juan Pablo Márquez Botero): **propiedad de **Sirbluemoustache **(con quien tengo contacto en DA)

**México (Pedro Eduardo Sánchez Hidalgo):** Propiedad exclusiva de **Nadiezna**

**Perú (Miguel Alejandro Prado): **propiedad de **Kuraudia**

**Chile (Manuel José Gonzáles Balmaceda): **propiedad única de **ROWEIN**.

Tampoco son míos. Solo los uso para mis cochinos y sucios intereses.

De paso, va a haber YAOI entre jefes de estado. Soy un cochino pervertido… MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Disfruten la lectura.

**Capítulo 1:**

**Cuatro locos viajan a oriente**

**Aeropuerto Alfonso Bonilla Aragón de Palmira… o de Cali,… no importa, total ellos dos lo comparten…**

Cuatro jovencitos que ya no eran tan jovencitos caminaban con bastante premura por la terminal internacional del aeropuerto. Se distinguían cuatro figuras, cuatro jóvenes tan distintos y a la vez tan similares, aunque ciertamente habían diferencias notorias en sus modos de pensar, vivir, vestir y actuar.

Sus jefes estaban esperándolos en la sala de embarque del aeropuerto. Estaban de incógnito, y ciertamente lucían algo… ridículos, en especial cierto mexicano con un copete muy…. Bueno, dejémoslo en peculiar. No por nada ellos cuatro en 2010 habían establecido una alianza poderosa, que quería imponerse sobre todos, y dominar fieramente el mercado asiático, solamente para ellos. Aunque cierta costarricense con gustos algo… peculiares, arañaba las puertas de la alianza para poder ingresar al grupo de los "tigres latinos", como los habían empezado a llamar.

Los chicos en cuestión no eran chicos comunes y corrientes… eran las cuatro naciones con mayores expectativas económicas en el continente. Juntos, eran la octava economía del mundo y a todas luces si juntaban todos el PIB de cada uno de ellos, superaban por años luz a Brasil. Además, los cuatro tienen costa sobre el océano pacífico, son codiciosos en extremo y desean acallar a todos aquellos que decían que "no podrían".

A fin de cuentas, ninguno de los cuatro se toleraba, pero era extraño, pues se conocían profundamente, eran amigos, y haciendo aparte los conflictos, se entendían a la perfección.

Pero… ¿de qué jóvenes estamos hablando?: pues de las cuatro representaciones de las naciones que conforman la "Alianza pacífico"… México, Colombia, Perú y Chile… o mejor conocidos como Pedro, Juan Pablo, Miguel y Manuel.

Total, era que los cuatro habían tenido que arreglar maletas después de la cumbre, y eso que sus jefes los habían citado temprano en el hotel Intercontinental de la ciudad de Cali. Evidentemente, no sabían para qué, pero a fin de cuentas no por nada estaban allí, esperando la conexión que los llevaría al lejano oriente.

_**Horas antes, en el lobby del hotel intercontinental….**_

—_¿Qué DEMONIOS DICEN? _—_dicen las cuatro naciones a coro_

—_Así como lo oyen _—_les dijo Juan Manuel santos, presidente de Colombia, presidente pro-tempore de la alianza, y por tanto, jefe de todos cuatro (por un año)_ — _entre todos nosotros les hemos arrendado un apartamento en Tokio para que desde allí, empiecen a tantear las oportunidades del mercado en Asia_

—_y entonces, quieren que los cuatro vivamos juntos… ¿no es verdad? _—_exclamó entonces el peruano_

—_Sí Miguel, los cuatro juntos van a vivir en el apartamento. _—_respondió Ollanta Humala_—_ no nos alcanza para alquilar un apartamento para cada uno, así que no deberían quejarse._

—_yo no pienso compartir nada con "este", así que mejor me largo..._

—_ni se te ocurra, Manu querido… _—_atinó a decirle Sebastián Piñera, el presidente chileno y jefe de Manuel_— _quieras o no quieras, vas a vivir con estos cuatro, y vas a aprovechar lo más que puedas para abrir nuevos comercios en Asia._

_Después de todo, no era tan malo… aunque algunos ya tenían idea de convivir juntos (Juan y Miguel, el uno ya sabía las lides de una casa compartida, y Miguel estuvo "casado" con Octavio muchos años atrás), otros simplemente no estaban acostumbrados a la convivencia. Aunque al fin y al cabo, tendrían que tolerarse y convivir, si es que no se mataban primero._

Y bueno, ahí estaban horas después, esperando la conexión a San Francisco, para después poder partir a Tokio. Los jefes, estaban de incognito en la sala de espera, sus naciones acababan de llegar.

—chicos…

—no nos digan nada —le dijo entonces el mexicano.

El presidente Santos, quien usaba una gabardina marrón oscura, sobrero pesquero y lentes oscuros, les entregó un paquete.

—aquí tienen 5'000.000 de yenes, úsenlos bien. —advirtió el presidente Colombiano

—los estaremos supervisando constantemente, señores —dijo entonces Piñera con algo de malicia— cada tres meses les haremos una visita sorpresa, así que estén pendientes…

—bueno… con tal es que recibamos el giro puntualmente, para no pasar vergüenzas —atinó a decir el chileno de forma escéptica.

—tranquilo, todo ya está pago, la administración, los servicios… no van a tener ningún problema.

Tenso silencio.

—creo que los va a dejar el avión, váyanse rápido o si no…

—o si no que…

Los cuatro mandatarios se miraron entre sí con algo de malicia. A sus naciones no es gustaba nada de nada lo que tramaban esos cuatro. Así que tragaron hondo, tomaron sus maletas y se fueron.

—al menos no le veré al copetes la cara por un buen tiempo —dijo entonces México con algo de desparpajo.

Los mandatarios, simplemente vieron como sus cuatro naciones partían. Santos, ni corto ni perezoso, les dijo a sus colegas.

—señores, los invito a un Whisky en el club campestre…

Y de hecho, Santos le dedicó una mirada demasiado impropia a su homólogo de chile, Piñera.

—al fin estoy de acuerdo con vos, Juanma —responde Piñera de una forma algo… extraña, e insinuante.

Humala miraba con cara de extrañeza a sus dos colegas y las miradas depravadas que se lanzaban ambos mandatarios (como con cara de WTF, de verdad, soy demasiado troll)1. Peña era demasiado tarado para notar a sus otros dos pervertidos colegas, y las miradas lascivas que se lanzaban, así que simplemente dijo:

—saben, yo acepto la propuesta del señor Santos.

—no seas tarado Peña! —le espeta Ollanta al mexicano dándole un zape— lo mejor es que los dejemos _a solas._

—no entiendo

Humala, frustrado e irritado se llevó a rastras al copetudo de Peña, evadiendo la mirada del espectáculo algo… indecente que estaban dando sus otros dos colegas.2 Menos mal nadie los reconocía.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Ya en el vuelo Cali-San Francisco-Honolulú-Tokio**

Todos ellos suponían que al menos el viaje sería tranquilo, sin problemas, sin molestias de ninguna clase, para simplemente olvidar.

Pero no era así.

Lo insoportable del asunto estaba en que los habían puesto en clase económica, Miguel al lado de un pandulfo gordo que lo estaba asfixiando, Manuel junto con una madre con su hijo, quien bramaba a grito herido… Juan Pablo al lado de un acosador sexual en potencia que lo miraba de forma demasiado rara… como si deseara devorarlo con la mirada, mientras que Pedro,… bueno, la sacó barata, pues estaba ubicado junto con dos chicas que iban a san francisco: el problema, es que el par de niñas que estaban muy buenas, eran lesbianas, eran pareja y para más inri no deseaban tener nada que ver con ningún hombre.

Todo un lío.

—DIOS… que hice para merecer esto…! —se espetaba para sí el colombiano, intentando hacer acopio de su salud mental para soportar lo que quedaba de viaje junto con el acosador sexual que tenía al lado, y que no hacía otra cosa más que mirarle el trasero, mirarle la entrepierna, saborearse y relamerse como si lo que estuviese viendo fuera un plato de comida, para luego querer toquetear y después volver a mirar.

Manuel intentaba dormitar, pero el niño lloraba y lloraba. Sus bramidos le retumbaban en la cabeza, era un suplicio espantoso que no se lo deseaba a nadie. La madre, ciertamente avergonzada intentaba consolar al infante con toda suerte de recursos: lo arrullaba, lo acunaba, le intentaba dar tetero (o biberón, o mamila, sea como se defina en su nación de procedencia), en fin. Pero el niño chille que chille como bestia herida, le estaba sacando el genio al pobre chileno de ojos marrón oscuro, que intentaba conciliar el sueño para hacer el viaje un poco más llevadero, pero que a fin de cuentas no había podido.

Pedro estaba allí, quieto… amordazado por no poder flirtear con las dos muchachas que le acompañaban a lado y lado, que naturalmente eran pareja. Se estaba conteniendo de forma considerable, pues las dos niñas que estaban a cada lado suyo eran una delicia en todo un amplio sentido. Pero las dos chicas se miraban con deseo entre ellas, con unas miradas dignas de una fotografía para enviárselas a Hungría o Eslovaquia (pues todos sabían de buena fuente que el eslovaco era un fundashi que le encantaba el BARA y el YURI).

Miguel estaba desesperado, rezándole al señor de los milagros de Lima (su "morenito") para no morir asfixiado por el obeso pasajero con quien estaba allí sentado, apretujado contra la ventana, intentando acomodarse como podía, pero el tipo estaba despanzurrado en la silla, lo estaba apretando mucho y estaba al borde de la muerte.

—me estoy… asfixiando… auxi-liooooo! —suplicaba el inca en medio de su desesperación.

Y al pobre de Juan Pablo… se podía decir lo siguiente: no se podía sentir más abochornado. El tipo que tenía al lado, de complexión musculosa, cabello al rapé y facciones notoriamente americanas lo miraba con ese deseo lujurioso, como si tuviese una presa enfrente suyo. Peor, estaba mirando de forma disimulada su entrepierna, luego paseaba la mirada por su torso (que si estaba bien trabajado a razón de todo su entrenamiento militar) luego a su rostro para luego relamerse y seguir mirándolo como si fuese un pedazo de carne jugosa listo para comerse.

Eso le estaba dando miedo. Pues el mencionado tipo llevaba una camisilla sin mangas y una chaqueta (o chamarra) de cuero de tonalidad café, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis converse de tono neutro.

—oiga… ¿por qué me mira tanto?

—no, por nada. —decía el susodicho, luego le preguntó— ¿vas a algún gimnasio?

_Dios… el tipo este me está flirteando… _—se decía el colombiano para sus adentros—_Que hago, carajo… que hago!_

—De hecho, es por el entrenamiento militar. —contestó la nación con algo de incomodidad.

El hombre se le acercó de forma disimulada. Lo miró con aun más deseo, el colombiano tragó hondo. Luego, le aventó la mano a sus "regiones vitales", eso le generó demasiada incomodidad.

_ay divino niño… sálvame de este violador! _—suplicaba desesperado Colombia, al borde del pánico.

—eeeh... c-creo que se está propasando… —le dijo el colombiano a su compañero de asiento.

—ah, siento mis modales. —luego inquirió — ¿tú cómo te llamas?

—Pablo —dijo entonces el colombiano de forma algo incómoda, sin mencionar su primer nombre— Pablo Botero.

—mmm…, un gusto Pablo, soy Samuel Colt.

Le pasó una tarjeta. Y la miró con algo de incomodo terror.

**Samuel Colt**

**Actor y Productor pornográfico.**

**CEO COLT Productions.**

**Budapest, Hungría**

—Si te interesa, puedes audicionar para una de mis películas, filmaremos una producción en Hawái y nos falta un latino para poder completar el casting. —le dijo entonces el señor Colt.

_Maldición, es un productor porno… divino niño, porque tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo _—exclamó Colombia para sus adentros.

—l-le agradezco, p-pero no estoy i-interesado… tengo otras ocupaciones.

—como el de ser una nación, ¿no es verdad?

—como lo,…

—llevo casi 25 años trabajando en el medio de la pornografía gay —dijo tranquilamente el señor Colt— y no he encontrado unos socios más excelentes que la señorita Hungría y el señor Eslovaquia,… aunque ciertamente he tenido una fantasía que me ha carcomido durante muchos años…

Tragó hondo. No le gustaba lo que iba a oír.

—¿Cómo sería hacerlo con uno de ustedes? —dijo Colt de forma insinuante, mientras apretaba de forma sugerente el miembro de la nación latinoamericana —sería una experiencia inolvidable y deliciosa que me gustaría probar en este momento…

Y en medio del aire, mientras el vuelo 453 de Japan Airlines surcaba los aires, se oye un grito espantoso que retumba en el cielo. (Imagínense una toma panorámica de un avión de pasajeros, y de fondo un grito muy fuerte)

—GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Ya en Tokio, en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita…**

Había sido un viaje tortuoso y traumático para los cuatro. México estaba llorando como una magdalena herida, Chile andaba medio sordo y aturdido por soportar la chilladera del pobre bebé, aunque la madre se excusaba todo el tiempo, Perú tomando bocanadas desesperadas de aire, y Colombia… bueno, tenía una expresión en su rostro de trauma psicológico inolvidable, que ningún psiquiatra o psicólogo le ayudaría a superar.

En definitiva, un viaje muy inolvidable.

Dado que de entre los cuatro a todos se les hacía difícil entender el japonés (no entendían ni mu), se les hizo difícil conseguir algo de información para tomar un taxi, que los pudiese llevar a su nuevo apartamento. Naturalmente mientras todos los pasajeros bajaban, habían algunos familiares que esperaban con cartelitos de todo tipo, indicando quienes eran a los que buscaban. Y todo hubiera sido normal si un grupo considerable de fangirls no se hubiera aparecido repentinamente con carteles rosas de todo tipo y clase, posters de un grupo de J-Rock, gritando como bestias histéricas en celo.

—buuuuueno, al menos nos están dando una bienvenida decente —dijo el mexicano, creyendo que las fangirls eran fanáticas de ellos cuatro.

Pero la suerte no dura mucho. Pues las fangirls los pasan por alto, casi arrollándolos, llevándose por delante a Perú y a Colombia, los cuales suplicaron auxilio desesperados, mientras la turbamulta de fanáticas afiebradas los pisoteaban. Al final, terminaron con una cara de trauma, en el piso, con pisadas de calzados de todo tipo y clase, bien traumados (o con una cara de trauma estilo animé).

—no creo que todo ese alboroto haya sido por nosotros. —exclamó el chileno, señalando al grupo de fangirls que rodeaban a un grupo de muchachos jóvenes que sonreían como podían, firmaban autógrafos a la loca, e intentaban librarse de las fanáticas maniacas.

Evidentemente, todo ese alboroto fue causado por la banda NICO touches the Walls3, los cuales regresaban de una exitosa gira por Europa del este. Y mientras Tatsuya, Daisuke, Shingo y Shotaro4 hacían lo que humanamente podían para librarse de aquella marea intempestiva de fangirls, las cuatro naciones de la alianza hacían lo que podían para que su viaje y estancia en Japón no fuera un suplicio.

Por lo pronto, un joven de cabello color café, lentes de marco color gris, ojos de tonalidad , vestido de traje ejecutivo, los esperaba a la salida del aeropuerto, con un cartelito en el que estaban escritos claramente sus nombres, aunque dos no estaban acentuados (México y Perú), y a otros le habían reemplazado una que otra letra (Chile estaba finalizado e Colombia le habían reemplazado la L por la R). Agregado a esto, el auto que los llevaría era pequeño, así que los cuatro irían bastante apretujados.

Que desastre.

—_Ohayo!, _soy Ryutaro Harune, su asistente adjunto para que puedan adaptarse al estilo de vida japonés. —exclamó alegremente el joven, mientras le abría la puerta de su auto para que pudieran entrar al mismo.

—o en otros términos, serás nuestra niñera —respondió México de forma mordaz.

El joven simplemente se echó a reír de forma sutil, algo raro. Quizás no era tan cierto que los orientales eran distantes, corteses y fríos.

—no… no es eso, simplemente seré su asistente adjunto: me encargaré de acordar visitas, entrevistas y encuentros con diferentes empresarios que estén interesados en invertir en ustedes. —luego agregó— ah, y también tengo que enviarle un informe mensual de sus avances a Santos-sempai, Piñera-sempai, Peña-sama y Humala-sempai, para que les envíen el giro de los 5'000.000 de yenes.

—ay dios,… esto será bastante duro —exclamó Chile agobiado— tras de niñera, nuestros jefecitos nos pusieron también a un policía.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Y bien, después de todo, empezaron un largo y notoriamente tedioso viajecito por las muy transitadas calles de Tokio. Para mayor infortunio de los cuatro, les había tocado el embotellamiento de la hora pico, así que estaban atascados. El apartamento quedaba en un edificio ubicado en el distrito de Odaiba, uno de los más cercanos al centro, amén de ser una zona muy apetecida a razón de los escandalosos precios por los que se podía pagar por uno de esos malditos apartamentos escandalosamente caros.

Llegaron, mirando asombrados el alto edificio de apartamentos, que tenía varios balcones notoriamente amplios, y en su punta, un agradable y bonito jardín, cuyo verde pasto sobresalía. Ascendieron por el ascensor al piso 8.

Y después de todo, llegaron. Y los cuatro, cansados y agotados, miraron asombrados y estupefactos su nuevo apartamento

**Continuará,…**

1 Creo que soy el primer autor que escribe algo Yaoi-slash con dos jefes de estado. Después de esto, nadie va a volver a mirar a Piñera y a Santos igual.

2 Soy un puerco troll pervertido… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAA!

3 El **J-pop **y el **j-rock** no solo comprende a L'arc-in-ciel (que también me gusta) sino a NICO touches the Walls. El único que he oído de esta banda, (que es buenísima) es **Hologram.**

4 **Tatsuya Mitsumura, Daisuke Furumura, Shingo Sakakura **y** Shotaro Tsushima **son los integrantes de esta banda. Y antes que nada, ¿puedo pedirles un favor?: necesito los nombres de los cantantes del dueto de **Chemistry. **La canción que ellos suelen cantar es **Period, **el tercer opening de FMA brotherhood, y pienso citarlos en algún capítulo.


	2. adaptandose a tokio

**Nota del autor:**

Sigo con esta loca locura loca loquísima… que puedo decir que es el fic mas troll que haya jamás escrito. Pero ahí vamos, pues pronto aparecerá Japón, y habrán aparición muchas de las naciones asiáticas, y habrá todo el YAOI habido y por haber, porque eso es lo que quieren ustedes, ¿no?

Por cierto, voy a lanzarles unos cuantos datos informativos sobre la alianza, por si les interesa: conformada en 2010 como un bloque comercial alternativo al **ALBA**, al **MERCOSUR** y a otros bloques similares, la **alianza Pacifico **es el más ambicioso proyecto de integración que existe en américa latina. Los gobiernos de Chile, México, Perú y Colombia han firmado desde 2010 hasta la fecha diferentes acuerdos de cooperación en aspectos comerciales, académicos, educativos y migratorios, buscando eliminar los impedimentos y barreras que dificultaban la unidad de estas cuatro naciones. Uno de los más importantes avances de integración ha sido el **levantamiento de visados **para los ciudadanos de la alianza, lo cual facilita la libre circulación de colombianos, chilenos, mexicanos y peruanos por los cuatro países miembros de la alianza, el establecimiento de una **embajada conjunta **en países como **Ghana **y **Singapur**, agregado a un **fondo especial de becas** para cualquier estudiante interesado en aplicar para cualquier universidad de alguno de los países miembros de la alianza. Juntos, ocupan la cuarta parte del PIB de américa latina, se ubican como la tercer economía más importante del continente, superando a Brasil, y además de eso son la octava economía de mayor importancia en el mundo. En estos momentos, los miembros de la alianza están estudiando el ingreso de **Costa Rica**, **Ecuador** y **Guatemala**, aunque después de la cumbre de Cali, celebrada en Mayo pasado, Costa Rica consiguió el ingreso "de facto" como miembro de la alianza, a razón de la firma de un TLC con Colombia, el cual está pendiente de aprobación.

**Mizuki-chan: **te agradezco de verdad la información sobre los cantantes de Chemistry… aparecerán pronto. Y Ryutaro no será una nana muy mala,… ellos cuatro pondrán a sufrir al pobre Ryu, lo dejaran de psiquiatra, pero tienen que leer para que sepan el destino de Ryutaro con la alianza.

**Dakuo-chan: **si, pronto habrá Lemon, tengan paciencia.

**Usagi Mitzui, Amaikurai, Meruko y Kamirin: **bueno, soy el primero que se atreve a hacer shonen-ai entre dos jefes de estado. Si lo han hecho con naciones, ¿Por qué no intentar hacer algo entre dos presidentes?. Algunos lo consideraran una transgresión, pero eso no importa: quizás, solo quizás habrá lemon entre Santos y Piñera, aunque me muerde de curiosidad una cosa: ¿Quién será el seme y quien el uke?

**Nota importante: **los ojos de Ryutaro Harune (el supervisor y **nana**) son de tonalidad ambarina.

Bueno, ahora… ¿Qué pasará con Ryutaro?, a este pobre muchachito lo van a dejar de manicomio, se los aseguro. Y por cierto: ¿Quién quiere más Santos/Piñera…?

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Adaptándose a Tokio: la ciudad más rara de toda Asia.**

El edificio residencial Tetsuya era ciertamente, bonito… por fuera. Porque por dentro, era un manicomio. Los apartamentos eran ciertamente amplios, espaciosos, cómodos y bonitos: tenían todas las comodidades occidentales, los servicios al día, unos deliciosos inodoros de alta tecnología, que eran la delicia dionisiaca para cualquier exigente par de posaderas que requerían todo tipo de deliciosa atención después de cumplir con su labor… dejémoslo de ese calibre. Había una amplia sala, con un televisor plasma, un reproductor DVD con varias series de Animé para todos los gustos, la colección completa de Fullmetal Alchemist, con todo y OVA's, más la película "The Conqueror Of Shamballa", agregado a eso un señor bellísimo televisor plasma marca SONYA (para no entrar en problemas por la marca) y un reproductor de DVD y Blu-ray marca SONYA, agregado a una bellísima consola Noentiendo Wii (tampoco se menciona por cuestiones de derechos de marca). Los cuartos eran cómodos, aunque ciertamente las camas eran bajas (así como las mesas y las sillas) y la cocina era en estilo integral, con toda suerte de artículos necesarios para la preparación de alimentos, más una cuantas cosillas para todos los que fuesen unos aficionados al buen cocinar.

Total, el apartamento era estéticamente lindo, tenía una vista espectacular del _skyline_ tokiota, con el níveo monte Fuji en el horizonte, y los pequeños templos y parques que salpicaban la megalópolis japonesa, más la amplia y confortable sala, más unas cuantas cosas que no viene al caso relatar.

Y sería perfecto si no fuese por los… vecinos.

El apartamento 806 estaba habitado por Horuko Mishida, un muy escandaloso cantante que apenas recién daba sus inicios en el mundillo del J-pop, copiando desastrosamente a PSY, que compartía su vivienda con Ichiru Mizayama, un mangaka que trabajaba para Gentosha Comics[1]. Sus vecinas del 804 eran Tetsuka y Haruka Hazeyama, un par de escandalosas gemelas tsunderes estudiantes de la universidad de Tokio, hijas de papi y mami y que mantenían peleando por todo. Por alguna extraña razón, compartían con un pobre muchacho irlandés que sufría los maltratos (y a la vez atenciones) de las tsunderes: Ian Mcbride, estudiante de intercambio de la universidad de Tokio también. Otro de los raros vecinos, el del 810 era Kenichi Tetsuya, un consejero de la cámara alta del _Kokkai**[2]** _con un carácter amargado, problemas de alcoholismo, hijo de un importante empresario japonés, y para más inri aficionado al famoso (y desconocido para ellos cuatro) juego del _Mahjong_. Luego, estaba la familia Taeda, que vivía en el apartamento 808… compuesta por el padre, Minatsu Taeda, un ejecutivo de nivel medio de una multinacional de aspecto afable pero agobiado, su esposa Kirume, su caprichosa hija mayor Risato de 19 y su amargado hijo menor Kōjiro de 16… y por si fuera poco, el propio Ryutaro vivía en el mismo edificio de ellos, en el apartamento 801.

Vivir en el edificio Tetsuya, (pues que comen que adivinan, el papá de Kenichi era el propietario del conjunto) sería un reto para la salud mental de las cuatro naciones.

Aun así, ellos eran ignorantes de todo lo que se les advenía, con respecto a sus muy peculiares… vecinos. Ryutaro les hacía a todos recomendaciones al respecto sobre la administración del edificio, los días que pasaba la correspondencia y demás. Por lo pronto, ellos estaban mirándolo todo con atención clara, manoseando todo como si hubiesen salido de dios sabe dónde, como si fuesen náufragos recién llegados a la civilización.

Bien, todo podría definirse que marchaba a la perfección en ese momento. Ryutaro les había dado unas cuantas recomendaciones finales, antes de irse a descansar a su apartamento. Eran las 7:30 de la noche, y todos estaban cansados por el viaje, evidentemente querían descanso.

—chicos… hay apenas dos habitaciones, así que definamos quien comparte con quien. —atinó entonces a decir el chileno.

—hagámoslo rápido, yo quiero es descansar de una puta vez —espetó el colombiano con algo de agobio. Quería olvidar aquel espantoso viaje, y como un actor porno casi lo estuvo a punto de violarlo.

Evidentemente, las habitaciones quedarían repartidas de esta manera:

Cuarto 1: Colombia lo compartiría con México.

Cuarto 2: Chile lo compartiría con Perú.

Total, querían descansar, por lo que los cuatro se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Una de estas casas no es como las otras… es diferente de todas las demás,… adivina cual es diferente de las otras, y muy pronto lo sabrás!**

**Tempranito en la mañana, en el apartamento 805…**

Primer día. Ninguno se había levantado, puesto que el cambio de horario les estaba dando duro, aunque el reloj biológico del colombiano le decía instintivamente que se levantara.

Pero veamos cómo es un amanecer común y corriente en el edificio Tetsuya.

**_En el apartamento de los Taeda…_**

—PAPAAAAA!, OTRA VEZ KOJI SE COMIÓ EL ULTIMO PAN TOSTADO QUE QUEDABA

—NO ES VERDAD RISATO, TU TE BEBISTE TODO EL CAFÉ, ESTÚPIDA

—ANORMAL

—NIÑA MIMADA

—YA BASTA! —gritó el padre, un hombre de unos treintas, lentes de marco color marrón, cansados ojos color azul oscuro y cabello marrón, vestido de conjunto de oficina— SE LES ESTÁ HACIENDO TARDE PARA IR AL INSTITUTO, ASÍ QUE DESAYUNEN RAPIDO O SI NO LOS VAN A REPRENDER!.

Naturalmente, la discusión matutina entre Risato y Kōjiro era escuchada por todos en el conjunto. Nada nuevo. Mientras tanto, la madre había preparado todo para ellos, las loncheras (a pesar de que ambos estuviesen muy viejos para eso) y demás. Después de que los hijos partieran, Minatsu y Kirume quedaron solos.

—dios, estos niños me van a sacar el quicio! —exclamó Minatsu al borde del colapso.

—pero querido, no deberías ponerte así, tu sabes que Kōjiro y Risato siempre se pelean por cualquier tontería.

—pero no desde tan temprano, Kirume —exclamó entonces el pobre hombre— ayer fue por quien se quedaba con el ultimo _umeboshi _ de la cena, hace dos días por un capricho de Risato que a Kōjiro no le gustó para nada y para más colmo la actitud de Kōjiro me está desconcertando demasiado…, últimamente está escuchando a todo volumen las canciones de Dir-en Gray, y ya Tetsuka-chan se está quejando con el administrador. Se viste raro, anda con compañías muy raras y se ha aficionado a _Death Note_.

—si… y no quiero pensar que impresión les daremos a los nuevos vecinos.

—¿nuevos vecinos?, —exclamó perplejo Minatsu— dios, ojalá que los chicos no den mala impresión a ellos.

**_En el apartamento de las hermanas Hazeyama…_**

—LEVANTATE, QUE SON LAS 6:15 DE LA MAÑANA, IDIOTAAAA —le gritaba una joven de cabello castaño, recogido en dos coletas, de buen aspecto y carácter demasiado amargado a un joven pelirrojo que estaba bien apertrechado en el futón.

—es temprano… deja dormir Haruka.

—SOY TETSUKA, PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!

Y dicho esto, la muchacha se abalanza con un codazo despiadado directo al estómago del irlandés. Siempre las confundía, a pesar de que Tetsuka y Haruka tenían características que las diferenciaban: sus vestidos eran distintos, la tonalidad de sus ojos eran distintas, sus niveles de tsunderismo eran diferentes (de hecho, Tetsuka tenía nivel 5.8 en la escala tsundere mientras que Haruka tenía nivel 6. Juntas alcanzaban más del nivel 10, el cual era ya el nivel **tsundere bipolar**), además de otros pequeños detallitos por ahí.

—casi me matas… —exclamó el pobre de Ian.

—quien te manda de holgazán, idiota —le espetó Tetsuka— recuerda que hay que pagar el servicio de administración con Tenjou-san, si no lo hacemos nos cortan todos los servicios.

—yo me encargaré de pagar los 800 yenes de la administración.

—más te vale, Ian… no quiero volver a pasar vergüenzas como la de hace dos meses.

Cosas que ni quería recordar el pobre irlandés. Ya después de todo, las dos gemelas habían arreglado el desayuno, lo habían servido y naturalmente empezaron a hablar de los últimos chismes del edificio.

—¿no se han enterado de las ultimas?

—¿de qué nos tenemos que enterar, Haruka? —inquirió entonces el irlandés.

—nuevos vecinos… —dijo la otra chica— Harune-san los trajo ayer, alquilaron el apartamento 805 a Tenjou-san

—¿no era el 805 el apartamento que estaba maldito?

—el apartamento maldito es el 820. —respondió entonces Tetsuka— todo el mundo sabe eso.

**_En el apartamento de Horuko e Ichiru…_**

—CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO, BAJA EL SONIDO DE LA MALDITA GUITARRAAAA! —grita el otro joven de lentes de marco oscuro, cabello color azabache recogido en una cola de caballo, quien intentaba concentrarse para su nueva tira de manga.

Ichiru tenía trabajo pendiente desde hacía mucho. Su manga, **_Thomas the inspector_,** había tenido un éxito muy considerable entre la crítica especializada y de acuerdo al ranking de revistas especializadas en Manga y Animé, ocupaba el sexto lugar en ventas después de **_Mudazumo Naki Kaikaku_**_, **High School of death**, **Love Stage** _y **_Barjoona Bombers_**. Después de que Shogakukan, Comic Birz, Square Enixy para más inri la legendaria editorial **Shonen Jump** rechazaran su trabajo, la editorial Gentosha comics le había dado la oportunidad para sacar una primer tirada de su manga, de temática seinen y ambientado en una empresa de Yokohama, y cuyo protagonista era un asesor de seguridad industrial llamado **Thomas O'Hannigan**, que pasaba mil y un desventuras intentado evitar que sus colegas se mataran en accidentes de trabajo. Dos años más tarde, Thomas the inspector tendría un éxito paulatino, por lo que curiosamente, estudio DEEN, estudio Bones, TOEI Animation y YOMIURI Enterprise se estaban disputando a cuchillazo limpio los derechos para hacer una serie de anime basada en su manga.

El éxito había sido paulatino, y después de poder ganar lo suficiente como para pagar un mejor apartamento en el distrito Odaiba, le había quedado grande pagar la administración del conjunto a Tenjou-san, así que puso un clasificado por internet buscando un compañero de apartamento.

Y ahí comenzó su suplicio.

Horuko Mishida[3] era insoportable, arrogante, molesto e irritante en un amplio sentido. Había conseguido un jugoso contrato de exclusividad con Sonya Music Japan[4], y quería un apartamento barato (de hecho, Horuko era muy mezquino con lo que ganaba y para más inri era una persona que no le gustaba estar sola todo el tiempo). Cuando vio que en el edificio Tetsuya alguien buscaba compañía, no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar la propuesta de Ichiru de vivir con él, claro, compartiendo los gastos de administración y servicios. Pero los ensayos de Horuko en el estudio (porque había instalado un estudio de grabación en el apartamento, en donde antes estaba el estudio de dibujo de Ichiru), las a veces alborotadas fiestas que hacía con sus amigotes cada vez que alguno lanzaba disco (a pesar de que había tenido un escándalo muy feo con Yoshikuni Dōchin, uno de los integrantes del dueto Chemistry por el plagio de unas canciones, además de otro escándalo con Takuya Ohashi, integrante del dueto Sukima Switch por líos de faldas) y en fin… otras tantas cosas que no viene al caso relatar, le estaban sacando el quicio a Ichiru, y no lo dejaban trabajar en paz. Ya otros mangakas le estaban cogiendo ventaja, en especial Hidekaz Himaruya, quien con las tiradas de sus dos mangas **Chibi-san date** y **Barjoona Bombers****[5]** había conseguido un repunte considerable, y a pesar de que se llevase muy bien con su colega Himaruya la competitividad entre Hidekaz e Ichiru era de otro color. Cosa que no pasaba con Masashi Kishimoto: a Ichiru nunca le había gustado Naruto, lo había criticado de forma demasiado abierta por el exceso de relleno que tenía este mismo manga, e incluso, Kishimoto se había liado a golpes contra Mizayama en la Anime Expo de Fukuoka, hacía ya 2 años atrás, cuando Kishimoto destrozó de forma despiadada en una reseña de cierta revista especializada en manga su primer trabajo con Gentosha: Shotaru no sempai!.

No lo puede soportar más. Así que se quita sus lentes, se frota sus ojos, se vuelve a poner sus lentes y cansado, se dirige hacia el estudio de grabación. Horuko está tañendo su guitarra de forma soberbia, saca buenas notas, pero la insonorización del apartamento es parcial: nadie escucha el ruido en el conjunto, pero Ichiru tiene que soportar ese suplicio día y noche. Así que de una vez y para siempre, agarra el enchufe del tomacorriente, lo desconecta y la alharaca es prácticamente acallada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Ichi?, estaba preparándome para abrir el concierto de Asian/Kung Fu!.

—soy Ichiru, ICHIRU, pedazo de cretino! —le espeta el mangaka al chico de cabellera pelirroja alborotada, que en ese momento estaba apenas usaba unos ajustados bóxeres de tonalidad azul— y por el amor de lo que sea, vístete de forma decente, el que estemos compartiendo apartamento no quiere decir que hagas lo que se te dé en gana.

—es que hace un calor infernal en el estudio,… —se queja Horuko— y al menos conservo los bóxers por decencia, si pudiera practicaría guitarra desnudo!

Y en ese momento el pobre de Ichiru evadió la mirada avergonzado. No podía negar que Horuko hacía ejercicio y se cuidaba la alimentación, su musculatura era robusta y definida, y eso era lo que atraía a muchas chicas. Aunque la regla general era no traer chicas al apartamento,… por las habladurías de los vecinos.

—mi casa, mis reglas, Horuko. —le dice el mangaka al cantante— así que como mínimo te pondrás pantalones. —con posterioridad agregó—y al menos te pido que ensayes en otro horario diferente, por el amor de dios, no he podido dormir bien y tengo trabajo pendiente en la editorial con el tiraje del tercer tomo de mi manga!

—como digas, Ichiru-jiichan— le responde sarcásticamente Horuko.

Ichiru resopló con hastío. Era realmente imposible insistir con respecto a Horuko y su muy perverso sentido del humor. Así que prácticamente al borde de la locura, simplemente se da por vencido, por lo que azota su cabeza contra la pared.

—yo haré el desayuno. —dice Ichiru a modo de respuesta, con un deje de cansancio.

Posteriormente, nuestro mangaka salió del estudio con irritación creciente y preparó el desayuno de los dos. Y acto seguido, Horuko salió totalmente desnudo del estudio para provocar la rabia de su compañero de apartamento.

—MALDITA SEA, ERES UN _BAKAAAAAAAAA,_ LO PRIMERO QUE TE DIJE Y LO PRIMERO QUE HACES, _BAKAAAAAAAA _—grita Ichiru avergonzado.

—¿ya está el desayuno? —pregunta Horuko de forma fingidamente inocente.

Era demasiado extraño, pero cuando Horuko estaba sin ropa y ponía cara inocente, se le antojaba encantador, tan encantador que solo le faltaban unas orejitas de gato para completar el cuadro. Y eso causaba más nervios al pobre de Ichiru.

—ahora que dirán los nuevos vecinos… dios, que hice en mi vida pasada para merecer esto…. —se dio un tope contra la mesa, un chichón surgía de su cabeza.

—¿Nuevos… vecinos? —exclamó entonces Horuko con una maligna sonrisa— esto se va a poner bueno.

**Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de nuestros tigres…**

Naturalmente, el primero en despertarse había sido Juan Pablo. Pedro aún estaba dormido, lo mismo que Manuel y Miguel, por lo que tendría que encargarse del desayuno.

Sin embargo, Ryutaro ingresa al apartamento, pues tiene una copia de las llaves del mismo.

—Buenos días Juan Pablo-san! —exclamó el supervisor con una tonta y algo irritante sonrisa.

—por dios, me asustaste Nana Haru! —respondió el colombiano asustado— y te pido un favor, no hagas tanto ruido, Pedro, Miguel y Manuel aún siguen dormidos y cansados por el viaje.

—¿Nana Haru? —inquirió Ryutaro.

—así te apodamos,… porque nuestros jefes te contrataron para que seas nuestra nana mientras cumplimos con nuestro trabajo —posteriormente miró en las alacenas, buscando con desespero— ¿Dónde está el maldito café?

—no hay. —dijo escuetamente Ryutaro— tendrán que comprarlo todo en el mini supermercado que queda aquí cerca.

—¿alguna cosa más?

—si: aquí los vecinos tienden a ser un poco… raros —exclamó Ryutaro de forma algo disimulada— evita los problemas, el administrador, Tenjou-san tiende a ser muy quisquilloso cuando de escándalos y problemas se refiere… aunque Mishida-san tiende a ser muy escandaloso y extravagante.

Y después de buscar y buscar, encontró el tarro en donde guardaba café. Sonrió al ver la imagen de Juan Valdés y el logo de la federación nacional de cafeteros, además de las indicaciones escritas en Hiragana sobre cómo prepararlo. Miró la cafetera, era de marca Excélsior, las mismas que solo se destina para los cafés de alta calidad. Abrió el pote, aspiró levemente la esencia afrutada y tenue del café recién destapado: era café suave, apergaminado, de la región del macizo colombiano, más exactamente de Nariño. El tostado era en seco, por medio de hornos, previamente secado al exterior en explanadas de cemento a la usanza tradicional.

—al menos hay un tarrito de café, pero tengo que comprar algunas cuantas cosas. —dijo el colombiano.

Se concentró en preparar de forma ágil y rápida el café para todos. Con precisión de cirujano tomó unas dos cucharadas, un tamiz de tela, calentó el agua en una tetera. Puso las cucharadas sobre el tamiz, luego ubicó debajo de este la jarra de vidrio de la cafetera, y con una concentración impasible pasó el agua caliente por el tamiz, revolviendo con cuidado el café, extrayendo toda la esencia del mismo con impasible concentración. Tomó una taza que había a la mano, se sirvió un poco, la degustó y la probó, saboreando cada nota, cada acorde.

—falta algo… no sé, pero creo que hay algo que…

—¿miel de abejas?

—el café solo se endulza con azúcar. —dijo Colombia de forma escueta—o se toma sin nada, simple. Personalmente lo prefiero negro como la noche, sin ningún endulzante.

—una taza, negra e intensa sin azúcar. —exclamó entonces Ryutaro— como el coronel Aureliano Buendía.

—no sabía que leías a García Márquez, nana.

—ha sido mi autor preferido desde que estudié en la universidad, Juan Pablo-san. —exclamó el joven evocando otros días mejores— con él, Arbeláez-sensei me enseñó español cuando apenas contaba con 19 años e iniciaba mi carrera de diplomacia en la universidad de Sendai[6].

Era gracioso. Su nana admiraba a Gabo. Y bueno, si las cosas tomaban un rumbo distinto, podría cumplirle el sueño a Ryutaro, no sabía cómo.

Total, los demás se levantaron aperezados, bostezando como osos recién salidos de la hibernación, después de un reparador descanso que habían conseguido.

—perfecto, ahora te vamos a tener aquí metido día y noche —espetó el chileno, después de haber proferido un bostezo enorme.

Naturalmente Ryutaro estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina, Colombia estaba intentando pensar en cómo poder agregar algo al café y evidentemente los otros tres tenían un hambre feroz.

Todo un lío.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Y bueno,… un pequeño homenaje al último juglar vallenato: Leandro Díaz, descansa en paz, AY HOMBEEEEEE!**

**Un par de horas más tarde, en el apartamento de los tigres...**

Después de un muy polémico desayuno, Nana Ryutaro les dio cuenta de lo que harían en el día.

—señores, de acuerdo a lo que acordé con sus jefes, haremos citas los lunes, miércoles y viernes. —sacó entonces una agenda— he contactado con varios empresarios y también con Nihon-san, pero es difícil poder conseguir cita con él…

—si, como tú digas. —exclamó entonces Perú.

—aun así, la secretaria de Honda-san me ha dicho que intentará buscar un espacio para que puedan hablar con él y acordarlo todo de una manera más formal.

Sorpresivamente, recibe una llamada. Responde. Su expresión cambia por una de terror.

—miguel-san… es para usted —dijo Ryutaro.

El peruano recibió la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—_Miguel, soy tu jefe_—le dijo Humala— _te tengo malas noticias_

Le dijo. Su expresión cambió a una de terror, profirió un espantoso grito.

—QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

—que pasó.

—el tarado de Enrique Peña se ha gastado la plata del giro.

Y México simplemente se golpeó contra el mesón de mármol, muerto de ira y de vergüenza por las idioteces de su copetudo jefe.

—Mierda.

**_Continuará….._**

* * *

[1] **Gentosha Comics **es la editorial que se encarga de publicar y distribuir **Hetalia.**

[2] El **Kokkai **o **dieta** se divide entre dos cámaras: la cámara de representantes (en donde se asume el control político, se elaboran las leyes y se hacen las designaciones) y la cámara de consejeros (cuyo poder es menor, limitándose a la supervisión y veeduría y al control político).

[3] De hecho, me he basado mucho en **Oska, **un personaje del dorama coreano **el jardín secreto** para diseñar un poco la personalidad de Mishida (no es plagio, Mishida y Oska tienen sus diferencias).

[4] Por cuestiones de derechos de marca, ustedes saben, he tenido que cambiarle el nombre a esta empresa, pero es la misma Sony-a que todos conocemos.

[5] A pesar de que es el mundo Hetalia, evidentemente no puedo pasar por alto a Himaruya-sama. Por cierto, cité otros trabajos de Himaruya, como lo son **Barjoona Bombers** y **Chibi-san date. **Y dado que mencioné a Gentosha Comics, Ichiru y Hidekaz serían técnicamente "colegas". Valga decir que Ichiru Mizayama es un mangaka ficticio que ha sido diseñado para esta historia, así como el manga **Thomas The Inspector**.

[6] Datos sobre **Ryutaro Harune**: nació en Nikko el 23 de abril de 1984. Inicio su carrera de diplomacia en la facultad de alta diplomacia en la universidad de Sendai en 2003 y se graduó en 2009 con honores. Por lo general es de un trato muy cariñoso, cercano y amable, aunque hay momentos en los que su amabilidad puede ser demasiado irritante. Sin embargo, Ryutaro puede llegar a tener un temperamento muy fuerte cuando la situación lo amerita. Con respecto a su afición por García Márquez, se debe a que es uno de los pocos autores latinoamericanos que tiene todas sus obras completas traducidas al japonés. Aun así, Harune aprendió español a través de Julio Arbeláez, quien era profesor de literatura en la universidad de Sendai durante su periodo universitario, y quien lo introdujo a las obras del genio de Aracataca. Su obra preferida es **el otoño del patriarca**.


	3. adaptandose a Tokio II: montemos negocio

**Nota del autor:**

Son ya 3 capítulos. Y que éxito ha tenido esta bizarra cosa que me ha surgido de la cabeza. Por lo pronto, me han surgido muchas ideas para esta historia, sin embargo les explicaré unas cuantas cosillas: antes de iniciar un capítulo, voy a poner una especie de cápsula informativa sobre curiosidades de la alianza, y su posicionamiento estratégico en este é introducir aspectos tradicionales de la cultura japonesa, pero de una forma distinta. Obvio que hay cosas que se deberán de tocar con respeto, pero no todo será tan serio. Y claro, el infaltable YAOI hará aparición pero a su justa medida.

Acepto también una que otra sugerencia, introducción de personajes de otras series de anime (siempre y cuando sean de esta realidad o mundo similar al real, no admito personajes de **NARUTO** por la aversión que le tengo a este pedazo de basura que dice llamarse manga), mangakas famosos, seiyuus, actores y directores de doramas, en fin: todo para darle realismo a esta historia.

Otra capsula informativa: en 2012 las exportaciones e importaciones en el interior de los países de la alianza se duplicaron en un 30% en los primeros dos años de vigencia de la misma. Esto ha generado un flujo constante de productos y servicios colombianos hacia México, Chile y Perú, y viceversa. Este flujo constante ha logrado que muchas marcas peruanas, chilenas y mexicanas terminen introduciéndose en el mercado colombiano, así como las marcas colombianas se han introducido en estos mercados, y así sucesivamente con varios miembros de la alianza. Ejemplo de esto son las multinacionales **OLMUE** de chile,**ARGOS** de Colombia, **Genoma Lab.** de México y **papelerasLORO **de Perú, que a través de la alianza han expandido considerablemente sus mercados. Agregado a eso, ha habido introducciones de aerolíneas de bajo costo como **LAN**, **TACA** e **INTERJET**, las cuales junto con **AVIANCA** han abaratado el costo de los pasajes de avión entre los países miembros de la alianza a unos precios accesibles al público, como estrategia de fomento para el turismo entre los ciudadanos de los países miembros. De acuerdo a las primeras estimaciones, desde diciembre de 2012 hasta la fecha han fluido cerca de 25'000.000 de personas entre los cuatro países miembro, después del levantamiento de los visados. Total, muchos países ven en la **alianza pacífico** un bloque de integración fuerte, consolidado en un tiempo muy corto, funcional y orgánico, que demuestra que hay medios de integración más exitosos que el sistema supranacional de la UE, el cual está demostrando su fracaso con la actual crisis. En este instante Japón, Australia y Nueva Zelanda han suscrito muchos acuerdos de cooperación con la alianza, y están integrados a ella como **observadores**. Para los que no saben, Sebastián Piñera, su primer presidente pro-tempore fue el principal impulsor junto con Juan Manuel Santos (por eso es que hay Santos/Piñera, yo soy de los que nunca deja nada al azar) de gran parte de los acuerdos de integración.

Por cierto: ¿quieren saber si fue o no fue el _baka_ de Peña quien se gastó la plata del giro?... ¿Cómo se las arreglaran nuestros tigres para poder pagar las cuentas?, ¿podrán al menos empezar con las citas de negocios?.

Disfruten de la lectura.

**_En el capítulo anterior…_**

_—el tarado de Enrique Peña se ha gastado la plata del giro._

_Y México simplemente se golpeó contra el mesón de mármol, muerto de ira y de vergüenza por las idioteces de su copetudo jefe._

_—Mierda._

**Capítulo 3.**

**Adaptándose a Tokio II parte: tenemos que montar un negocio!**

**Érase una vez, en una galaxia muy lejana… uy, perdón por el lapsus (sonido de pastillas, el autor toma un par, bebe un vaso de agua), bueno, ahora sí, temprano en la mañana, en el apartamento de los "tigres"**

Sencillamente todos estaban en shock. Su primer día en el Japón y simplemente disponían de 5'000.000 de yenes que difícilmente les alcanzaría para el mes. Y tenían que pagar administración, transportes, servicios de agua, energía eléctrica y comunicaciones (televisión por cable, internet y teléfono). México quería que se lo tragara la tierra, como demonios su jefe pudo parrandearse la plata de su manutención de semejante manera… mientras que los otros tres también estaban igualmente consternados.

Ryutaro estaba en las mismas: no podía creer que hubiese un jefe de estado más idiota y negligente que Enrique Peña Nieto, alias "copetes".

—definitivamente tu jefe tiene más pelo que cerebro, Pedrito —le dijo el chileno.

México estaba emanando un aura muy oscura… demasiado oscura.

**Pero regresemos en el tiempo y miremos que fue lo que pasó.**

***sonido de película rebobinando***

**Ciudad de México, unas cuatro horas atrás…**

Paulina Peña Pretelini era una mocosa caprichosa, estúpida y muy zorra. Y México la odiaba, tanto la personificación del país como sus habitantes. Pero sin embargo, era la adoración del copetes, y el muy imbécil se dejaba robar de su hija, la cual le saqueaba impunemente a su papi-papi presidente toda la lana que pudiera tener.

Y ese día no era la excepción.

Naturalmente, después del regreso del copetes a los pinos, aguantarse los regaños de su señora esposa Angélica Rivera, alias "la gaviota" y recordar las cosas que había visto en Cali (quedó con traumas espantosos después de ver a Santos y a Piñera, sus colegas del alma, en una situación muy indecorosa en la habitación del hotel: Piñera con una regla, dándole reglazos en las nalgas a Santos, mientras este le lamía "ciertas partes" de forma golosa,… y la cosa era aún más bizarra pues Santos estaba vestido como colegiala japonesa[1], Piñera le decía con cada reglazo "eres una niña mala, muy mala, y mereces ser castigada"… con tal era que después de semejante escena, su única neurona se había sobrecargado y había quedado en un estado terriblemente catatónico), lo que quería era descansar. Pero se le había olvidado enviar el resto del giro en efectivo para los chicos.

Sin embargo, las imágenes mentales de Piñera y Santos, en especial Santos vestido de colegiala, no se borraban de su mente, por lo que el copetudo dejó el fajo de yenes en la mesita de noche y se fue a dormir. Tuvo pesadillas toda la noche, pero la colegiala no era Santos: Era él. Y Piñera llevaba puestas solo unas polainas de cuero negro, una cruz de hierro en su cuello, un kepis militar y una fusta de montar, estaba rígido "ahí abajo", mientras le latigaba sus posaderas y le decía lo mismo que le había dicho a Santos: "eres una niña muy mala, demasiado mala, y mereces ser castigada". Y al final del sueño, Piñera le dejaba las nalgas rojas como una cereza a Peña.

Que trauma. Pero menos mal era un sueño… ¿o no era así?, con tal era que los depravados de Santos y Piñera no lo involucraran en sus raros cuentos, todo estaba bien.

Aprovechando que el "indio" no estaba, Paulina había traído a sus muy putísimas amiguitas a la casa presidencial, y esta estúpida ni corta ni perezosa fue al cuarto del papá a pedirle plata.

Y la tonta muchacha se abalanza sobre su pobre y copetudo padre, sacándole la respiración, mientras saltaba en la cama sobre su cuerpo (de hecho, estaba saltando de pie), machucándole las piernas al pobre de Peña, sacándole el aire con cada salto.

Si no tuviera suficiente con sus pervertidos colegas, su nación que lo odiaba literalmente hablando y su despótica esposa que lo regañaba a menudo, ahora su muy extorsionista hija le saltaba encima pidiéndole lana.

Que salado estaba. Más salado que Francia en un convento. Más salado que Suecia en Homecenter[2]. Más salado que… bueno, no puede haber nadie más salado que Enrique "Copetes" Nieto.

—daddy, daddy,… necesito algo de dinero porque me voy de shopping con unas amigas. —exclamó la niña Peña.

—hijita… déjame descansar, tuve una cumbre muy pesada —exclamó quejumbroso papá copetes.

—pero,.. ¿y mi dinero?

A tientas, el copetudo presidente de los mexicanos tomó el fajo de billetes y se lo pasó a su despilfarradora hijita.

—toma,… y lárgate. —espeta Peña lanzándole a la escuincla el dinero del giro para México y los otros tres.

Paulinita festejó de felicidad y ni corta ni perezosa, se fue. Y papi copetes no se percató de que la muy pérfida ni le agradeció por la lana que acababa de soltarle. Peña simplemente resopló, y se echó de nuevo a dormir, sin percatarse de que le había entregado los 5'000.000 de yenes a su tontarrona hija para que los dilapidara en dios sabe dónde.

Al día siguiente, Peña se levantó temprano, se arregló, se vistió y se dirigió hacia el trabajo. Pero algo se le olvidaba, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente hacia el cuarto y miró en la mesita de noche.

Los yenes no estaban.

—dios… que he hecho —exclamó estupefacto Peña.

**Y eso fue lo que pasó. Regresemos con nuestros tigres y la nana Ryutaro.**

—voy matarlo,...—dijo entonces Pedro de forma macabra— voy a torturarlo lentamente, voy a sacarle el corazón y se lo ofrendaré a Tezcaltlipoca,voy a destriparlo como a pavo en nochebuena, voy a cortar su cabeza y voy a jugar fútbol con ella….

Todos estaban tragando hondo con las macabras y muy sangrientas declaraciones que profería México. Daba miedo. Muchísimo miedo. Un aura oscura y negra, más negra que la de Rusia se transfiguraba a sus espaldas. Aunque Colombia no se quedaba atrás, pues emanaba un aura igual de oscura, sonreía tranquilamente mientras sus deseos psicópatas surgían.

Dignos hijos de España eran estos dos.

—si quieres, puedes dejar un poco para nosotros: tú no eres el único que quiere matar al copetudo de tu jefe.

—lo que me faltaba —exclamó Ryutaro— que Colombia-san y México-kun resultaran yanderes.

—yande… ¿qué? —inquirió perplejo el peruano.

Y nana Ryutaro simplemente azotó su pobre cabeza contra la barra de mármol de la cocina.

—en vez de pensar en cómo matar al weon de Peña, deberíamos pensar en soluciones.—aportó el chileno.

Y era un punto válido. No podían depender de sus jefes ni fiarse de ellos. Dios sabe en qué se habrá gastado el dinero Peña, o la estúpida de su hija tontarrona de Paulina Peña se habrá dilapidado el dinero… o quizás sabiendo cómo es Peña, se lo habrá dejado robar de alguien más. Con tal era que Elba Ester Gordillo[3]pudo haberse robado el dinero del giro, o que el ladrón hubiese sido Alejandro Toledo[4] haciéndose pasar por la Gaviota, o tal vez Ricardito Lagos[5], o quizás el que hubiese asaltado a peña era Andrés Felipe Arias[6] con peluca y disfrazado de Paulina Peña… disfraz con el que se vería ridículo.

Soluciones, soluciones… tenían que pensar rápido en las soluciones posibles frente a su predicamento.

—bien, tenemos cinco millones de yenes disponibles en efectivo. —empezó Perú de forma práctica— los servicios de administración nos cuestan 800 yenes…

—el alquiler del apartamento está en 285.000 yenes —prosiguió Chile.

—el mercado nos sale por ahí más o menos en 500 o 600 yenes al mes —aportó Colombia, sacando una calculadora de dios sabe dónde.

—agreguémosle a la cuenta unos cuantos 3.500 yenes más por lo del transporte. —agregó México

Hicieron los cálculos de todos los gastos.

—nos quedan disponibles, a ver… vamos a ver, 4'710.100 yenes con 8 céntimos—dijo entonces Chile.

—lo suficiente como para poder montar un negocio. —completó Colombia.

Y en ese momento, a Colombia le surgió el lado emprendedor.[7] Pero sin embargo, todas las ideas se van repentinamente, por una sencilla razón. El administrador tocaba a la puerta.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Un administrador muy viejo y muy cansón: ese es Tenjou-san!**

Tenjou-san era naturalmente el administrador del conjunto Tetsuya. Nombrado directamente por el dueño del edificio, Tenjou-san había administrado el edificio y sus recursos de forma molestamente eficiente durante 23 años. Los 800 yenes que todos los residentes e inquilinos debían de servir para pagar los servicios de electricidad, agua, teléfono, servicio de gas natural, hacerle el mantenimiento preventivo de redes de servicios, pagarle al jardinero para el mantenimiento del jardín de la terraza y demás se invertían precisamente en eso: en el mantenimiento. O eso se supone.

Por lo pronto debía de poner al tanto sobre las reglas del conjunto a los nuevos inquilinos.

Era extraño, pues todo aquello lo habían manejado en secreto: Hekaru Tetsuya, el dueño del conjunto le había dicho que el apartamento 805 había sido ya alquilado. No recordaba que hubiese ofertas de alquiler por el apartamento 805, a pesar de que este estuviese disponible. Preguntó quiénes eran, pero recibió evasivas, simplemente eran "cuatro jovencitos latinos, estudiantes de intercambio". O eso decía Hekaru-sama.

Con tal era que el día anterior, los cuatro nuevos inquilinos del edificio Tetsuya habían arribado, y no había podido sencillamente darles las respectivas indicaciones y reglas del conjunto. Sin embargo, era su deber como administrador del conjunto tener que ponerlos al tanto de las reglas, los límites y los privilegios.

Tocó el timbre. Tenjou-san se acicaló un poco, se acomodó su ceniciento cabello y también arreglo un poco su saco color marrón con el gafete de administrador escrito en caracteres Kanji.

—diga…

—_Ohayo Gozaimasu_, soy Tenjou Nuruyama, el administrador de este edificio —dijo el hombre de edad avanzada a modo de saludo, después de una leve inclinación a modo de reverencia[8], al jovencito de unos cuantos 25 años, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello negro azabache, y vestido con una sencilla camiseta blanca, pantaloneta corta de tonalidad amarilla con franjas azules y rojas.—¿Interrumpo algo?

—no, no interrumpe nada, señor Nuruyama —le dijo Juan Pablo al administrador— adelante, pase.

Con la debida cautela, y después de haber sido autorizado por la representación de la república de Colombia (aunque de hecho, Tenjou-san desconocía la identidad de aquellos cuatro jóvenes), hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo para todos al ingresar. Luego, pidió el correspondiente permiso para descalzarse[9], y evidentemente de entre los cuatro no sabían cómo era el proceder.

Nana Ryutaro masculló algo al oído de México. El azteca simplemente dio la licencia, por lo que Tenjou-san se descalzó y se puso unas sandalias que siempre habían disponibles para las visitas, y que tal vez le pertenecieron al anterior inquilino del apartamento.

—señores…. Como ustedes sabrán, el Tetsuya Place Building tiene unas cuantas reglas y obligaciones sencillas que se deben observar por todos los vecinos de los apartamentos del edificio —comenzó Tenjou-san.—una de ellas es sobre el pago del servicio de administración: son 800 yenes mensuales, los cuales cubren los servicios básicos de gas natural, agua corriente, electricidad, teléfono, internet y televisión por cable, además del mantenimiento del edificio y demás. —luego agregó— disponemos de un jardín en la terraza y un pequeño gimnasio en el piso 12.

—ya vemos…

—por lo pronto, las reglas son sencillas: no pueden hacer festejos de ningún tipo sin informar a mi persona o a los demás vecinos. —dijo entonces Tenjou-san de forma seria— tampoco pueden hacer modificaciones o adiciones al apartamento, so pena de una multa de 1.200 yenes. No deberán ingresar ni bebidas alcohólicas, ni alucinógenos, ni cosas de vicio alguno como hentai, yaoi o bara… si llego a ver un doujinshi de _Boku No Pico _no dudare en aplicar la multa de 5.000 yenes. Este es un conjunto respetable y no queremos perversiones en él.

—¿Henta-que?, ¿YAOI?,… ¿BARA? —inquirió perplejo el chileno.

Ryutaro le masculló al oído de Chile de lo que estaba hablando el anciano administrador. Su cara era de trauma. Preguntó sobre que era _Boku No Pico_ y Ryutaro le explico al austral algo de la serie. Y su cara de trauma empeoró mucho.

—otra cosa más. —les advirtió de nuevo Tenjou-san— no quiero conflictos de ninguna clase o tipo con otros vecinos. Si entran en conflictos con los vecinos, o pasa lo contrario, los vecinos entran en conflicto con ustedes, todos los implicados en el conflicto, sean quienes sean, serán multados con la suma de 25.000 yenes por daños y perjuicios morales, ya en caso de daños a las propiedades de los vecinos o a las suyas propias, el gravamen aumentará a 50.000 yenes.

—con tantas multas, nos van a sacar es la leche —le masculló Colombia a México.

—observen estas reglas, y su convivencia será feliz y tranquila. —sentencio el hombre de cincuenta años— desobedézcanlas, y aténganse a perder mucho dinero por culpa de su necedad. Les deseo una feliz mañana, que tengan un buen día.

Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

—y después dicen que yo soy el malo del paseo —dijo el chico de ojos ambarinos y lentes.

—nana… al lado del señor Tenjou, tu quedas como un santo —exclamó el mexicano.

Y dicho esto, los cinco se echan a reír.

—las cuentas no se van a pagar, y hay mucho trabajo por hacer…—afirmó entonces el colombiano.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**CALIMEÑO!, CALIMEÑO!… Ah, este negro se mató!**

**(un comercial de salsas de tomate fruco de hace nosecuantos años)**

Después de la visita de Tenjou-san, de haber oído la retahíla de reglas de Tenjou-san, y de paso haber conseguido agregarle todo lo que se iría en multas si incumplían las reglas (había que tener en cuenta el gastico adicional), disponían entonces de un capital neto de 4'653.900 yenes. Terminaron de desayunar, y se pusieron entonces a discutir con cabeza fría como poder montar un negocio que les ayudase a sobrevivir en esa loca selva de cemento llamada Tokio.

Para poder montar un negocio, tendrían que defenderse con eso. Y ver como sus jefecitos se ponían al día con respecto a los giros.

—lo primero que hay que hacer es definir qué es lo que vamos a hacer.—dijo Colombia— si no temeos claro esto, estaremos jodidos.

—sencillo: un carrito sanduchero —aportó Perú de forma algo medio ingenua.

—nada de carritos sanducheros —completó chile a modo de regaño.

—un puesto de enchiladas… —opinó México

—las enchiladas no se venden —volvió a Cortar chile.

—entonces dinos que es lo nos pondrás a hacer, señor "don perfecto" —reclamó el azteca con ácido sarcasmo al austral.

—ya, ya,… dejemos estas babosadas para las juntas y pongámonos a pensar en que vamos a montar para un negocio —les cortó el colombiano de forma algo irritada.

Ryutaro alzó la mano y entonces opinó.

—¿por qué no un restaurante? —dijo entonces nana Ryu — seguro que ustedes podrían tener ventas de forma continua, y no tendrían problema.

—no es mala idea.

Total, empezaron a surgir ideas en medio de una confusa tormenta de ideas en la que se discutieron todo tipo de propuestas e ideas para el negocio. Llamaron para conseguir un local, y por fortuna había uno disponible con todo y montaje para restaurante en la misma calle en la que estaba el edificio. Lo único malo es que decían que el local estaba maldito, y que al entrar quedaban fregados de por vida. Por si acaso México depuró ritualmente el local echando sahumerios para ahuyentar los malos espíritus y Colombia simplemente agarró una mata de sábila y la puso sobre el dintel de la puerta, más un cuadro del sagrado corazón, una imagen del divino niño del barrio 20 de julio y otro cuadro un poquito aterrador de la virgen del Carmen con las ánimas del purgatorio,_ por si acaso..._

—chicos,… hablamos de un restaurante, no de una tienda esotérica — intervino Perú con algo de pánico al ver el aterrador cuadro de la virgen del Carmen, que parecía mirarlo y decirle: **pecador… te vas a pudrir en el infierno** y peor aún, el cuadro del sagrado corazón con su acusadora mirada que le decía **tu eres el culpable, pecador, tu eres el único culpable.**

—si quieres que se sale el negocio, sacalas entonces, pero por encima de mi cadáver —dijo el colombiano fresco como si nada, mientras un aura peor que la de Rusia le rodeaba,… y no se sabía que era más aterrador: si los cuadros religiosos o Colombia mismo.

Después de todo, lograron entonces acomodar y acondicionar el local, y les quedó un muy bonito restaurante latino con todas y cada una de las cosas tradicionales de cada una de sus casas: chile había aportado unas cuantas cosas propias de su folclore, algunas tallas y tejidos mapuches, y una foto del palacio de la moneda, un sombrero de huaso chileno y todo lo demás, México con sus ponchos coloridos, sus sombreros de charros y mariachis, una foto hermosa de chichen Itzá, unas cuantas cosas aquí y allá tradicionales de su cultura, Perú con todo su folclore del pacífico, unos cuantos tejidos indígenas, una foto de machu-pichu, un sombrero de cholo y un poncho, mientras que Colombia… bueno, era una mezcla algo rara pero interesante: una marimba de chonta, un poncho paisa, un sombrero vueltiao (original, no de los pirateados por china), mucha decoración aquí y allá, una foto muy bonita de pueblito paisa en Medellín, además de la obvia decoración del interior del local.

Nana quedó estupefacto. Si todos ellos cuatro se esforzaban, hacían cosas maravillosas. Pero no todo dura para siempre.

—y entonces, ¿Quién se encargará de qué?—dijo Ryutaro de modo práctico para ver cómo se repartirían las labores en el restaurante.[10]

Y ahí empezaron los problemas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

[1] Si… como lo oyen, Santos terminó siendo el uke y Piñera quedó de seme. Soy un cochino, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

[2]**Homecenter** es el equivalente colombiano de **IKEA**.

[3] No sé nada de esta mujer, pero me han dicho que es **fea**, **corrupta** y **política**. Por así decirlo, la más corrupta de México.

[4] Ex presidente del Perú, acusado de corrupción. El más corrupto de entre los corruptos del Perú. (a Fujimori-chan dejémoslo quieto).

[5] Ex presidente chileno. No sé si sea corrupto o no, tenía que poner a un político chileno que no fuera la Bachelet

[6] Conocido como **Uribito**, fue ministro de agricultura durante el primer periodo de Uribe. Lo copiaba en todo: trajes, corbata, lentes, peinado, forma de hablar, forma de evadir a la prensa…. Copiaba de forma literal a Uribe. Además, robó cientos de millones de pesos, concediendo subsidios agrícolas a ciertas personas por ahí que no puedo mencionar. Es el más corrupto entre los corruptos de Colombia, y nadie hasta el momento le ha superado.

[7] Dicen por ahí (y no es por alardear, los hechos así lo demuestran) que los colombianos suelen ser emprendedores natos, (bueno, la gran mayoría). Suele variar de región a región, pero por lo general un colombiano difícilmente se atasca o como decimos en mi terruño, "se vara". Siempre saca a relucir su impresionante ingenio para poder sacar adelante cualquier negocio, por absurdo que sea, tener éxito con su empresa y vivir de ella, y es por eso que en casi cualquier lugar del planeta mucha gente no se sorprende al ver a un colombiano establecido con un negocio propio de cualquier índole o tipo.

[8] Las venias tienen un protocolo muy estricto: son profundas cuando se trata de una persona de rango o edad inferior hacia una persona de rango o edad superior (inclinándose de forma casi total) o superficiales cuando es al contrario (una persona de rango o edad superior hacia una persona de rango o edad inferior). Cuando ambos interlocutores son de un rango o edad similar, se responden al saludo con una leve inclinación. Los abrazos se reservan simplemente para los familiares más cercanos, y las demostraciones de afecto son más de un ámbito privado. A pesar de todo, en el ámbito de los negocios un apretón de manos es aceptado, pero solo cuando el negocio se ha concretado de forma positiva. La etiqueta oriental tiene observancias demasiado rigurosas, basadas en el concepto del respeto y la honra hacia las personas con un nivel o edad superiores, no por su cargo, sino por el sencillo hecho de la experiencia que tienen estas personas, diferente a la informal etiqueta occidental, basada más que todo en la confianza entre las personas (y enfatizada en el contacto físico)

[9] Otra norma de etiqueta oriental, más específicamente, de etiqueta japonesa: el calzado de calle **nunca se usa en casa: **la razón, es sencilla: se considera **sucio**, por lo que usar calzado de calle en el interior de una casa japonesa mancilla la misma. Por lo general, se dispone de un calzado para la casa (sandalias sencillas) que se usa exclusivamente para esta. Cualquier visitante que ingrese a una casa **siempre debe de pedir permiso **para poder descalzarse y entrar. Si se descalza sin pedir el previo permiso, se considera como un **exceso de confianza**, cosa que es ofensiva para cualquier japonés. Y los japoneses son a veces quisquillosos en cuanto a etiqueta se refiere.

[10] Chiquillos mios: propongan un nombre para el restaurante de los "tigres"… en el próximo capitulo definiremos el nombre oficial del restaurante, así que no se lo pierdan.


	4. unos raros vecinos

**Nota del autor:**

Cuarto y chifloreto capítulo de esta cosa rara. Agradezco todos sus comentarios, y en especial debido a mi flexibilidad en cuanto al tratamiento que le puedo dar a mis historias: si, puedo decir que abarco muchos géneros como el drama, la comedia, la cursilería. Y espero que puedan seguir disfrutando de esta locura extraña que puedo decir claramente, que ha sido una historia con un éxito muy rápido.

**Milenka: **si, es raro que un hombre escriba yaoi, slash, o boyslove, pero **de todo se ve en la viña del señor**. A mí me gusta el bara… y puedo decir que mis historias gustan porque no busco encasillarme en el cliché de **semes **y** ukes** que se orientan por cerrados estereotipos de una pareja heterosexual (un seme posesivo y muy macho, un uke muy dulce y mimado, o con una actitud algo fastidiosamente melosa), sino porque en primera **son hombres** y todo hombre, sea heterosexual u homosexual **es consciente de su hombría**, y por eso no se anda con, perdonen la expresión, maricorenías cursis. Ejemplos de una relación así es la que he planteado entre **Francia** y **Navarra**, en la que Francia es tirante, insoportable e irritante y Navarra es distante, hostil y seco, pero sin embargo estas actitudes no impiden que tengan una relación salida del convencionalismo cursi del yaoi común y corriente: ellos se desean, y siempre, siempre terminarán juntos teniendo sexo salvaje y brutal, tan brutal que siempre terminan dos o tres muebles destrozados.

En respuesta al comentario anónimo, lo único que puedo decir es que **no puedo dar spoilers sobre las parejas… solo del Santos/Piñera.** Por lo pronto, todos los vecinos aparecerán, se conocerán entre todos (tanto los tigres como los vecinos), se desatará el pandemonio… en fin. Y puede que aparezcan unos cuantos personajes de algunas series de animé (no diré cuales, ustedes los reconocerán), algunos mangakas, seiyuus, y una que otra nación de Asia aparezca en este capítulo.

**Dato de la alianza: **para ingresar a la alianza, el país solicitante deberá de suscribir un tratado de libre comercio entre los países miembros. Su ingreso empezará cobrar vigencia cuando los tratados empiecen a regir. En este momento **Costa Rica** es uno de los países que tiene más opciones para ingresar a la alianza como **miembro de pleno derecho**, si el TLC que suscribió con Colombia (era el último TLC que necesitaba para poder integrarse al bloque) es ratificado por los parlamentos de ambos países, y las altas cortes colombianas. Otra condición, está en que **solo pueden ingresar los países que tengan costa sobre el pacífico.**

Así que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Unos raros, raros y extraños vecinos.**

**CROCRO, CROCRO, CROCRO!**

**Las lastimadas del VAPOR, de la serie de TV amo de casa (Colombia, la transmite el canal RCN)**

**De regreso al restaurante, que aún no tiene nombre…**

—y entonces, ¿Quién se encargará de qué? —inquirió Ryutaro.

Silencio. Naturalmente, ninguno de ellos había previsto la distribución de las tareas, se habían concentrado tanto en los detalles del restaurante que habían pasado por alto ese detalle "sin importancia".

—sencillo, yo me encargaré de la cocina, Pedro de las cuentas y los demás serán los meseros —dijo entonces Perú.

—aaaah, no, tú no tienes cuando… Miguelito de mi alma, soy YO el que se va a encargar de la cocina. —exclamó Colombia.

—aquí el único que puede hacer maravillas en la cocina seré yo!, y nadie más que yo…—intervino chile

—noooooo, señor… no, tu mínimo aprendiste a cocinar del cejudo de Arthur. —dijo México de forma aterrorizada— si tu cocinas nos expondremos a que nos demanden por intoxicación de alimentos.

Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, empezaron los cuatro una discusión épica y sin control, en la cual parecía no haber orden ni concierto de ninguna clase o tipo. Que despelote, dirán algunos, pero como esto es el mundo de Hetalia, todo este desastre es **normal. **Total, nana estaba bastante desesperado, sin saber cómo hacer entender a esas cuatro naciones que podrían rotar las tareas. Y eso era de por sí difícil. Muy difícil. Demasiado difícil.

—YA BASTAAAAAAAA! —gritó nana al borde de la loca histeria, al ver que las cuatro naciones que debía de supervisar estaban ya agarrándose entre sí de una forma espantosamente bochornosa. — _YAMETTE, _PONGANSE DE ACUERDO DE UNA VEZ O SI NO, NO PODRÁN EMPEZAR NUNCAAAA

Nana estaba encolerizado. Su rostro estaba rojo de la ira, y su expresión era de desesperación. Y todos cinco tenían los ojos en blanco (expresión de ojos en blanco estilo animé, ustedes saben de lo que hablo).

Bueno, después de que todos se pudieran serenar y tranquilizar después de semejante griterío tan escandaloso (aunque en el conjunto el escándalo era peor), las cuatro naciones y su supervisor-nana empezaron a analizar todo con cabeza fría. Y nana, dios sabe de dónde sacó un pizarrón, un birrete ridículo y una tiza, y empezó a distribuir las ocupaciones del restaurante de una forma equitativa y justa.

—bueno, _minna-san_, empecemos con la distribución de las labores de la cocina —dijo entonces Ryutaro— son cuatro, así que me he tomado la molestia de sortear los días que les tocarán.

En un sombrero de charro, pone cinco papelitos en donde escribe claramente los días de la semana. Cada uno de los cuatro saca uno. Y la repartición de la cocina ha quedado de esa manera:

**Lunes: México**

**Martes: Perú**

**Miércoles: Colombia**

**Jueves: Chile**

—saben, los viernes los dedicaremos como un día especial en el que los cuatro juntarán todos sus menús en una oferta más variada. —dijo Nana de forma ecuánime— así habrá más variedad.

—nana, eres un genio —exclamó el mexicano.

Prosiguieron con el dinero. Y eso fue otra polémica, aunque todos se pusieron de acuerdo en una cosa al final: confiar la administración del dinero que entrase al restaurante a Ryutaro. Necesitarían más ayuda, y quizás podrían ponerse de acuerdo para repartirse entre todos las utilidades. Así nana no sufriría por el salario que le pudiesen deber sus adorados jefecitos, en especial México que después de todo no confiaba en su copetudo y poco avispado jefe.

Lo de los meseros, simplemente quedaron repartidos de esta manera.

**Lunes: Colombia, Perú y Chile.**

**Martes, Chile, Perú y México**

**Miercoles: Perú, México y Chile.**

**Jueves, México, Colombia y Perú.**

**Viernes: Los cuatro. Nana se encargará de la cocina.**

Era una repartición justa.Y después de todo, nana trajo una botella de sake, sirvió para todos unos cuantos tragos, brindaron y se dirigieron cada quienes al conjunto. Nana tendría que empezar a acordar las citas para el día de mañana, además de empezar a escribir los informes para los jefes de las cuatro naciones que tenía bajo su cargo. Como todo buen japonés, no podía dejar eso por alto.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

** "!Mi Peña no es pendejo!. Podrá ser mentiroso, idiota, puerco, comunista, pendejo, pero nunca una estrella de porno"**

**el padre de Enrique Peña Nieto en declaración exclusiva al canal RCN****[1]**.

**Un par de horas más tarde, en el Tetsuya Place Building.**

Entre tanto, en el conjunto Tetsuya todo era paz y tranquilidad,… de forma aparente. Porque a pesar de que no estuvieran algunos de los residentes, a razón de que estaban en el trabajo, o en el _gakuen_, o en la universidad, los problemas no faltaban.

Mamá Kirume estaba arreglando la casa como toda buen ama de casa japonesa. Horuko estaba practicando guitarra en el semi insonorizado estudio de grabación del apartamento (pues era tan tacaño que solo pagó por la insonorización del apartamento y no la insonorización del estudio). Ya papá Minatsu, los niños, las locas gemelas Hazeyama, el sufrido de Ian-kun, Ichiru-san, y Kenichi-san se encontraban en sus respectivas ocupaciones (Minatsu en el trabajo, Koji y Risato en el colegio, las gemelas e Ian en la universidad, Ichiru-san estaba en gentosha coordinando todo para el lanzamiento de la tirada del tomo tercero de su manga, y Kenichi… bueno, Kenichi mantenía más tiempo en las salas para jugadores de Mahjong ubicadas en Kabukishu y otros barrios calientes de Tokio, apostando el sueldo que se gana como consejero, o mejor dicho, por holgazanear como un buen político japonés en la _dai Saigen**[2]** _del muy honorable _Kokkai_), por lo que la mañana era tranquila… o eso aparentaba.

Había llegado el mediodía. Y ciertamente, la señora Kirume después de todo el agobiante trabajo de casa deseaba tranquilidad. Ascendió al último piso, al jardín, el cual era ciertamente muy bonito, y esmeradamente cuidado. El jardín era un espacio de quietud, de paz y de calma, y a Kirume Taeda le encantaba estar allí aunque sea unos cuantos minutos del día, mientras esperaba el regreso de sus hijos y su esposo.

Por lo pronto, Horuko estaba practicando algo de guitarra e intentando componer… pues era su día libre. Pero estaba solo. Mortalmente solo.

Y algo que detestaba Horuko Mishida, era la soledad[3].

Estaba sudoroso por el infernal calor que estaba haciendo en el estudio. También era muy tacaño como para gastar en un aire acondicionado, y también estaba el impedimento de que Tenjou-san era muy jodido con respecto a la instalación de aires acondicionados en el conjunto. Lo había considerado cuando instaló su estudio de grabación privado, además de la insonorización parcial que había hecho en el apartamento (para que los vecinos no se quejaran, a pesar de que tuvieron que desembolsar entre ambos, si, entre Ichiru y Horuko, aparte de los gastos de la obra, los 16.000 yenes de multa que Tenjou-san les había impuesto por las "modificaciones estructurales" del apartamento), pero era ganarse más problemas con Tenjou-san. De hecho, Tenjou-san tenía problemas con todos los vecinos, porque sencillamente a veces podría llegar a ser un administrador molesto. Eficiente pero molesto, en cuanto a la aplicación despiadada de las reglas del conjunto se trataba.

Bueno, puede intentar socializar con los nuevos vecinos, pero no quiere ser fastidioso ni confianzudo. Apenas habían llegado el día anterior, y ciertamente después de que los viera salir por el pasillo (pues había tenido que salir a la tienda de abarrotes de la esquina por unas cuantas cosas que faltaban en la alacena), había sido demasiado prudente en no entablar contacto con ellos. Cuestiones culturales que no vienen al caso. Se fijó extrañamente en uno de ellos: de cabello negro azabache, penetrantes ojos color avellana oscuro, vestido de manera informal con camisa de polo color azul claro, pantalones de jean gastados y tenis converse sencillos. Debía de ser latino, más específicamente mexicano. Y tampoco no podía negar una cosa de aquel chico mexicano: era atractivo.

Pero eso era harina de otro costal. Recostó la guitarra eléctrica en su base, había sido un regalo especial de Shotaro-kun, el bajista de HOLOGRAM el día de su cumpleaños. A pesar de las riñas entre los demás miembros de esta banda, Shotaro Tsushima y Horuko Mishida llevaban una buena relación, podía decirse que eran íntimos amigos. Tomó una toalla, y se secó el sudor del cuerpo (pues estaba totalmente desnudo, ya que debido al excesivo calor le era más cómodo practicar así), salió del estudio, cerró la puerta de este, se enrolló la toalla a la cadera (no quería darle gusto a los paparazzi) y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una refrescante ducha, que necesitaba de urgencia.

Ichiru llegaría a eso de la de la tarde. El jueves, (pues era miércoles) tendría reunión con los ejecutivos de Sonya para que grabara dos demos para el opening de **Barjoona Bombers**, serie de anime basada en el manga del mismo nombre, propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, aquel mangaka del que Ichiru tanto hablaba. De hecho, había visto dos o tres veces a ese tal Himaruya: según decían por ahí, había trabajado en Nueva York como asistente de diseño gráfico, mientras que a la vez en sus tiempos libres dibujaba manga y publicaba un web comic colegial llamado Barjoona Bombers, que pronto tuvo un éxito meteórico[4], y que después había sido adquirido por el estudio DEEN, para su producción y realización como serie de anime, después del fracaso de la cuarta temporada de Kuroshitsuji.

Y la inspiración no le llegaba.

Posteriormente salió, se vistió de forma sencilla con unos pantalones pesqueros hasta la rodilla, tenis reebok, medias altas, una camiseta sencilla de tonalidad blanca con un estampado del Hard Rock Café de Yokohama, una camisa sencilla para complementar y unos lentes oscuros. Tomó las llaves del apartamento, cerró la puerta y salió hacia el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín de la terraza. Quizás el aire fresco le serviría para refrescarse y poder inspirarse. O quizás, ir al gimnasio, que quedaba en el piso 12 y trabajar un poco los abdominales.

Entre la terraza y el gimnasio, entonces optó por el gimnasio.

Y de Tenjou-san… (pues Tenjou-san vivía también en el conjunto, en el apartamento 705, un piso más abajo de los tigres) bueno, como buen administrador estaba haciendo la inspección diaria por los pasillos del conjunto, verificando que todo estuviera en orden (pues Tenjou-san era un psicópata obsesivo del orden).

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Yo creo que el hombre, se complementa al hombre… la mujer, a la mujer… hombre con hombre, mujer con mujer, así como de hombre a mujer, y de mujer a hombre, de mismo modo, pero en el sentido contrario… porque la mujer es el complemento del hombre, en un sentido muy bello, y eso que hasta ahora en Colombia, los hombres eran muy machistas… muchas gracias.**

**La señorita Antioquia, en el concurso nacional de belleza de Colombia del 2008, descrestándonos con su enorme sabiduría cofcofcofbrutacofocofcof**

Bueno, después de una muy tediosa mañana, todos cuatro se decidieron simplemente a regresar al apartamento. Los demás, excepto Pedro, estaban cansados por todo el trabajo que habían tenido que hacer para el montaje del restaurante (que aún no tenía nombre). Nuestro azteca favorito sencillamente quería salir un poco, pero no conocía a nadie en el conjunto, a excepción de nana, pero él estaba ocupado llenando el informe para sus jefes.

Socializar no se le daba fácil, pero tenía que empezar a conocer a los vecinos. Tenjou-san les había dicho que había un gimnasio y un jardín en la terraza, así que simplemente se decidió a explorar un poco el conjunto.

Salió, se despidió de todos los chicos, les dijo que volvería en 15 o 10 minutos.

—Pedro… no salgás del conjunto —le advirtió el colombiano— no conocemos a nadie excepto a nana y a Kiku, pero Kiku no está a la mano y no podemos depender de nana todo el tiempo.

—si mamá —exclamó el mexicano con sarcasmo— no saldré del conjunto.

—es en serio, Pedro. —le insistió Colombia a México.

Y a veces Colombia podía pasarse de sobreprotector.

Salió y merodeó por el pasillo. Posteriormente se dirigió al ascensor, entró y al mismo. Se dirigió al gimnasio, quería sencillamente curiosear un poco y desahogar toda esa rabia contenida contra su copetudo e idiota jefe, Enrique Peña Nieto, alias el "copetón".

Horuko estaba en ese momento haciendo abdominales en una de las máquinas del gimnasio. En ese momento, era el único que se encontraba en las espaciosas y muy cómodas instalaciones, sonando de fondo unas cuantas tonadas de Asian Kung/Fu Generation (más precisamente su sencillo **REWRITE**). Pedro entonces hizo acto de presencia, entró a las instalaciones del gimnasio y miró todo de forma atenta. Necesitaba desquitarse con algo, canalizar toda esa rabia que tenía adentro de sí golpeando algo.

Que sorpresa: había una pera de box, un saco y un par de guantes. Al menos podría desquitar un poco esa rabia, si no es que se le iba a la mano: era el segundo día, y no quería echarse encima al administrador del conjunto.

Horuko decidió entonces acercarse a él. Pedro se fijó entonces en el chico de cabello rojizo, vestido de pantalones pesqueros y una camiseta del Hard Rock de Yokohama. Tal vez tendría que empezar a socializar.

—¿primera vez? —le dice Horuko al mexicano.

—no, no es primer vez que entro a un gimnasio pero… el administrador como que es muy jodido.

Horuko se echó a reír. Sencillamente coincidía con el mexicano con respecto al señor Nuruyama con todas esas molestas e insistentes reglas de convivencia que podrían sacar el quicio a cualquiera.

—ah,… el viejo Tenjou-san puede ser a veces muy irritante, mi amigo. —le dijo Mishida a la representación de México— pero no deberías preocuparte en exceso, simplemente no le haces caso y ya.

—mmm… ya veo —exclamó entonces México— ustedes los japoneses no son tan serios y acartonados como yo creía.

—hay muchos así, pero no todos.

Le extendió la mano.

—Soy Pedro Eduardo Sánchez, del 805.

A pesar de todo, se la dejó extendida, y respondió con una venia algo sutil, casi como un asentimiento. Etiqueta oriental.

—Horuko Mishida, del 806.

Y al parecer, habían hecho buenas migas este par.

—oye, ¿me puedes asistir con el saco de box?, es que quiero entrenarme un poco, ya que estoy algo oxidado.

—claro, Eduardo-kun. —respondió Mishida.

Era extraño… ¿lo llamó por su segundo nombre?, por lo general lo llamaban por su primer nombre, o por su apellido. Nunca usaban el nombre Eduardo, a menos de que le quisieran llamar la atención. Así que simplemente sonrió, se puso los guantes de box, puso una fotografía de su copetón jefe en el saco, y con una agilidad pasmosa, empezó a golpearlo con saña, como si tuviera al Peña mismo enfrente.

Después de todo, la compañía de Horuko Mishida era agradable.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**QUE PASE EL DESGRACIADO!**

**Laura Bozzo, más conocida como "Señorita Laura****", al idiota de turno.**

Miguel estaba en el balcón, mirando el paisaje. Ya habían pasado apenas 24 horas desde la cumbre en Cali, y ahora estaban en Tokio, al lado del chileno baboso, el colombiano psicópata, el mexicano irritable y una molesta niñera contratada por su adorado jefecito, el "general" Ollanta Humala.

Bueno, al menos debía abonarle una cosa a su jefe: que no era tan idiota como el copetudo de Peña. Pero una cosa era cierta. Su jefe podía inspirar miedo. Mucho, pero mucho miedo. Tanto o más miedo que el propio Rusia, y eso que Rusia era aterrador de por sí con su sola presencia, e incluso cuando sonreía se volvía el doble de terrorífico.

Y un detalle de "mi general" Humala era que jamás, jamás de los jamases sonreía.

Bueno, eso y las analogías militares que lo hacían ver más macabro. Tenía que abonarle que tomaba decisiones sensatas, y que no era comunista.

Decidido, se dirigió al balcón del apartamento, mirando el _skyline_ de la ciudad. Resopló de cansancio: primer día y ahora estaban medio varados, con un restaurante montado y sin saber que era lo que se advenía en el horizonte. Lo único bueno de todo eso (si lo había) era sencillamente estar lejos de ese ecuatoriano insoportable y medio paranoico, aunque no podía negar que lo extrañaba. Lo malo de todo eso tenía nombre propio: **Manuel**. O chile. Por obvios resquemores y conflictos de vieja data (cofcofguerradelpacificocofcofcof), además de un diferendo fronterizo sin saldar, en el que parecía que Miguel quería arrancarle de cuajo una buena porción de mar a Manuel (o era al contrario), y otros conflictos que no viene al caso relatar.

Compartían cuarto, pero no cama. Una suerte. Pero no tanta para el peruano, pues tenía que soportar los patadones que le daba el chileno a veces, o que extrañamente Manuel terminara al pie de su cama, caído, con un hilillo de saliva saliendo de su abierta boca, y quien diría: verlo dormido era un trauma, no se sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.

Total, decidió salir un rato. Era agobiante estar en el apartamento todo el tiempo y quería conocer el vecindario cercano. Después de las advertencias semiparanoicas y sobreprotectoras de Juan, Miguel sencillamente salió del conjunto y saludó al portero del mismo, Sarutobi-san, a quien siempre pasaban por alto por alguna extraña razón. Aparte del conjunto había una tienda de abarrotes cercana, unas cuantas casas residenciales, un parque infantil, una casa de baños que quedaba convenientemente cercana al conjunto, un colegio y un puesto de prensa. Todo lo necesario de un vecindario común y corriente.

O eso creía él.

Por curiosidad, Miguel se dirigió hacia el puesto de prensa, para ver que había en las últimas noticias. Nada nuevo, ninguna cosa del otro mundo, excepto tal vez imágenes de Japón junto a una bola de pandulfas morsas… ah, no, no eran morsas, sino que eran los honorables representantes del Kokkai debatiendo un proyecto de ley para privatizar por enésima vez el servicio postal, cosa que no había podido hacer Koizumi-sama, y que a fin de cuentas le había quedado grande al actual primer ministro, Abe-sama[5], unos cuantos títulos de farándula y demás.

Haruka y Tetsuka regresaban de las agobiantes clases en la universidad. Ian, como "esclavo personal" e "idiota útil" de las gemelas, cargaba con las maletas de estas. Tenía que hacerlo, pues esperaba que aunque sea ellas estuvieran con un temperamento más tranquilo. Pero eso era mucho pedir.

Un charco traicionero estaba en plena calle, listo para cualquier incauto que cayese a su muy mojada trampa. Y ya había fijado un objetivo: Haruka-chan, la cual no se percata del charco, por lo que de forma precipitada cae a este.

Miguel la ve. Corre rápidamente hacia Haruka. La detiene. Se miran fijamente.

—PERVERTIDOOOOOOO —gritó la chica de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas, golpeando de forma inmisericorde al peruano.

Miguel se quejó del golpe que había recibido, por lo que tiró a la tsundere al charco, para más inri.

—¿Qué hice de malo señorita?

—y para más colmo me tiras a un charco, ERES UN IDIOTAAAA

Otro golpe, encajado en "lima". Y ahí el peruano quedó dolido de lo lindo, agarrándose sus regiones vitales, mientras se quejaba.

Qué carácter tienen las mujeres japonesas.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

[1] Este chiste es de Alonso, (a quien tengo la fortuna de conocer por Facebook-sama), y está basado en un episodio de Los Simpson (de hecho, la frase es de Abraham J. Simpson).

[2] La **dai Saigen** es la denominación de la **cámara de consejeros** o cámara alta del parlamento japonés, o Kokkai.

[3] Horuko tiene unos cuantos traumas de infancia que no viene al caso relatar. Aunque puedo decir dos cosas de Mishida-san: tiene una relación muy mala con su padre (no le habla) pero es muy unido a su madre. De hecho, antes de lanzarse al estrellato, Horuko fue al registro civil para retirar el apellido paterno de su nombre, Ryuhane, quedando solo con el apellido materno: Mishida.

[4] Este fue el origen de Hetalia. Pero como estamos en **mundo Hetalia**, Hetalia, como serie de animé y manga **no existe**. En este semi AU (casi similar al nuestro, excepto por este detalle) Himaruya es reconocido por Barjoona Bombers y Chibi-san date. De acuerdo al **Himaruya Headcanon**, Hidekaz es contratado por Gentosha al mismo tiempo que Ichiru. Incluso, Himaruya colabora con Ichiru y ha introducido un personaje parecido a su colega en el manga de Barjoona. Ichiru ha hecho lo propio, introduciendo a un personaje muy parecido a Himaruya en su propio manga.

[5] Desde diciembre del año 2012 **Shinzo Abe **es el primer ministro de Japón.


	5. La primera impresion es importante

**Nota del autor:**

*el autor se desangra en un torrente que sale por ojos, oídos, nariz y boca*

Bueno… creo que se me fue un poquito la mano con el Santos/Piñera,… imaginarse a dos presidentes hechos y derechos en semejante postura es... creo que después de lo que he escrito, nadie volverá a mirar el noticiero de la misma manera *se limpia la sangre del rostro, limpia sus lentes manchados de sangre*. Lo de las cosas macabras de Peña… algo he oído con respecto a su primer esposa, cuando era gobernador del estado de México,… una historia bien macabra en la que no quiero entrar en detalles. Por cierto… ¿hay alguien con sangre tipo A+?,… creo que me va a dar algo *se desmaya por la pérdida de sangre*.

Y sí, tengo que confesar una cosa: QUIERO UN APARTAMENTO ASÍ, BUAHAHAHAAAAA! *hace una pataleta* (Claro, el apartamento de mis sueños sería de esa misma forma, con un jardín en la terraza, o al menos una casa con una cubierta ajardinada, perfecta como para hacer yoga y meditar).

Por cierto: EL GER/ITA ES CANON, ES CANON! *corre gaymente en círculos*… lo que todos sospechábamos **ES CIERTOOOO!**... las evidencias están en el extra de **Buon San Valentino **que acabaron de subtitular los de Aino Fansub, **BENDITOS SEAN LOS DE AINO FANSUB POR TRADUCIR HETALIA! ***alaba gaymente a las traductoras y al staff de Aino Fansub*.

Con respecto a la relación entre **Horuko Mishida **e **Ichiru Mizayama** tengo que decir lo siguiente: si, existe una especie de "tensión sexual no admitida", pero es demasiado extraña: puedo sencillamente decir que ambos son demasiado orgullosos como para admitir lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Vamos a ver qué pasa entre ellos dos, como que tanto fanservice de Horuko las ha tramado, ¿no?. Lo del restaurante, se debe a que no se fían de sus presidentes y no quieren pasar necesidades con los giros. Quizás hayan unas que otras reuniones en el restaurante, pero todo a su tiempo.

Por cierto: SOY TAN GAYMENTE FELIZ! *corre y salta celebrando los 20 comentarios* 20 comentarios EN SOLO 4 CAPÍTULOS… POR JUPITER SANTISIMO!... *llora gaymente* me han hecho el autor más feliz sobre la faz del fandom!

Bueno, tengo que calmarme, así que los dejo con la capsula informativa de hoy:

**Negocios entre los países miembros de la alianza.**

Durante la macro rueda de negocios desarrollada durante la cumbre del pacífico de Cali, cientos de empresarios de los cuatro países miembros del bloque hicieron negocios cercanos a los 25'000.000 de dólares. El sector en el que hubo mayor cantidad de negociaciones fue el sector de **alimentos**, especialmente de parte de empresas importadoras chilenas. Los puertos que en 5 o 10 años van a experimentar un fuerte crecimiento en cada uno de los países de la alianza son: **Valparaíso **en Chile, **Buenaventura **en Colombia, la conurbación **Lima-el callao **en Perú, y **Acapulco** en México, a razón de ser conocidos como las **cuatro puertas doradas del pacífico. **La razón de esa denominación es sencilla: se prevé que dentro de 15 años el 50% de los bienes, productos y servicios que se comercian en américa latina fluirán entre estos cuatro puertos, los cuales naturalmente tendrán una importancia cada vez mayor, en especial por la política de **puertas abiertas **de los países miembros de la alianza. Agregado a esto, en ese mismo lapso, se estima que el 60 o 70% de todos los bienes, productos y servicios provenientes de oriente que -ingresarán a américa latina, **lo harán por alguno de estos cuatro puertos**, por lo que los servicios de aduanas de las cuatro naciones miembros de la alianza están intensificando los controles para evitar el ingreso de contrabando chino. Las demás estimaciones predicen que estos cuatro puertos tomarán una importancia económica muy poderosa en el mercado internacional, pues si las cosas marchan como están marchando, no dudemos en predecir que las **cuatro puertas doradas** serán los puertos de mayor tráfico en todo el continente.

Bueno… sigamos con esta locura demente. Disfruten del capítulo de hoy… por cierto… ¿quieren saber el nombre del restaurante?, lo dejaré en suspenso… soy malo, muy malo, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Ahora, LEAN!

**Capítulo 4: la primera impresion es importante!  
**

**HAY UN COMPLOT EN MI CONTRA!**

**Cualquier político colombiano cuando es acusado por cualquier delito.**

**Tokio… tempranito en la mañana.**

Ahhh, la mañana. Hermosa, hermosa mañana, en la cual el dios Morfeo levantaba su nocturno manto de la urbe tokiota, dejando que el astro rey ilumine toda la faz de la hermosa tierra, mientras todos empiezan sus actividades diarias desde temprano.

Bueno, o eso se supone.

Miguel no podía evitar pensar en aquella chica irritante que le había dado semejante tunda, sin motivo o razón aparente. Si así eran las cosas con las mujeres tokiotas, mejor andarse con cuidado. Podían perfectamente matarlo.

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde que estaban en Tokio, y se estaban adaptando. Bueno, después de todo algunos habían hecho buenas migas con los vecinos, en especial México y Horuko Mishida, del 806. Perú no tuvo tanta suerte con las gemelas Hazeyama, pues después de evitar que la pobre de Haruka cayera en el charco, el golpe que había recibido de parte de Haruka, y además de eso, un par de patadas de la otra gemela, Tetsuka, había optado por tomar distancia.

Manuel sencillamente estaba empezando a hacer el plan de compras para el restaurante, (que aún no tenía nombre), pues la semana que venía ya abrirían el local que habían montado con tanto esfuerzo, y especialmente después de que Colombia y México se encargaran de expulsar a todos los espíritus chocarreros que habían en el interior del mismo. Muchos les decían: el local está maldito, está remaldito… más maldito que la casa de la maldición[1]. Aunque también había un apartamento maldito, recontrarchiquetemaldito en el interior del conjunto: el apartamento 820, pero no viene al caso eso.

Por lo pronto, nana Haru había acordado por teléfono varias citas con algunos empresarios. Era necesario empezar a trabajar en lo que originalmente habían sido destinados: hacer acuerdos comerciales, jalonar inversionistas, convencer a empresarios de lo atractivo de invertir en américa latina, en especial el bloque de la alianza pacífico, forrarse en billete con jugosos acuerdos y no permitir que algún político idiota la viniese a cagar, en especial cierto mexicano copetudo y medio tarado que tenía el cargo de presidente de los mexicanos.

Bueno, con tal es que el restaurante les había quedado "recuqui", y evidentemente el lunes de la siguiente semana tendrían que abrir. Pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, así que Manuel tomó los 500 yenes del mercado y se fue al minisúper de la esquina, para comprar unas cuantas cosillas que hacían falta en casa.

Ichiru tenía el día libre, después de toda la frenética semana en la que había tenido que preparar las planchas de impresión para el tercer tomo de **Thomas the inspector. **Así mismo, pensaba hacer un relanzamiento de **Shotaru No Sempai! **y su colega Hidekaz Himaruya le había propuesto trabajar en un proyecto interesante, una comedia ambientada en la era Meiji llamada **Raikagen!. **Naturalmente, tendrían que liquidar el asunto con sus propios mangas (tanto Barjoona Bombers como Thomas the inspector), proponerle a Natsuke Koeda, quien era el jefe de contenidos de Gentosha, la idea y ver cómo funcionaba. Tenían definidos algunos personajes, algunos escenarios, parte de la trama y la línea de tiempo. Pero con el éxito individual de sus mangas, y la competencia,… sería difícil convencer al consejo directivo de que aceptaran una propuesta muy arriesgada como Raikagen!.

Horuko estaba en SONYA hablando con los ejecutivos para la grabación de los demos. Al menos el día sería tranquilo, aunque no quería aceptar que extrañaría a ese pedazo de idiota medio pervertido merodeando desnudo por ahí,… claro, como el muy flamante Horuko Mishida era tan tacaño como para no pagar un maldito aire acondicionado,… tendría que soportar su molesta presencia de esa manera. Pero sin embargo, en la puerta del refri encuentra una nota, escrita de puño y letra por Horuko mismo antes de salir.

_Ichi…_

_Se acabó el café, no hay tofu, tampoco hay carne, la fruta se está acabando y el arroz está poquito._

_Compra algunas cuantas cosas en el minisúper de la esquina, por lo de la administración no le preocupes, ya le pague a Tenjou-san los 800 yenes del mes._

_Le pregunté por lo del aire acondicionado, pero él dijo que no permitiría más modificaciones. Así que tendremos que seguir aguantándonos el calor que hace en el apartamento… por lo que deberías considerar andar con menos ropa… así estarías cómodo…_

Horuko sabía dar en el blanco. Ichiru se sonrojó avergonzado frente a esa insinuación… tan directa. Una carita sonriente estaba dibujada en la nota al lado de esta frase… que daba a entender muchas cosas.

_Posdata: Hidekaz te manda saludos. Manda a decir que descanses un poco, que te vuelves irritable cuando no duermes bien._

_Con todo el cariño, tu insoportable compañero de apartamento…_

_Horuko._

Ya tenía bastante con un compañero de apartamento nudista, para que también él mismo anduviera en esas fachas.

Bueno, ahora estaba en el minisúper, comprando el mercado. Miraba todo con atención, seleccionando la fruta, comprando unos cuantos enlatados, un par de filetes de pollo o res para al menos hacer un delicioso _nabe**[2]**_ mixto, o quizás hacer _Nikujaga. _Era la única receta con la que no había parecido dar en el clavo. Y era raro, porque aparte de mangaka Ichiru era el que prácticamente cocinaba (a pesar de que instigara a Horuko para que cocinara, pero era un desastre completo), y con el Nikujaga no había podido dar con el chiste.

Sin embargo, Manuel estaba con ese mismo predicamento. Y para más inri, no se había fijado en el camino, por lo que su carrito choca contra el de Ichiru. Los dos se frustran e irritan, no es para menos: Ichiru está irritable por el poco descanso, y Manuel está irritable también porque aún no puede dormir muy bien que digamos gracias a los ronquidos de cierto peruano que es su compañero de habitación que siempre son medio molestos… aunque también tiene algo de trauma por lo del avión. Los chillidos de ese niño aun le retumban en la cabeza.

—IDIOTA, FIJATE POR DONDE VAS —espeta el chico de lentes y cola de caballo al chileno de cabello café oscuro y ojos color marrón.

—ah, no… primero fíjate tú por donde vas… —le responde el chileno.

Por lo pronto, las cosas no habían marchado tan bien que digamos.

Después de un tenso e incómodo encuentro, tanto Manuel como Ichiru recogieron los productos que habían caído al piso. Se miraron con ese profundo reproche, como pretendiendo buscar culpables entre ellos dos, aunque para Manuel era diferente.

Cada quien se dirigió a la caja, cancelaron sus productos, y tomando caminos separados, regresaron al conjunto Tetsuya. Pero había algo… una extraña y fea espinita que quedaba en el interior de ambos. Por muy crudo que sonara, parecía que el destino, la siempre caprichosa fortuna[3] siempre interferiría en sus destinos.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Los liberales han robado 15 de mis vacas!**

**Pero como sabe que fueron liberales?**

**Si hubiesen sido mis copartidarios, no me hubiesen dejado ni una!**

**Un viejo chiste colombiano de temática bipartidista**

Nana había acordado previamente dos citas con un par de importantes empresarios. Habían acordado encontrarse todos en la tienda por departamentos 109 que quedaba en pleno distrito de Shibuya. Y a pesar de todo, y de que el tramo en metro de Odaiba a Shibuya estaba por las nubes (a 5 yenes con 30 céntimos el pasaje), no podría sacar su auto compacto… pues sabiendo cómo es de atestado el tránsito en Shibuya sería imposible llegar a tiempo.

Y algo que no toleraba Saitage-sama eran los retrasos. Y la cita con Heijo Saitage, dueño de Saitage-Doiichi Inc. era a las 3:30 de la tarde.

—chicos… no podemos tardarnos demasiado, Saitage-sama nos espera y no podemos dejarlo plantado! —exclamaba el joven supervisor, mientras esperaba a las cuatro repúblicas

—ya vamos nana! —exclamaron los cuatro.

Y después de tanto esperar, los cuatro se dirigieron corriendo a todo tropel hacia la estación de trenes de Odaiba, (que quedaba convenientemente cerca del archirreconocido edificio de Fuji-TV[4]), tomaron la línea expresa hacia Shibuya, justo en plena hora pico. Soportaron de forma franciscana el calor de la tarde, lo atestado del vagón y demás. Transmilenio era como un lujo de la reina de saba comparado a semejante lata de sardinas en la que estaban embutidos.

—oigan.. alguien me tocó las nachas —se quejó México.

—deja de quejarte Pedro… no es la primera vez que te pasa. —exclamó el peruano a la defensiva.

—pero… ¡me tocaron las nachas!

—pues que esperabas de un transporte público como este, pedazo de idiota… agradece que no es el metro de Santiago, estúpido —atinó a decir el chileno de forma algo cruel.

Nana se había perdido entre la marea de gente. Y peor aún, no sabían en que estación parar. Aun así, consiguieron llegar a la estación de Shibuyama, en medio de la marea de gente que era literalmente vomitada por los vagones del metro. Ciertamente todo un caos, como diría Gaviria-chan

Los chicos estaban desorientados, confundidos y aturdidos por todo el "maniculiteteo" de todo transporte público. Pues no solo a México le habían tocado anónimamente las nachas: a chile lo halaron de un brazo, a Perú lo agarraron de una pierna y a Colombia… le aventaron la mano a la "torre Colpatria"… lo cual le hizo pensar que Sammy Colt estuviera en sus sucias asechanzas, buscando poseer su trasero de un modo u otro.

Sin embargo, después de reunirse y conseguir encontrar a Nana (gracias al muy extraordinario sentido de orientación de Chile y México, los cuales estaban habituados a todo ese caos infernal del metro en horas pico), vendría lo más difícil.

Cruzar la calle.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Soy lo más grosso que existe sobre la faz de este miserable mundo…**

**Argentina, en uno de sus lapsus narcisistas, mientras se mira al espejo**

El cruce peatonal de Shibuya era indefinible. Considerado (y es cierto) como uno de los pasos peatonales más atestados sobre la faz de la tierra, (aunque México con el cruce del paseo de la reforma no se quedaba atrás), un ofidio reptiloide de gente constantemente cruzaba de un punto a otro entre los tres puntos principales del cruce de Shibuya: la estación Shibuyama con el monumento al fiel perro Hachiko, el monumento del "moyai", y por último y no menos importante: el edificio de la tienda por departamentos 109

Atestado como si solo, pero estéticamente lindo: mucha publicidad, gigantescos y muy luminosos avisos publicitarios, mucha, pero mucha, pero DEMASIADA GENTE… ah, y claro… un puesto de sandías cuadradas a 50 yenes la libra.

Cualquier parecido con Times Square es pura coincidencia.

Pero bueno, la cosa es que los cuatro, si, los cuatro latinos estaban aterrados con la impresionante cantidad de gente. Mucha gente. Demasiada gente.

—¿Cómo demonios vamos a cruzar por esta calle? —espetó el colombiano aterrado y asustado con la gigantesca romería que siempre se advenía sin falta alguna.

—ya,… tranquilízate, esto será pan comi…

Y acto seguido, México es arrastrado por la marea de gente que empezaba a cruzar la calle. Y un perdido grito proferido por el pobre azteca era lo único que se podía oír en ese momento. Que susto.

Por lo pronto, todo marchaba más o menos, pues todos estaban temiendo lo peor. Repentinamente, a nana le timbra el celular.

—¿diga?

—_IDIOTA, ESTOY EN LA ESQUINA DE SHIBUYAMA AL LADO DE LA ESTATUA DE UN PERRO Y NO SE QUIEN ME ARRASTRÓ PARA ACÁ_

—Cálmese Mexico-kun —le dijo tranquilizadoramente Ryutaro al pobre mexicano que estaba aterrorizado por la experiencia que acababa de pasarle— quédese allí y ya lo recogeremos

Y acto seguido, otra vez la marea de gente se lleva por delante a Perú. Este grita desesperado, Intentando regresar hacia donde estaba antes. Oh sorpresa, está en la esquina contraria. Este simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Ya la marea lo estaba arrastrando hacia otro lugar. Prontamente, empezó la paranoia de los que quedaban (Colombia y Perú). Quien sabe que pasaría…

—ustedes dos quédense aquí, —ordenó nana— si se pierden, Santos-sama y Piñera-sama me matarán.

Y comenzó una odisea épica por rescatar a sus dos aterrorizados niños… ups, perdón por el lapsus… para poder llevarlos hacia la cita, pues ya faltaban 15 minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo y era necesario reunirlos.

Así que ni corto ni perezoso, nana se abalanzó sobre la masa ingente de personas, tomó su celular y telefoneó rápidamente al celular de Perú.

—Miguel-san, dígame donde está! —exclamó perentoriamente Nana asustado y aterrado.

_—c-creo que aquí, en el interior de la estación Shibuyama _—exclamó Perú desorientado— _pero no sé por cual parte estoy._

—pregunte por la salida que da hacia el monumento a Hachiko —le indicó el supervisor— y me espera allí. Pedro-san está allí esperando… apenas lo vea me espera allí, y no se mueve del monumento a Hachiko… ¿me entendió?

—_más claro que el agua no puede ser. _—respondió el peruano.

Siguió las indicaciones. Con rapidez pasmosa, y en medio de la gente, Ryutaro se dirigía al monumento al perro Hachiko, que quedaba contiguo a la estación. Menos mal aún estaba allí Pedro y pronto llegaría Miguel. Pero miró hacia atrás y oh sorpresa: Manuel y Juan Pablo no se encontraban.

Mierda. Mil veces mierda. Ahora tendría que buscarlos a ellos también, no podía estar en una situación tan deprimente en ese momento. Pero Primero, tendría que ir por Pedro y Miguel que estaban en el monumento a Hachiko, que por fortuna estaba cerca a la estación Shibuya. Por fortuna, ambos estaban allí, y ni corto ni perezoso los tomó de las manos.

—Rápido, tenemos que buscar a Juan Pablo-san y a Manuel-kun —exclamó de forma perentoria Nana Ryutaro.

Ellos lo acataron. Y en medio de la confusión natural del cruce Shibuya, Manuel intentó llamar al teléfono de alguno de los dos. Menos mal pudo responder, por lo que le preguntó al par de perdidos (o desorientados) en donde estaban.

—chicos…. Donde carajos están metidos —espetó el peruano irritado

—_estamos aquí, en la tienda interdepartamental 109_ —respondió el chileno— _llegamos por pura y simple casualidad._

—bueno, espérennos allá— ordenó entonces México.

Y después de todo, consiguieron llegar a la cita. Aunque con un par de minutos de retraso, lo cual hace que Saitage-san opte por irse del restaurante, frustrado y ofendido. Además, se le estaba haciendo tarde para la cita que tenía en Nagata-cho con las principales directivas del Jiminto para la financiación de la campaña del candidato a la gobernación de Tokio.

De nada sirvió la épica embolatada que padecieron todos en el confuso tránsito peatonal de Shibuya.

—lo siento mucho pero Heijo-san ha tenido que retirarse —dijo el asistente del señor Saitage, Ryukio Murashima— ha tenido que finiquitar algunos compromisos en Nagata-cho[5] con el ministro de finanzas.

—así que está en Nagata-cho…

A nana se le ocurrió una idea. Pero era mejor dejar así, pues todos estaban cansados, querían regresar a casa y simplemente olvidar el molesto rato que han pasado en Shibuya,… además de prepararlo todo para la **gran inauguración **del restaurante, que después de intensos, polémicos, espantosos y escandalosos debates había llegado a tener un nombre:

**Latin Tigers!**

**ラテンちぐられせん会！****[6]**

**Continuará…**

* * *

[1] Alude a una muy macabra película de terror japonesa de una casa maldita que en la que nadie sale vivo después de entrar a la misma. La película, se llama **La Maldición**, y naturalmente hay un remake de esta película, evidentemente conservando la línea original de esta película…

[2] Denominación del estofado tradicional japonés

[3] Un día de estos, les prometo que haré un fic sobre "Fortuna"… ella merece su espacio.

[4] De hecho, es en el distrito de Odaiba en donde se desarrolla una parte considerable de **Digimon Adventure**.

[5] **Nagata-Cho **es el distrito en donde se encuentra la sede del **Partido Liberal Demócrata** (o **Jiminto**)**. **Su actual jefe político es **Shinzo Abe**, el cual actualmente ostenta la dignidad de primer ministro.

[6] Después de tanto buscar, opté por este nombre, y mejor aún… Google-sama me dio la traducción al Kanji.


	6. a la vuelta de la esquina

**Nota del autor:**

Por cierto: Odaiba es **una isla artificial! **Y yo de idiota poniendo que quedaba cerca al centro,… pero bueno, lo importante es que quedó clarificado esto, y ya que me acuerdo muchos de los hechos de Digimon sucedieron en Odaiba. Primer cameo: DIGIMON, más específicamente **Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya**.

Por cierto, GOOGLE DE %$%&%·&, PORQUE NO TRADUCES BIEN EL KANJI, TRADUCTOR DE PACOTILLA!... aunque ciertamente me he metido en un curso de japonés online, y es difícil aprender pronunciación y mis intentos de escribir en modo Romanji no son tan buenos. Tengo que aclarar que el nombre real del restaurante es el de **Latin Tigers. **Aunque con la absurdidad de esta historia, puede que haya una que otra incoherencia, pero no importa. Intentaré subsanarlas con el tiempo.

Y lo del cruce Shibuya, vi un par de videos y es muy impresionante la cantidad de gente que cruza por ahí. Inclusive, hay gente que es arrastrada por la muchedumbre que cruza en Shibuya… lo juro por snoopy. Como un dato especial, el cruce Shibuya es considerado como **el cruce peatonal más concurrido en el mundo**, con un flujo cercano de **15.000 personas **por hora, por lo que lo cruzan ** 365.000 **personas por día, totalizando eso por el año serían unas** 131'400.000 **personas por año

**El dato del día: adiós a los aranceles!:**

En la reciente cumbre de cancilleres y ministros de comercio y finanzas de los países de la alianza, celebrada en Villa de Leyva en pasados días, se definieron una serie de hojas de ruta para reforzar la integración entre los países miembros. Además de eso, el creciente interés de **Canadá **y **Costa Rica **en pertenecer a este bloque comercial ha crecido con el paso de los días. Muchos otros países se han interesado en la alianza, entre ellos **China **(Aiyaaaa!), **Corea del Sur **(dazeeee), **Turquía** y nada más y nada menos que el amado y querido idiota que todos conocen: **EUA **(HEROOOOOOOOO!). Por lo pronto, veremos qué pasa. Otra noticia, es que cada uno de los miembros de la alianza ha empezado el desmonte paulatino de los aranceles, en un 92%. El crecimiento proyectado para esta alianza es de 4.5%, por lo que se ha dicho que **ha sido una alianza que ha dado muchos réditos en tan poco tiempo.**

Después de esta pequeña reflexión, ahora sí, al capítulo. LEAN!

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**A la vuelta de la esquina puedes encontrarte con muchas sorpresas.**

**Porque los viernes, la vida siempre me golpea con éxito…**

**Que disfrutes ese golpe papá!**

**Sorpresa, a su papá Francisco cada vez que sale de casa (de la serie de TV amo de casa, del canal RCN)**

**Distrito de Odaiba, cerca del mediodía.**

Otra jornada de clases terminaba con su habitual rutina de siempre. Kojiro caminaba con un aire de leve desinterés, solo como siempre, pensando en divagaciones que no viene al caso. Se había despedido de Daisuke[1], a quien había acompañado desde la salida del colegio y a quien había dejado en casa. Naturalmente todo andaba normal, todo parecía andar normal pues Kojiro deseaba regresar a casa y enfrascarse en su propio mundo cuando una persona poco confiable le sale por una calle.

—pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… —dijo el hombre de forma algo perturbadoramente extraña— a un estudiante, que buena suerte la mía.

—señor… no quiero problemas, así que ¿puede darme permiso?, me esperan en mi casa —dijo el chico de cabello castaño y lentes de marco oscuro.

—aaaah, un estudiante.. creo que de cuarto o quinto año de secundaria —atinó a decir malignamente otro gañan que había salido del lado contrario de la calle.

_"Esto no me está gustando nada…" _exclamó para sus adentros Kojiro.

—déjame mirar tu maletín, muchachito… —dijo un tercero, que estaba trepado en un muro, el cual bajó de un salto y acto seguido le metió la mano al morral que cargaba el joven.

Estaba asustado. Demasiado asustado, por lo que su reacción instintiva fue la de intentar escapar, pero no tuvo éxito. El segundo tipo le había propinado una patada en una pierna, la cual lo había derribado por completo.

—eres muy arisco, jovencito —atinó a decir el líder de la banda— y eso me gusta… me gusta mucho.

Kojiro estaba aterrado con la expresión degenerada del tipo. Parecía relamerse con la situación. Rezó una oración, hizo una desesperada suplica a lo que fuera aunque no creyese en nada. Intentaba no demostrar miedo, no quería darle concesiones a esos tipos. El pie le dolía intestinamente, pero reprimió el grito: si tendría que morir, moriría sin gritar, sin suplicar por misericordia.

—púdrete, maldito asqueroso —le espetó el joven con desprecio.

A pesar de todo, y de la espantosa situación en la que estaba metido, alguien lo había oído.

—OIGAN, USTEDES, PARTIDA DE GUEVONES!

Los aludidos se dieron vuelta. Kojiro miro a su salvador: un joven de veintitantos años, de pantalón de jean gastado, tenis converse, una camiseta de color negro en donde estaba escrita la frase **se habla español****[2]**, sobre la camiseta una camisa a cuadros de tonalidad azul de manga corta, varios vendajes enrollando sus manos y brazos. Ojos fieros color verde esmeralda, cabello negro azabache, pronunciadas patillas, tez morena y robusta constitución física.

—¿Qué quieres _Gaijin**[3]**_ idiota? —le espetó el líder al misterioso hombre.

—primero, dejen en paz al chico —exclamó retadoramente el latino— y no sufrirán. Si no me hacen caso, rogarán a dios no haber nacido nunca.

Lo único que hacen los tres tipos en cuestión es reírse de forma estruendosa. Kojiro estaba aterrorizado, no quería que a ese misterioso desconocido le pasase algo por su culpa. Juan Pablo estaba esperando por respuesta, estaba preocupado por el joven, no toleraba para nada lo que estaba pasando y estaba dispuesto a todo. Los idiotas no sabían que tenían enfrente a una nación, y no a cualquier nación: tenían enfrente a uno de los más hábiles soldados de américa latina: a Colombia.

—sabes, no se me antoja —le responde el ladrón— si deseas un niño así de dulce y bello como este, búscatelo por otro lado, pero este es mío.

Colombia sonrió malignamente. Un aura oscura, negra y densa le rodeaba. Daba mucho miedo.

—tú lo pediste.

Todo pasó en un par de segundos. Con una rapidez sobrehumana se abalanza sobre el ladrón, propinándole un brutal leñazo al estómago, el cual lo pone de rodillas. El golpe había sido tan brutal, que le hace vomitar lo que había consumido en el desayuno, mas algo de sangre. Ya a gatas, y con un codazo certero al cuello lo noquea por completo. Los otros dos, ni cortos ni perezosos, toman un par de armas contundentes, prestos a atacar. Colombia los mira, espera a que se acerquen lo suficiente. Desarma a uno con una inmisericorde llave, lo inmoviliza, y este suplica misericordia con desesperación. Le niega la oportunidad de misericordia, por lo que hace lo mismo que con el otro ladrón. Un golpe a la nuca. El tercero, simplemente se rinde y suplica por su vida.

—piedad… por favor, piedad… —suplicaba el tercer ladrón, el cual estaba aterrado y asustado con lo que habían hecho con sus otros dos compinches. Lloraba de forma tan desquiciada que los mocos se le escurrían de su nariz de forma demasiado asquerosa.

—yo no ataco a rendidos —espetó el colombiano con desprecio— un soldado honorable jamás hace eso. Espero que con esto aprendas a jamás meterte con alguien que sea menor que tú, ni siquiera aprovecharte de muchachitos. Si te vuelvo a ver husmeando por cualquier colegio, o atacando a cualquier jovencito por ahí,… no dudaré en sacarte de tu sucia madriguera y darte una paliza mucho peor que la que le di a este par de hijue******.

Se postró a los pies del colombiano de forma servil, agradeciendo por la misericordia concedida. Se sorbió los mocos, se limpió las lágrimas.

—gracias… muchas gracias…

—ahora, LARGATE DE MI VISTA RATA ASQUEROSA! —gritó Colombia al borde de la rabia.

Y de volada, el ladrón se escapa de forma desesperada. Juan Pablo se acerca al muchacho, su expresión cambia drásticamente, a pesar de todo está preocupado por el chico.

—oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿le parece esto bien, señor…? —espetó sarcástico Kojiro al colombiano.

—wow, wow, wow… vamos, te salvé la vida ¿y tú me respondes con sarcasmo…? no creo que ese sea el modo de tratar a tu salvador.

Sonríe. Kojiro nota esa sonrisa tan sincera y relajante en el rostro del colombiano. Por alguna razón, sentía confianza con él: no cualquiera se enfrentaba así como así a tres gañanes por salvar a un muchachito desconocido de las garras de semejantes ratas.

—perdone… creo que no le agradecí lo que acabó de hacer por mí.

—ah, tres tipos como esos no son nada —dijo el colombiano con toda la naturalidad del mundo— he tenido que enfrentar a gente peor.

Intentó levantarse, mas no pudo. El dolor de la pierna era insoportable, demasiado insoportable, pero se contenía. Juan lo notó.

—¿te llevo a tu casa?

—no debería.

—insisto, no creo que puedas caminar con esa pierna —le dice la nación al joven estudiante.

Tomó el maletín, recogió los útiles desperdigados por el piso, luego tomó al muchacho y lo cargó entre sus brazos. Kojiro estaba apenado y sonrojado, parecía una colegiala cargada por su novio, o como las novias occidentales que eran cargadas en brazos a la recámara nupcial. Sin embargo, se notaba en el misterioso hombre que lo había salvado una disposición altruista para ayudar y un magnetismo extraño en esos ojos verde esmeralda, tan misteriosos y profundos, en esa sonrisa tan confiada, sincera y natural que estaba esbozada en su rostro.

—por cierto, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?... sé que puedo a veces ser un poco aterrorizante, pero no soy tan malo como aparento ser—le dijo Colombia al chico.

—Soy Kojiro Taeda —dijo entonces el chico a modo de respuesta.

—mucho gusto Koji, soy Juan Pablo Márquez Botero. —le responde Colombia, identificándose por su nombre humano.

Siguieron caminando como si nada. Kojiro se fijó en él: en esa sonrisa confiada, suelta y sincera que lo rodeaba, sintió la inherente y extraña fuerza de sus brazos, auscultó el sonido de los latidos de su pecho. Algo extraño parecía surgir en medio de todo: una sensación nueva y extraña que surgía de su interior.

Y por muy extraño que pareciera, empezaba a sentirse a gusto.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Admiro mi capacidad de soportar gente que merece una patada en la cara**

**Noruega, cada vez que Dinamarca comete o dice alguna estupidez.**

Bueno, los chicos no se encontraban (de hecho Manuel estaba ultimando detalles para la inauguración, Miguel estaba haciendo unas cuantas llamadas y Pedro… Pedro extrañamente estaba en el gimnasio, dándole duro a la pera de boxeo), faltaba mucho para la inauguración, y no sabía dónde vivía Kojiro, además de que la pierna necesitaba de atención. A pesar de que este le insistió que no lo llevara a un hospital, (no quería pasar la vergüenza de que la madre de Daisuke, la cual era médico residente en el hospital general de Odaiba, lo viera cargado en brazos de un hombre mucho mayor que él[4]), lo llevó consigo al local. Quizás habría un botiquín o traería su propio botiquín del apartamento.

—dime en donde vives. —le inquirió Colombia al joven, mientras se dirigían al restaurante— mínimo tus padres deberán de estar preocupados por ti.

—lo dudo… tal vez mi madre se preocupe, pero mi hermana estaría feliz de que no apareciera y mi padre ni se percataría de mi ausencia. —respondió Kojiro de forma seca

—no deberías de tener tan mal concepto de tu familia… —le reprochó Juan.

—por cierto, vivo en el **Tetsuya Place Building, **en el apartamento 808 —respondió de forma algo cortante el joven, a modo de evasiva.

—ah, de haberlo dicho antes. Vivo en el mismo edificio, en el apartamento 805.

Habían llegado al local. Estaba cerrado, pero Juan Pablo tenía copia de las llaves. Abrió, y Koji se quedó asombrado con la atractiva y muy amena decoración del local, aunque aún no habían inaugurado. Sentía como si estuviera en un mundo distinto, muy alegre y variopinto, sentía que estaba tanto en la costa pacífica chilena como la colombiana, se sentía como si estuviese tomando pisco en las playas de lima o quizás mirando el atardecer en las costas de Acapulco.

—es…

—sí, es bonito… pero aún no lo hemos abierto —le dice el colombiano— espero que me guardes el secreto.

Una sonrisa muy pícara se esbozó en el rostro del latino. Lo depositó con cuidado en una silla, como si fuese una cosa muy delicada. Sus ojos color chocolate se fijaron en los ojos esmeralda del colombiano, tan hipnóticos, tan atrayentes, tan profundos.

—espérame aquí, ya traigo el botiquín.

Se dirigió entonces a la cocina: debía de tener el botiquín cerca. Por fortuna lo había encontrado, así que sacó vendajes, un ungüento para calmar el dolor, algunas gasas y yodo. Regresó entonces a donde estaba Kojiro, el cual estaba allí, sentado, esperando.

—bien, quédate quieto, relájate, puede que te duela un poco pero a medida que pasa el tiempo te irás acostumbrando.

Enrolló la bota del pantalón hasta la rodilla. Palpó la piel pálida, suave y tersa, la leve vellosidad que apenas empezaba a surgir en sus piernas, que parecía sentirse como una tersa piel de armiño. Kojiro intentó reprimir el dolor que sentía a causa del esguince, pero sin embargo no podía resistirse a las manos de ese hombre palpando su piel.

Con una concentración y experticias propias de un médico, retiró el calzado y la media, dejando el pie expuesto. Tomó algo de ungüento entre sus dedos, masajeando con delicadeza, mientras el chico intentaba reprimir los suspiros de dolor que querían salir de su interior, aunque su expresión no era de incomodidad ni de molestia alguna… estaba sonrojado, estaba por así decirlo _excitado._

Se miraron con cierto deseo reprimido, a pesar de que no era correcto. Juan se fijó en la piel tersa y blanquecina de Kojiro, en su cabello castaño oscuro, casi cercano a un tono negro, en sus ojos achocolatados y melancólicos, en ese leve aire adolescente que lo dotaba de un encanto algo extraño e hipnótico. Kojiro se fijó en Juan, en sus contrastes: la jovialidad de sus maneras, la áspera sensación de sus manos acariciando su piel, ese extraño contraste de insondable experiencia que tenían sus ojos verde esmeralda, la aparente juventud de su cuerpo, pero que en su interior parecía resguardar un alma vieja y atormentada.

—no deberías reprimir todo lo que sientes —le soltó Colombia al chico— a todos nos pasa cosas como estas, si te duele puedes quejarte con toda entera confianza.

—no… no debería —dijo entonces el oriental, amordazándose a sí mismo.

Siguió masajeando con cuidado, con delicadeza. El dolor iba cediendo, siendo reemplazado por una sensación de calidez que parecía recorrer desde su pierna hacia todo su cuerpo. Y no solo era eso: era una emoción misteriosa, nueva e incómoda la que surgía por aquel amable hombre de ojos color verde esmeralda que lo había salvado de aquellas vejaciones, que en ese momento lo estaba atendiendo con una dedicación ilimitada.

Tomó los vendajes. Con cuidado manifiesto, los iba enrollando alrededor del pie, posteriormente al tobillo, enrollo luego la canilla, tocando, palpando esa piel tersa y suave como el armiño, sintiendo tal vez como a aquel chico parecían erizársele eléctricamente los instintos, tal y como a él mismo le estaba pasando.

—listo —exclamó el colombiano con una sonrisa— ahora al menos podrás recuperarte mejor en tu casa.

Se intentó levantar, más no pudo. Sin embargo, hizo un leve asentimiento.

—muchas gracias, Juan Pablo-san… ha sido usted muy amable conmigo —respondió entonces el chico.

—ah, ah, ah, ah, aaaah… así no podrás caminar tan fácilmente —le dijo Colombia—me encargaré de llevarte a tu casa.

—pero…

—nada de peros. —insistió el colombiano— hasta que no llegues a tu casa, no quedaré tranquilo.

Y lo volvió a cargar. Salieron del local, Juan con cierta dificultad y cargando a Koji de un brazo, pudo cerrar la puerta del mismo. luego, siguió cargándolo a dos brazos, dirigiéndose con paso rápido al edificio. Al llegar, fueron vistos por el administrador, Tenjou-san, quien los miró de una forma demasiado reprobatoria… como si pensara en que aquellos dos tenían otro tipo de intenciones. No se había percatado de que el chico estaba lesionado, y que al menos Juan lo había atendido de forma debida.

Subieron por el ascensor, hacia el piso 8. Coincidencialmente, Manuel también estaba llegando. Perplejo, miró a Juan Pablo y al chico que cargaba en brazos.

—JUAN! —exclamó el chileno asombrado— no me digas que…

—aishhh por dios bendito, no malpensés hombre —respondió el colombiano— lo dejo en su casa y regreso.

—Como tú digas.

Llegó al apartamento, que por fortuna quedaba en el mismo piso. Koji descolgó uno de sus brazos, y tocó la puerta. Le abre su madre, Kirume. Esta queda asombrada y algo consternada al ver a su hijo en brazos de un hombre, y no cualquier hombre… porque como mujer no podía negar el atractivo del hispano.

—disculpe que la moleste mi señora, pero a su hijo lo atacaron unos hampones… lo encontré tirado en la calle, lo curé y me dijo que vivía aquí en el Tetsuya Place.

—ah… dios mío Koji… —exclamó Kirume asombrada —no sabe cuánto le agradezco, señor…

—Juan Pablo, mi señora —le respondió Colombia, identificándose por su nombre humano— vivo aquí junto, en el 805. Por cierto, ¿Dónde puedo dejarlo…?, por lo que veo a este muchacho usted lo alimenta muy bien, pues está un poco pesadito… —bromeó.

—de verdad, Juan Pablo-san, le estaré eternamente agradecida. —insistió la señora Taeda— no sé de qué forma podría agradecérselo.

Le indicó que lo dejase en la poltrona de la sala. Con una impresionante delicadeza, la representación del país suramericano dejó al muchacho recostado en la misma, teniendo cuidado de no empeorar la lesión.

—no tiene porqué, aunque… —lo pensó— si desea, la puedo invitar a usted, a su hijo y a su esposo a una cena especial en el restaurante que mis compañeros y yo abriremos hoy. Le agradecería mucho que fuera, es hoy por la noche la apertura.

—de verdad, agradezco tanta amabilidad de su parte.

Antes de salir, se despidió, y de una forma muy peculiar.

—eh, campeón… cuídate ese pie, y ve a un médico. —le dijo Colombia— si te recuperas te prometo que iremos a jugar un picaito[5] en el parque que queda aquí cerca.

No entendió a lo que aludía. Sin embargo, le respondió a su manera.

—me gusta más el baseball. —respondió con una evasiva el joven oriental.

—la pelota caliente… estoy un poco oxidado, pero puedo servirte de _cátcher._ —le contrapunteó alegremente el colombiano[6].

En todo caso, se despidió y se retiró del apartamento, después de haberse vuelto a calzar con sus zapatos de calle. Y acto seguido se dirigió hacia el apartamento, en donde ya estaba Manuel arreglándolo todo para la apertura del restaurante.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Cuando existen las ganas todo se puede,… y se vale… AHONHONHONHON**

**Francia, antes de violar a su víctima de turno.**

**Y entre tanto, en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita…**

Después de un tedioso viaje, un canadiense de ojos color amatista, acompañado de un hombre de constitución robusta, vestido de conjunto ejecutivo descendían del vuelo, acompañados de una costarricense de cabellera color castaño oscuro, con una pañoleta amarrada a su cabello, acompañada de su jefecita.

Bueno, después de todo, el primer ministro Stephen Harper[7] y la presidenta Laura Chinchilla tenían fuertes aspiraciones para entrar a la alianza. Matt sencillamente no quería ser tan ignorado como siempre, y María Teresa… bueno, era sencillo: quería acceder a todo el yaoi posible, espiar unas cuantas parejitas por ahí, comprar un par de buenos doujinshis y buscar tal vez una cámara realmente eficiente y pequeña para espiar a sus hermanos… y a ciertos jefes de estado por ahí.

Total, habían recibido una invitación de Santos como presidente de la Alianza para la inauguración de un restaurante que los países de la Alianza habían abierto en Tokio. No solo irían ellos: también asistirían varias de las naciones observadoras, y cabía la posibilidad de que Nihon-san fuera a la apertura.

—bueno, si no sabes llegar a Odaiba puedes tomar el monorriel, o la línea Shibuyama-Chiyoda-Oshima: los llevará hasta la estación Odaiba. —le dijo el ministro Harper a Matt —llamas apenas llegues, busca a Tenjou Nuruyama, él es el administrador del edificio **Tetsuya Place**, te entregará las llaves del apartamento.

—_boss… _cuide bien del sr. Kumajiro… —recomendó el canadiense— a él le gusta el jamón con maple a las tres de la tarde, que no le falte nada….

—tranquilo Matt —le dijo entonces su jefe— siento mucho que no hayas podido llevar a tu oso pero el estará bien. Sabes bien que si pudiera, hubiese dejado que el sr. Kumajiro te hubiera acompañado, pero de acuerdo a las indicaciones del señor Nuruyama, no permiten mascotas en el conjunto.

—lo voy a extrañar,… lo voy a extrañar mucho _boss… _—musitó Canadá.

Y le abrazo. Se aferró al ministro Harper, como si fuera un niño que no quiere dejar a su papá en el primer día de clases. El ministro Harper simplemente le revolvió el cabello, se dejó abrazar, sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle las lagrimitas al pobre canadiense, lo siguió consolando con palabras reconfortantes y en fin: después de todo, logró calmarlo. Cualquiera podría morir de diabetes si los hubiesen visto.

Por su parte, la presidenta Chinchilla estaba con su protegida regañándola, como siempre.

—recuerda lo que acordamos, María Teresa: nada de YAOI, nada de Doujinshis, nada de espiar a los vecinos, nada de juntarte con Japón o con Hungría para semejantes cochinadas…

—si señora, ya lo sé, no volveré a tener material YAOI… —exclamó la costarricense bajo un agobio espantoso.

—nada de HENTAI, nada de YURI, nada de espiar a Canadá en el baño, nada de espiar a la gente en espacios _privados_,…

Seguía con la cantaleta de siempre. Y se volvía monótono.

—nada de videos eróticos, nada de participar en castings para pelis porno como jurado,… en fin. —terminó la Chinchilla su retahíla.

—en conclusión…

—nada de inmoralidades.

Como si no supiera las andanzas de algunas de las ministras de su gabinete. Bueno, podría decir que ambos habían atendido todas las recomendaciones.

—Nos vemos en una semana, —se despidió Harper.

Y acto seguido, tanto la presidenta Chinchilla como el ministro Harper se fueron como alma que se lleva el diablo. Ya tendrían que buscar por sus propios medios el transporte que lo pudiese llevar a Odaiba sin problema alguno. A pesar de todo, había aparecido un burócrata de la embajada colombiana en Tokio, de aspecto amable, tez clara, complexión semiatlética, vestido de rígido conjunto de etiqueta, cabello color negro algo revuelto y rebelde, unos lentes de marco algo grueso[8] y una leve sombra de barba en sus mejillas. Sus bellos ojos azules y su sonrisa coquetona podrían derretir al macho más macho sobre la faz de la tierra, y bueno,… el canadiense se había fijado en aquel supervisor que le imponían. A costa rica le empezaron a generar muchos malos pensamientos, demasiado sucios al ver al joven burócrata que era un suke hecho y derecho (o en otros términos aparentaba que le gustaba el "dar y recibir"), al lado de un uke tan dulce y tierno como lo podía ser Canadá, quedaba hecho como un todo señor seme.

—y usted es… —inquirió el canadiense con interés.

—mucho gusto, soy Fernando Ortiz[9], agregado de la embajada de Colombia en Japón. —dijo entonces el tipo en cuestión. —seré su supervisor, mientras el consejo en pleno evalúa su ingreso a la alianza.

—soy Matthew Williams, represento a la mancomunidad de Canadá. —dijo entonces Canadá con su acento sutil y algo tímido.

A costa rica empezaron a surgirle muchas cochinas ideas con ese jovencito… que también implicaban al canadiense. Y dado que estaban en la meca del santísimo dios YAOI, en la tierra santa de las fujoshis maniacas adictas al YAOI (y también de los viciosos depravados fundashis adictos al BARA), tendría que aprovechar todo lo que pudiera. Cualquiera diría que ese muchachito de deseable y apetecible cuerpo de skateboarder estaba hecho a la medida de Matthew: tenía una cara algo inocentona pero a la vez dotada de esa picardía latina que siempre caracterizaba a cualquier colombiano.

Así que se propuso firmemente a una cosa: a encarretar sentimentalmente al supervisor y al canadiense. Y ver si puede renovar su colección con material nuevo y fresco.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**CROCRÓ, CROCRÓ, CROCRÓ!********[10]**

**Las lastimadas del VAPOR… de nuevo.**

Todo lo tenía listo para la apertura de la noche. Y bueno, todo marchaba a las mil y un maravillas.

Aunque el revoltijo sentimental de los cuatro tigres no es que fuera el mejor, por evidentes razones. Por lo pronto, tenían que preparar todo para la apertura.

Manuel no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Ichiru. Era extraño, pues después del incidente en el minisúper, había tenido otro incidente con el susodicho mangaka en el ascensor. Se siguieron mirando con ese reproche incómodo, como si supieran que entre ambos había algo más que una extraña atracción-aversión magnética. Sin embargo, Ichiru estaba en las mismas: se había bloqueado, literalmente hablando, y el único dibujo que podría hacer era el retrato de Manuel-kun.

Y eso generaba toda suerte de confusas emociones, que no lo dejaban ni pensar claramente, ni trabajar. A ninguno de los dos.

Pedro estaba en ese mismo predicamento: todos los santos días, desde las 6:00 am hasta el mediodía ocupaba su tiempo en el gimnasio, ejercitándose o dándole golpes a la pera y el saco de boxeo. Bueno, al menos los primeros dos días la ira que tenía contra Copetes se había disipado, pero sin embargo su asistencia al gimnasio era por otro motivo. Quería verlo, quería ver a ese jovial y enigmático pelirrojo que era su vecino, quería la cercanía de Horuko a su lado. Sin embargo, sus encuentros eran algo esporádicos: unas veces iba, unas veces no iba… y total, a pesar de que habían coincidido también en el parque y en la calle, habían días en los que sencillamente no lo veía en absoluto.

Miguel era otro mortificado por aquella chica de coletas negras, y muy, muy mal temperamento. Haruka estaba en las mismas: no había podido olvidarse de ese chico que por un instante había evitado que cayera al charco, sus ojos tonalidad ámbar oscuro parecían haberse grabado a fuego en su interior. Por un instante creyó ver que tal vez Miguel podría ser ese _hombre ideal _que tanto había buscado… sin éxito. Haruka intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que había obrado bien al golpear a ese chico, pero en realidad a esta pobre chica de carácter tsundere se le estaban cruzando los cables de lo lindo.

De una forma u otra, compró un ramo de flores para disculparse con Miguel, dado que después de que se le pasara la rabia se había percatado de que el peruano simplemente quería impedir que ella se cayera al charco. Más sin embargo el pobre de Miguel había quedado muy traumado con respecto al actuar de Haruka, tan extraño y bipolar: o en otros términos una loca tsundere maltratadora.

—Chicos, se nos hace tarde para abrir el local! —exclamó Nana.

—YA VAMOS, ESPERATE TANTITO, NANA, QUE JUAN NO SE HA TERMINADO DE ARREGLAR!

Y Ryutaro se llenó de paciencia para la apertura. Nada podría salir mal en ese día.

Naturalmente, tenían que llegar con dos horas de antelación para que pudieran poner el aviso (que por cierto, había sido mal escrito por los de la agencia de publicidad), preparar toda la decoración, empezar a arreglar los platillos y demás. De eso último se encargarían Perú y México, quienes querían descollar a todo el vecindario con un suculento y exquisito banquete, para así deleitar a los paladares japoneses.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**A QUIEN LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE NO PUEDES APLASTARLO NI SIQUIERA CON UNA PANTUFLA!**

**Edward Elric, cada vez que le dicen enano.**

**QUE NO SOY ENANO, MALDITA SEA! (vuelve a decir Ed)**

**ENANO! (responde el autor)**

**YA CALLENSE Y DEJEN LEER! (dice uno de los lectores)**

**Bueno, en el restaurante, cerca al atardecer…**

Todo ya estaba listo. Habían traído el montaje, y un espectacular y muy luminoso letrero era en ese momento instalado en la portada. El frente del restaurante contaba con un espléndido ventanal coloreado, a modo de vitral. La puerta era doble, hecha en madera de caoba tallada, con un gusto algo nostálgicamente victoriano, tal como lo era el interior del local justo antes de que lo reformaran y decoraran. Un parasol, instalado en el frente le dotaba de ese aire de distinción que todo buen restaurante podría tener: tal vez Juan Pablo podría instalar un bello puesto de grasienta y exquisita fritanga, lista y dispuesta para que los vecinos, los empleados públicos, los estudiantes y obreros japoneses, se tapen las arterias con las exquisiteces de la fritanga colombiana, y dejen de comer basura chatarra hecha en McDonald's.

(nota del autor: **QUE** **VIVA** **LA** **FRITANGAAAA**!)

Naturalmente, a pesar de la modernidad de Odaiba, se notaba que el anterior dueño del local tenía un gusto muy exquisito y nostálgico para algunas cosas.[11]

Los chicos se habían puesto trajes formales para la apertura propiamente dicha. Lucían elegantes, atractivos y podría decirse que estaban "con la percha dominguera".

—cuidado,… cuidado,…. Más a la derecha, más a la derecha —coordinaba el peruano a los dos obreros que instalaban el letrero… —no, par de idiotas, un poco a la izquierda!, A LA IZQUIERDAAAA!

Por poco el letrero cae al piso. Este estaba cubierto por una tela oscura que lo cubría. Los obreros estaban evidentemente emparapetados sobre el toldo, con todas las condiciones de seguridad reglamentarias.

—eso, eso… así, así a la izquierda,… ahora pónganlo —ordenó el Peruano.

Pusieron el letrero. Los obreros espiaron en el mismo… e inevitablemente empezaron a reír de forma idiota.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—ah, nada… nada Miguel-san —dijo uno de los obreros— ya está listo todo,… son…

—si, son unos 1.200 yenes para cada uno, más una bonificación.

—no, no, no… que vergüenza con usted, Miguel-san —dijo el otro de los obreros— con los 1.200 nos parece suficiente.

Así que Miguel les pagó el dinero, y los dos obreros se fueron como si nada.

—¿le decimos a Miguel-san? —inquirió uno de los obreros.

—no… él se enterará por su cuenta.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**¿8 DE CADA 10 GATOS?, WHISKAS DEBE DE SER PARA TODO EL PUEBLO!**

**NekoLenin, en una de sus arengas felinas al Purrrletariado.**

Por lo pronto, Matthew y Teresa habían conseguido arribar al apartamento. Evidentemente, Tenjou-san les había dado a los dos las naturales indicaciones de siempre, (nada de YAOI, nada de meter gente al apartamento para hacer cochinadas, nada de fiestas, total, la misma cantaleta infumable de siempre). Pero por alguna razón, Matthew le había echado el ojito al supervisor adjunto.

Naturalmente, Teresa se había percatado de las suspicaces miradas que el canadiense, con su timidez y todo, le estaba lanzando a Fernando. Y ella no podía negar que el supervisor estaba delicioso… y a razón de que Matthew tiene una parte gala muy "considerable", la situación podría ser realmente explotable. Lo que importaba era que quería YAOI,… y como buena fujoshi depravada, tendría muchas herramientas a su disposición.

Estaba el **Uke**, estaba el **Seme**… UKE+SEME: YAOI… y viéndolo de cierta manera Matt necesitaba de un empujoncito. Así que mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro, si no es que tres: ingresaba a la alianza, encarretaba sentimentalmente a Matt con un sexy bombón latino, y de paso tendría material fresco y calientito para su colección.

—muchachos, precisamente hoy abren el restaurante. —dijo Fernando, el supervisor. —así que he llamado a mi colega, el señor Harune para poder ver como ustedes dos colaboran con el evento.

—entendemos —le dijo entonces Canadá.

—Bueno, si desean pueden descansar un poco antes de salir.

Desempacaron sus cosas, miraron el apartamento, el cual era de similares características al de los cuatro miembros de la alianza. Solo que en vez de los DVD de la serie de FMA, estaba toda la saga completa de los caballeros del zodiaco… lo cual inevitablemente hizo malpensar muchísimo a la costarricense, a tal punto que temblorosamente sostenía uno de los DVD de la saga del santuario,… con una cara muy depravada, un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, y una imagen mental muy perturbadora: Canadá, vestido con la armadura de Pegaso, siendo poseído carnalmente por el supervisor… el cual usaba la armadura dorada de Sagitario… y evidentemente, ambos no usaban nada de fondo., ni una trusa, ni nada de nada. La sola imagen la hace malpensar.

—Mattie….—canturreó malignamente Costa Rica— ¿quieres ver conmigo la saga del santuario?

El canadiense atendió a la invitación. Extrañamente recordaba que Francis era un aficionado a la serie, a tal punto que Japón le había regalado en un cumpleaños una copia a escala real de la armadura dorada de acuario que de cuando en cuando se ponía.[12] Se la había visto un par de veces.

—_Of course, Therese. _—exclamó el canadiense. — a Francis le encanta, y me ha dicho que es su saga favorita[13].

Y pusieron entonces el DVD a correr, se sentaron en el piso de la sala, Canadá se abrazaba de una almohada y Costa Rica simplemente estaba recostada contra la poltrona, mientras empezaban a ver el cabezote de introducción de la serie.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**NEOLIBERALES, NEOLIBERALES EVERYWHERE!**

**Cesar Gaviria en un momento de locura.**

**Entre tanto, en el restaurante…**

La gente empezaba a aglomerarse con interés mirando los alrededores del restaurante, mirando con atención el letrero que aún estaba cubierto. El ajetreo de la cocina era impresionante, todos cinco (pues nana se había metido en la cocina para ayudar), si, los cinco estaban al trote cocinando, preparando, montando los platos, lavando loza (cosa que es una tortura de nunca acabar, lo digo con conocimiento de causa), desempacando platos, desempacando cristalería, en fin.

—POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, SACÁ LOS ALFAJORES QUE ESTÁN APUNTO DE QUEMARSE! —gritaba el chileno, dándole ordenes al peruano, el cual estaba revolviendo una sopa en la estufa.

—AY POR DIOS BENDITO… AY POR DIOS BENDITO!, TEN CUIDADO CON EL KING KONG DE MANJARBLANCO! —exclamaba el peruano aterrado mientras México tambaleaba con el gigantesco postre que cargaba hacia una de las mesas del restaurante.

—IDIOTAAAAA, TENÉS QUE BATIR MAS LAS CASPIROLETAS, AUN NO ESTÁN A PUNTO —ordenó el colombiano al chileno, el cual batía frenéticamente un tazón con un líquido blancuzco, con un olor profundo a dulce y ron.

—DEJEN LA PUTA CHINGADERA Y VIGÍLENME LOS ANTOJITOS QUE YA CASI HAY QUE BAJARLOS DEL HORNO. —exclamaba el mexicano, el cual cargaba la fuente de cristal con el impresionante y gigantesco postre peruano que Perú había hecho.

Total, era un caos. Un completo caos. Necesitaban ayuda, y los clientes ya empezaban a aglomerarse, puesto que tenían que prepararlo todo para la apertura, ser contundentes y atraer clientes… y de paso, a unos cuantos empresarios.

Después de tanta confusión y ajetreo, tenían la mesa del banquete lista: antojitos, King Kong de Manjarblanco, caspiroletas y alfajores era lo que habían servido en la mesa de los postres. Resaltaba el gigantesco postre de manjarblanco, que hacía honor a su nombre: era enooorme, y estaba servido en una fuente de cristal. Ese postre solo empequeñecía a los demás postrecitos que estaban a su lado.

—listo, ahora… hay que abrir. —exclamó entonces Ryutaro

Salieron por la puerta trasera. Se dirigieron los cuatro hacia el frente, en donde todo estaba ya listo y decorado para la grande y muy pomposa inauguración del nuevo y flamante restaurante. La gente ya estaba arremolinada y ansiosa por ver qué era lo nuevo que pensaban abrir en Odaiba, y como carajos habían podido reconvertir el antiguo local maldito en semejante restaurante.

—damas y caballeros, niños y niñas… hoy tenemos el gusto de abrir por primera vez a nuestra amada clientela, el restaurante…

Redoblan los tambores. Todos estaban a la expectativa.

Y los cuatro, jalaron con fuerza del telón que cubria el aviso. Y oh! Sorpresa, no era lo que esperaba que dijera el aviso publicitario.

**_CASA DE LOS AMERICANOS IDIOTAS!_**

—QUEEEEEEE! —Exclamaron todos cinco al borde de un ataque de histeria. Los babosos de la agencia de publicidad habían copiado mal el nombre, o alguno de los cuatro había mal escrito los Kanji del nombre original que habían propuesto.

—dios… lo que nos faltaba, ahora quedamos como unos idiotas… —dijo entonces Perú al borde de un ataque de pánico al ver cómo la gente empezaba a disgregarse…

—tapémoslo rápido antes de que se vaya la gente y no compre nada. —exclamó Colombia.

Rápidamente Colombia y Perú treparon hacia la tolda, y volvieron a tapar el aviso. Era mejor así.

Y bueno, después de eso , la gente entró, miró la decoración, disfrutó del ameno y delicioso ambiente del restaurante, probaron y comieron todos y cada uno de los platillos de la casa… y al final, todo salió bien. O eso se supone. Sin embargo, tendrían que hablar seriamente con el de la agencia de publicidad para ver cómo podrían solucionar ese lindo chascarrillo que habían tenido con respecto al aviso.

Después de una tediosa noche, todos estaban cansados. Y mañana sería un día muy duro.

**Continuará…**

* * *

[1] Aludo a **Daisuke (o Davis) Motomiya**, protagonista de Digimon 2.

[2] Es la camisa negra que Juanes solía usar.

[3] **Gaijin (****外字): **término despectivo que se usa en Japón para referirse a los extranjeros.

[4] Dirán algunos que es **shota** pero no lo es: las relaciones **shota **son entre los 9 y los **15 años**… aun así, Kojiro tiene 16,.. por lo que técnicamente (y digo técnicamente) se podría considerar **shota **el **Col/Koji.**

[5] Un **picaito** es un partido de futbol amistoso de 10 jugadores, 5 por cada equipo.

[6] De hecho muchos beisbolistas de la **NBL **son de origen colombiano.

[7] Stephen Harper es el actual primer ministro de Canadá.

[8] Maldita sea, como que tengo un fetiche con los lentes…

[9] Son dos supervisores los que contrató Santos: **Ryutaro **supervisa a los cuatro miembros de la alianza. **Fernando **supervisa a las naciones aspirantes.

[10] Tengo un trauma con este singular grito de batalla: solo por trolear, si desean, cópienlo y péguenlo en sus comentarios: ¿la intención?... ninguna: simplemente por capricho. **CROCRÓ, CROCRÓ, CROCRÓ!**

[11] Soy joven, pero tengo una onda muy retro. Demasiado retro: a mí me gustan especialmente los edificios con un aire del art decó, de principios de siglo XX, o la arquitectura organicista de Víctor Horta y Antoni Gaudí.

[12] Un dato curioso: **Francia** es el país en donde hay mayores ventas de anime y manga en Europa. Es especial la serie de "Saint Seiya", la cual tiene considerables grupos de fans en Francia. De hecho, la mayor cantidad de fanáticos de la serie son franceses. Uno de los caballeros dorados (**Camus de Acuario**) es de origen francés, por lo que puedo considerar que Francia aparte del lado pervertido, tiene un lado medio otaku.

[13] Los que habrán visto la saga del santuario, sabrán de lo que hablo… ¿_Non_?... AHONHONHONHONHON


	7. cosplayers y karaoke

**Nota del autor:**

Bueno,… entro en un tema que a todos les encantará: **OTAKUS AL PODER!: **y como saben ustedes, yo tengo un marcado gusto por el animé de mis adoraciones y mis afectos **Full metal Alchemist**. Así que esto va a ser una especie de preludio al capítulo más loco, desenfrenado y disparatado de toda la serie hasta este instante… AIYAAAAAAA!

Por cierto: **Tigres latinos ya tiene su logo!. **Pueden ya verlo en la portada de este fic… y pronto, puede que empiece a subir algunos fanarts de la alianza pacífico en mi DeviantArt, así que echen una miradita, deléitense y si tienen cuenta en DA, agréguenme a sus watchers.

**Dato del día:**

**de acciones, opciones y commodities: el Mercado Integrado Latinoamericano y su importancia en la economía de la alianza pacífico.**

Una de las más fuertes estrategias que han consolidado a la alianza en tan corto tiempo ha sido el **mercado integrado latinoamericano**, el cual ha integrado las operaciones bursátiles de las bolsas de valores de Bogotá, Lima y Santiago de Chile. La **Bolsa Mexicana de Valores **ha comenzado su proceso de integración, haciendo adquisiciones bursátiles en los mercados de valores de Bogotá, Santiago y Lima, así como abriendo sus operaciones bursátiles para estas bolsas. De acuerdo a las estimaciones, y apenas el proceso de integración de la bolsa de valores de México esté terminado, el **MILA **será uno de los mercados bursátiles más fuertes de américa latina.

No siendo más, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo.

**El obligatorio disclaimer: **

Todas y cada una de las series citadas en este capítulo corresponden a sus autores, casas editoriales y estudios de animación. Yo solo las cito por puro y vil divertimento… NYAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA cofcofcof… NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA. Ah, y Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

Ahora: LEAN!

**Capítulo 7**

**Cosplayers y Karaoke: una loca, loquísima combinación.**

**Yo era una persona mala, muy mala… golpeaba a los gatos, abusaba de mi hermano… pero llegó la luz del perdón y mi vida cambió.**

**Ikki de Fénix, echándole su discurso de televangelista al villano de turno.**

**El lunes por la mañana.. en el Tetsuya Place Building…**

Las cosas marchaban de maravilla… o eso parecía.

Después de semejante chasco con el aviso publicitario, tuvieron una muy interesante y algo absurda discusión con los de la agencia publicitaria, puesto que estos pendejos idiotas se negaban a reembolsar el lindo aviso gigantesco luminoso que decía sin más ni menos **casa de los americanos idiotas**. Les reclamaron, les gritaron, les insultaron, pero los idiotas eran inflexibles.

Muy inflexibles.

Demasiado inflexibles.

Con tal, era que tenían una semana para reemplazar el letrero, que bien caro costó el desgraciado. Miguel precisamente estaba llamando a los de la agencia de publicidad para ver que podían hacer.

—COMO QUE NO REEMBOLSAN LO DEL MALDITO AVISO! —gritó iracundo Perú— PAGUÉ CASI 225.000 YENES, ¿Y USTEDES ME SALEN CON ESA BABOSADA?... CREÍ QUE USTEDES ERAN SERIOS CON SUS TRABAJOS, CARAJO!

—_lo siento Miguel-san, pero la política de Doumeji Workshop inc. No permite el reembolso de trabajos ya entregados. _—insiste la secretaria— _usted expresó la conformidad con el aviso, si desea puede devolverlo y podemos rehacerlo, pero no podemos reembolsarle el costo del mismo_

—YO NO NACÍ AYER, A MI NO ME VENGA A VER LA CARA MALDITA SEA! —siguió gritando el peruano de ojos avellana oscuro— O ME REEMBOLSA O LES ROMPO ESE ***censurado* **AVISO DE ***censurado*** EN LA CARA!

Eso asustó a la pobre secretaria.

Total, era que después de todo, al menos Miguel había logrado canalizar su frustración con respecto a ese molesto asunto. Y que más podía hacer el inca, simplemente resignarse de forma franciscana frente a lo que había pasado.

Por lo pronto, Juan estaba en la cocina organizando el desayuno, asando unas arepitas y preparando el cafecito de la mañana. Fritó unos huevos pericos1, tostó algo de pan en la tostadora, exprimió unas cuantas naranjitas y después de todo, sirvió para los cinco (pues que comen que adivinan, nana estaba allí de metido). A pesar de haberse recién levantado llevaba un delantal de color fucsia con estampados de cubiertos en el mismo. Y evidentemente, después de que todos se dispusieran a desayunar en el comedor, empezaron a hablar de los planes del día.

—bueno, después del fracaso con Saitage-san, me ha sido difícil conseguir una nueva cita… hasta hoy —dijo nana después de tomar un sorbo de café, aunque después agregó— a esto le falta algo…

Tomó el salero, y para estupor del colombiano, empezó a echarle sal al café2. Todos tragaron hondo: sabían que en cuestiones de café el colombiano era muy inflexible, y en especial al ver a este con un aura muy oscura, más oscura que la de Rusia, y con una expresión en su rostro que aterraría al mismísimo lucifer, sabía que correría sangre en ese momento.

—nana-… —dijo aterrorizado Chile— c-creo que no deberías echarle sal al café.

Y el pobre Ryutaro, indiferente y todo mira a su alrededor.

—¿por qué lo dices, Manuel-kun?

Señaló hacia atrás. Y Colombia, puso una mano en el hombro de nana, con una sonrisa forzada que daba miedo, los ojos en blanco y un aura muy, pero muy oscura… tan oscura que Rusia mismo se asustaría si viera a Colombia así.

—cuantas veces te he dicho… que el tinto3 solo lleva azúcar… —dijo Colombia con un tic en el ojo y las venas de la sien palpitando de ira.

—e-entiendo… Juan Pablo-san —respondió nana aterrorizado.

Y dejo el café a un lado. Juan Pablo lo probó a la usanza de un catador experto de café. Su expresión era de desagrado, y dolido, tuvo que botarlo por la cañería del lavaplatos.

—¿en qué íbamos? —inquirió entonces nana después de volverse a servir café, y echar cuatro cucharadas de azúcar de forma algo temblorosa.

—en que Juan casi te mata por estropear su café —recalcó el azteca— y que conseguiste una nueva cita.

—ah, sí,… una nueva cita. —dijo entonces nana— Keizo Takezawa, de pescados y mariscos Takezawa-Nijeru corp., nos ha dado una cita para hoy. El negocio es por cerca de 233'000.000 de yenes para cada uno, más un contrato de franquicias para distribuir los productos de la marca mariscos Takeni en américa latina.

—tu sí que sabes moverte… —exclamó entonces el chileno asombrado.

—Pero, hay una condición. —dijo entonces nana— tendremos que ir a la **anime expo. **Takezawa-kun tiene un hijo que es cosplayer, por lo que deberíamos ir como cosplayers.

—¿cospla-que!? —inquirieron entonces el peruano y el colombiano.

México y Chile4 simplemente rodaron los ojos.

—no me digan que no saben lo que es un cosplay… —exclamó con agobio México, al borde de un ataque de histeria.

—no, no sabemos casi nada de esa joda… —respondió Colombia apenado.

Y después de una retahíla algo sonsonetosa con respecto al cosplay, explicando sus diferencias entre el cosplay tradicional y los disfraces de Halloween, pudieron entonces proseguir.

Pero faltaba algo. Pues alguien tocaba a la puerta, y al parecer no era cualquier persona…

—HOLA CHICOS! —exclamó la costarricense de largos cabellos color café y diadema blanca— ¿CREYERON QUE ME IBAN A DEJAR SOLA?!

Era María Teresa. Y la costarricense estaba en periodo de incorporación a la alianza, lo cual era positivo en el aspecto económico… pero en los otros aspectos… mejor no decir.

—P-pero… Tere… —respondió entonces Miguel tartamudeando—¿y Mattie?... supongo que él te está acompañando.

Hizo una cara que daba miedo. Una expresión de pervertida, digna de Hungría o de Bélgica, que eran las fujoshis europeas más conocidas.

—mmm… lo dejé en el apartamento con nuestro supervisor —dijo con fingida inocencia Costa Rica— Es que Mattie necesita ponerse al tanto de todo lo que concierne estar en la alianza, y sé que Nando le puede ayudar con eso.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**¡Si no puedo hacer 400 sentadillas, daré 800 golpes a este poste y si no puedo saltaré la cuerda 1000 veces, y si no puedo hacerlo haré 2000 lagartijas!**

**Rock Lee, sobre la mejor forma de terminar con una tendinitis aguda.**

No entendía porque estaba solo con el supervisor. Fernando vivía cerca, en el edificio Ryukenshi Hills, que quedaba a pocas dos cuadras del Tetsuya. Y para más inri, llevaba una camiseta de tonalidad color beige, una pantaloneta cortica que dejaba ver sus piernas, torneadas y blancas, tenis deportivos y medias largas. La pronunciada y leve sombra de barba no estaba acentuada de forma fuerte, mientras que en ese instante, usaba unos lentes de marco más informal, cosa que lo hacía lucir un poco deseable.

Más deseable.

Mucho, muchísimo más deseable.

Apenas se habían todos dos recién levantado de sus correspondientes habitaciones, habían desayunado, y estaban precisamente hablando de la saga del santuario (que vieron los dos de forma íntegra hasta eso de las 11 de la noche), cuando vieron que alguien acababa de llegar. Y no era nada más ni nada menos que Fernando, el supervisor asignado a ellos dos, que eran los aspirantes al ingreso de la alianza.

—como que yo mejor me voy retirando…

—pero señorita Rendón, no creo que deba apresurarse, los demás están tranquilos en el apartamento.

—es que… es que quiero saludarlos, Fernando —mintió la costarricense— hace ya tiempo que no los veo, y necesito hablar con Juan sobre mi ingreso, si ya va a ser pleno o si todavía tengo que esperar otros dos meses más.

Se despidió, y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el apartamento de los demás chicos.

—este…. —dijo Canadá con timidez—¿ya desayunaste?, porque si quieres te hago unos crepés con miel de maple.

—ah, no… que pena con usted señor Williams, estoy bien, ya comí de camino hacia acá —respondió Ortiz.

Naturalmente, Teresa estaba espiándolos por medio de una cámara que había instalado disimuladamente en la sala, y que estaba conectada a su Smartphone. Y bueno, el sonrojo del canadiense tiene la facultad especial de subir los niveles de azúcar de cualquiera… además de que como ustedes saben nadie lo nota, total, el hecho principal es que Canadá es violable en exceso, y tan, como dice Japón, _K-A-W-A-I-I_ con todas las palabras juntas en mayúsculas, que si agregaba un video de Canadá a su colección, podría sacar copias y regalárselas a otras amiguísimas suyas como lo eran la Hérdevary y la Van Dyne.

Sería un Hit.

—lo mejor es que dejemos las formalidades para otro momento… —le dijo el canadiense.

—bueno,… si ust-..si tú lo pides, podremos tratarnos de forma un poco más flexible, aunque sea en privado. —atinó a decir el supervisor.

Total, estaba el hecho de que mientras todos sus cuatro futuros compañeros de alianza discutían sobre lo que implicaba el importante negocio, miró entonces por su Smartphone lo que estaba pasando. Y se notaba que entre los dos, parecía que había química. Mucha química. Demasiada química.

**De regreso al apartamento de los tigres…**

—Tere,… estás sangrando por la nariz —dijo entonces el mexicano consternado.

La costarricense no podía disimular su cara de depravación. Sostenía su teléfono de forma temblorosa, mientras fluía la sangre de su nariz, se transfiguraba una sonrisa depravada muy aterradora.

**En el apartamento de Matt y Tere…**

—hoy hay una convención de animé y manga en la ciudad —dijo entonces Fernando— y es importante que ambos asistan. Hay un negocio en juego, con el señor Nuzamu Hozuoka, quien es el vicepresidente de producto de Niharu-Doppensei y asociados.

—ya veo, ¿y por cuanto el negocio?

—son unos 45'000.000 de yenes, que incluyen un contrato de exclusividad de franquicias para ustedes dos… lo importante es que tienen que demostrarles a los demás miembros de la alianza su capacidad de hacer negocios en cualquier hora, a cualquier lugar y de cualquier manera.

—¿de cualquier manera?...

—sí, de cualquier manera, siempre que sea legal.

Naturalmente, el canadiense estaba más nervioso que de costumbre. Y el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo hacía ver dos veces más apetecible y ukeable.

**Regresemos de nuevo al apartamento de los tigres…**

—traeré algodón para la nariz de Teresa-chan —exclamó Ryutaro.

—Ah, y de paso un trapero para limpiar la sangre del piso, Nana. —exclamó el chileno— no vaya a ser que el señor Nuruyama se vaya a enojar porque le estropeamos su piso de parqué.

El lapsus se interrumpe cuando por sus oídos cruza la palabra **NA-NA**. Otro pensamiento, aún más depravado surgía de su mente con oír eso. Aunque inevitablemente, empieza a estallar en un frenético y desquiciado ataque de risa, al cual viene acompañado por una bizarra imagen mental,… tal vez muy perturbadora.

—espérenme aquí, vuelvo en media hora.

Y se fue como alma que se lleva el diablo del apartamento, en medio de la perplejidad de todos los presentes.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**(blandiendo una espada) URASHIMAAAAAAAA!...**

**Motoko Aoyama, con una espada de Kendo cada vez que ve al pobre Keitaro.**

Haruka aún no quería aceptar que se había equivocado con Miguel. Era difícil, pues a pesar de que una parte de su muy bipolar y tsundere cerebro le decía que Miguel era un buen y cortés chico. Otra parte de su muy tsundere cerebro le decía que era un pervertido fetichista. Con tal era que sentía que debía de tener una deferencia hacia su vecino, quien cortésmente la había salvado (por unos instantes) de aquel charco traicionero que quería mojarla.

A pesar de todo, esa mirada, esos ojos tan embelesadores se habían grabado en su interior. Se había fijado en el peruano de una forma bastante extraña, y en cierto modo habían comenzado mal, pero era tal vez por esa excesiva y desmesurada desconfianza que tenía ella hacia algunos hombres, paranoia infundada por su madre, quien había tenido muy amargas experiencias con su padre, experiencias que no viene al caso relatar.

—en que estás pensando, Haru… —le inquirió Tetsuka

—ah, solo en tonterías —exclamó entonces Haruka a su gemela a modo de evasiva— simplemente pensaba en el chico que me tiró al charco hace una semana atrás.

—¿en ese idiota? —respondió a modo de pregunta la otra joven— no creí que te impactara tanto semejante imbécil.

Y entonces Ian entra en escena.

—adivino que están hablando del vecino del 805 —dijo el irlandés— el que te tiró al charco por accidente.

Haruka, irritada con el comentario de su compañero, lo golpea brutalmente al estómago.

—si… es de Miguel-san del que estoy hablando… metiche —exclamó entonces la chica de coletas castañas.

Tetsuka simplemente rodó los ojos y se bebió tranquilamente el café. A veces no se entendía a ella misma, ni siquiera a su propia hermana gemela. Total, no sabía quién era la más bipolar de las dos.

—no sé pero… siento que me estoy equivocando con Miguel-san, pero siento que debo desconfiar de él… pero… hay algo en sus ojos…

—que te atrae. —completó entonces Tetsuka.

—sencillo Haruka, estás enamorada —contestó Ian.

—¡TU TE CALLAS! —espetó Haruka irritada, lanzando un manotón al rostro del irlandés, el cual evadió rápidamente.

Pero tenía razón en cierto modo. La pobre muchacha no podía olvidarlo, no podía olvidar su piel morena tostada por el sol, sus ojos de color ambarino, su estúpida sonrisa de galán de telenovela, su mueca de dolor al recibir un golpe. Agobiada, por la marea confusa de emociones, se cubrió el rostro con sus dos manos, hizo a un lado el plato de su desayuno y azotó su cabeza contra la mesa.

—soy una estúpida…

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**¿y qué vamos a hacer esta noche?**

**Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Pinky… TRATAR DE CONQUISTAR AL MUNDO!**

**Pinky y Cerebro, sobre sus planes para la noche.**

Tenían que arreglarse para salir a la expo. Y había ya conseguido varios cosplays para que los cuatro se disfrazaran, para no tener problemas al ingreso.

Juan Pablo había escogido de entre varios disfraces, un uniforme de alquimista estatal de la serie de FMA, más unos guantes con unos símbolos algo raros estampados en el mismo, y un bonito reloj de plata, copia fiel de un reloj reglamentario de alquimista estatal5. Manuel se había puesto unos shorts de jean, sandalias playeras, una chaleco de tonalidad rojiza y un sombrero de paja con una franja roja, muy alusivo a cierta serie llamada ONE PIECE6. Miguel estaba dubitativo, pero al final decidió optar por un cosplay algo sencillo… un smoking negro, un sombrero de copa, guantes blancos de etiqueta, elegantes mocasines de charol, antifaz de tonalidad blanca, y una larga capa rojo escarlata7. Y Pedro… el azteca había optado por un estrambótico traje de gánster color rojo escarlata, camisa de fondo blanca, un sombrero rojo escarlata de ala ancha y corbata negra8.

—y bueno… ¿Qué tal nos vemos?

—se ven bien… muy bien. —respondió nana a la pregunta.

El chileno se sentía incómodo con su cosplay. Y no era para menos, pues se notaban las esbeltas y muy bien trabajadas piernas del austral… cosa que generaría mucha atención entre muchas chicas.9

—no sé… como que muestro mucha pierna con esta pantaloneta tan pequeñita. —comentó el chileno avergonzado.

—entonces debiste escoger otro disfraz —contrapunteó el colombiano— había mucho de donde escoger y tu escogiste ya el cosplay de Luffy…

—pero no había más disfraces de one piece que este… ya habían agotado los de Zoro, Sanji y los demás! —reclamó el chileno— y estoy sintiendo mucho frío, Santiago está apretado e incómodo y no creo que el paso de los andes esté en mejor situación.

Era evidente la incomodidad del chileno frente a esa pantaloneta, que aparte de ser corta era ceñida… muy ceñida. Tal vez tan ceñida, que realzaba el _derrier_ del austral de manera considerable, amén del frente… pues se notaba que Santiago resaltaba mucho entre el short. Al menos todos afirmaban que el chileno había heredado la dotación trasera de papá España.

Repentinamente, la costarricense había llegado de sopetón al apartamento, después de que todos ya estuvieran listos, y viendo que nana estaba usando su conjunto ejecutivo de siempre, había traído el cosplay perfecto para él. Y que era tal vez muy acorde. Demasiado acorde. Excesivamente acorde, a las funciones que desempeñaba en ese momento Ryutaro Harune, alias **Nana Ryutaro… Nana Haru, **o sencillamente **NANA.**

—casi que no lo consigo, pero tengo el cosplay indicado para Ryu… —canturreó la costarricense de forma demasiado pervertida, mientras en su cara se transfiguraba una aterradora y muy depravada expresión.

Lo mostró. Y todos quedaron estupefactos al verlo: un cosplay de **Mary Poppins. **El largo vestido negro, el sombrerito ridículo de hongo, la sombrilla de tonalidad negra a la usanza británica, la ridícula maleta. Todo el conjunto. Completo.

—no… no…. Y no. —dijo nana aterrorizado— no me pondré esa cosa, Teresa-chan… no pienso pasar por vergüenzas de ese tipo, jamás, Teresa-chan.

—vamos _**nana… **_no seas tan malo —Costa Rica hizo un puchero.

—¿y cómo carajos lo conseguiste?—inquirió México con algo de interés.

—bueno….

_**Minutos antes, en una tienda especializada de Cosplays…**_

—_ESO ES MIO, PERRA MALDITA…_

—_YO LO VÍ PRIMERO ZORRA INMUNDA, ASÍ QUE ESTE COSPLAY ES MIO!_

—_NO, PAR DE ESTÚPIDAS… YO SOY LA UNICA DUEÑA DE ESTE VESTIDO TAN _KAWAII_ QUE ME HE ENCONTRADO_

_Y tres chicas se habían puesto a pelear histéricamente, mientras Costa Rica simplemente se llevaba como si nada el cosplay, y lo cancelaba en caja._

**Regresemos entonces con la programación habitual…**

—mmmm… lo encontré por ahí. —mintió la costarricense.

La costarricense estaba que se desangraba espantosamente con la fantasía. Entre sus manos, estaba el cosplay. Ella quería ver al pobre burócrata japonés usando el uniforme, que se metiera en el papel de la dulce y amada niñera británica que se había hecho tan famosa y conocida gracias a Disñey10… porque sencillamente, tendría que consumar su fantasía de ver a Ryutaro vestido como Mary Poppins.

—te lo vas a poner… te lo vas a poner… —canturreó malignamente la costarricense mientras sonreía de forma pervertida — además, te queda pues tú eres la niñera de estos cuatro y luego tú serás mi niñera y la de Mattie… Jijijijijijijiji….

—eres una pervertida enferma. —exclamaron los cuatro a coro.

Se acercó, sonriendo de forma depravada hacia Ryutaro. Este se comenzó a aterrorizar. Todos se comenzaron a aterrorizar, y no era para menos, por lo que rápidamente se abalanzó por la fuerza hacia nana, desvistiéndolo en medio de gritos y blasfemias, y poniéndole la falda y la blusa del cosplay de Mary Poppins.

Ya estaban todos listos. Nana estaba sencillamente… ridículo.

Evidentemente, después de semejante meollo tan bochornoso, ya todos estaban listos para salir hacia la **Tokyo Anime Expo 2013.**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**El cat chow no se debe quedar en la unión soviética... el cat chow debe de expandirse por todo el mundo!**

**NekoTrotsky, sobre el Cat Chow.**

**Centro de convenciones de Toeda Place, distrito especial de Chiyoda.**

Después de casi dos horas de viaje en metro, y el que todos en el metro se fijaran en Ryutaro, por el sencillo hecho de que un hombre usara un muy ridículo cosplay de **Mary Poppins**, habían conseguido llevar al centro de convenciones en donde se desarrollaría la convención.

Tokyo Anime Expo era una de las ferias de entretenimiento más importantes de Japón, y se celebraba con relativa frecuencia. Las editoriales de manga, la mercadotecnia del anime y manga, las tiendas especializadas del barrio Akihabara exhibían todos sus productos para todos los gustos. La mayoría de los mangakas noveles intentaban hacer publicidad de sus obras a través de Tankobons hechos por ellos mismos. Habían concursos de karaoke, de cosplay, ruedas de prensa, presentación de artistas y seiyuus famosos, firma de autógrafos, en fin.

El paraíso de cualquier otaku.

Había de todo, y para todos los gustos: una zona especial de mangakas kodomo11, con juegos lúdicos de diverso tipo para los más chiquillos. Otra zona, especializada en mangas shonen12 y shojo13, aunque con algo de Maho-shojo14. Y por último, había una sección especializada en mangas tipo seinen y josei15.

Canadá y su supervisor habían llegado temprano, a eso de las 9:30 de la mañana. El canadiense había encontrado de puro milagro un cosplay de la serie de anime de los caballeros del zodiaco, aunque curiosamente solo habían dos disponibles en la tienda en ese instante: el de **Hyoga **de **Cisne **y el de **Shun **de **Andrómeda**. A pesar de estar indeciso con respecto a que ponerse para la expo, no quería lucir tan afeminado (**nota del autor**: UKE no tiene que ser igual a NENA… hay UKES que pueden ser muy machos). Así que salomónicamente se decidió por el de Hyoga, pues el personaje de la serie de animé era en algo remotamente parecido a él (cabello rubio y ojos azules)… además había quedado con muchos traumas al ver cierta escena en casa de libra y la "calentadita" que el susodicho Shun le había dado a Hyoga… (y muchos sabrán de lo que hablo, non, _ahonhonhonhonhonhon_), más sin embargo el cosplay de Hyoga tenía su no sequé que lo hacía ver un poco más… "lindo"

Los demás habían llegado temprano, a eso de las 10:00 de la mañana. No tuvieron problemas con la entrada, aunque muchas fangirls se fijaron en el chileno… el cual era el centro de atracción a razón de su muy mostrón cosplay de Luffy. La costarricense, para no desentonar con su compañero aspirante se había conseguido un cosplay de Shaina de Ofiuco que mostraba mucho, que ponía a malpensar a muchos, y que evidentemente casi mata de una hemorragia a muchos fanboys que estaban por los alrededores.

—bueno… tengo entendido que ustedes dos —dijo Nana señalando a Matt y a Tere— han hecho un acuerdo con los de Niharu-Doppensei Inc.

—¿Cómo lo…? —inquirió con perplejidad el canadiense.

—tengo comunicación con mi colega, Fernando-san. —respondió Ryutaro.

Total, cada quien se dirigió a sus citas, aunque los cuatro parecían como chiquillos en dulcería.

**En uno de los reservados de uno de los stands…**

Keizo Takezawa estaba esperándolos a los cuatro. No por nada Harune-san había sido tan insistente en conseguirle una cita para poder acordar el negocio de distribución de sus productos. Takezawa-Nijeru necesitaba expandir sus mercados, y no había mejor oportunidad que esa para negociar: la flamante alianza del pacífico era la que haría negocios con su compañía. Mariscos Takeni, enlatados Takeni y Pescados Takeni, sus marcas más fuertes en el mercado asiático podrían expandirse con rapidez por américa. Y de paso poder tener considerables dividendos sobre las ganancias que pueda tener.

Lo inconveniente del asunto es que el negocio había tenido que acordarlo justo en el día en el que podría estar con su hijo Tokatsu, a razón de que así lo decía el acuerdo de custodia compartida.

Total, era que para no desentonar se había puesto un cosplay sencillito, nada excesivamente extravagante... si por extravagante era tener que usar un cosplay de Lord Petyr Baelish16, personaje de la saga **canción de hielo y fuego**, que estaba marcando un hit de sintonía en oriente, tenían stand propio en la expo, amén de una sección especial de doujinshis yaoi de Loras Tyrell y Renly Baratheon que eran la sensación entre las pervertidas fujoshis asistentes al evento.

Toku estaba con unos amigos en uno de los stands, simplemente mirando unos cuantos Tankobons. Fuera de eso, todo era normal, y extrañamente había visto a uno de los ejecutivos de Niharu-Doppensei, la empresa de mueblería de conglomerado de mayores ventas en Asia, especialmente con sus muebles de línea económica **Nippahu! **Y **Nippahu Rishi **que eran muy apetecidos.

Bebió tranquilamente de su té, mientras leía las ultimas noticias desde su Tablet.Esperó con paciencia, con parca paciencia,… a pesar de todo era su día libre.

—Takezawa-Kun… —dijo nana. —soy Ryutaro Harune, supervisor adjunto de la presidencia pro-témpore de la alianza pacífico…

—me parece poco adecuado que use un cosplay de Mary Poppins para semejante negocio —dijo Keizo con un tono serio.

—señor… discúlpelo, pero no pudimos hacer nada frente a nuestra psicópata compañera amante del porno gay —respondió Colombia avergonzado.

—los entiendo, tengo una hermana menor que es una fujoshi empedernida... pero sus gustos son un poco más crudos —respondió entonces Takezawa— le encanta leer a Gengoroh Tagame. Aun así, el cosplay de Mary Poppins no le luce mucho… a usted le favorece más el de la novicia rebelde.

Ese comentario incomodó mucho al pobre Ryutaro.

Comenzaron entonces los seis a hablar largo y tendido sobre negocios. Era una intensa orgía de millones y millones de yenes, de cifras, de números, de las cantidades a exportar y distribuir en el continente, del grueso del negocio. Era difícil, las posturas entre los miembros de la alianza eran tenaces, el chileno quería sacar ventaja de forma individual pero sus compañeros le atajan, naturalmente el peruano vuelve y toma un poco más de ventaja pero Colombia y México lo atajan,… en fin. Difícil manera de negociar.

—lo importante es que Takezawa-Nijeru Corporation tenga el flujo constante para las exportaciones. Nosotros podremos enviar como mínimo unas 23 toneladas de mariscos y frutos de mar hacia américa latina, pero el precio base para pagar estas exportaciones está en 4'854.000 yenes por tonelada.

—¿habla de 111'642.000 yenes?... es demasiado bajo el precio por la exportación. —exclamó el chileno.

—tómenlo o déjenlo. —dijo seriamente Takezawa-kun.

Lo comentaron entre ellos.

—súbalo al doble… —insistió Colombia— un precio favorable para todos puede ser de 223'.284.000 yenes.

—en otros términos 9'708.000 yenes por tonelada —dijo entonces el ejecutivo— no creo que mis colegas de la junta directiva acepten ese precio.

Inmediatamente, entra el hijo de Keizo. Su cosplay es sencillo: usa un cosplay de estudiante de la serie **High School of death**

—puedes pensarlo, papá… o incluso considerarlo con un concurso de karaoke.

—¿KARAOKE? —inquirieron los cuatro perplejos.

—no es una mala idea, hijo —respondió Keizo a la propuesta de su hijo, luego se dirigió hacia los miembros de la alianza— pueden participar en el concurso de karaoke, y si uno de los cuatro gana, aceptaré la proposición de los 9'708.000 por tonelada. Si pierden, o si los cuatro son descalificados, tendrán que aceptar la propuesta inicial.

—es un trato, señor Takezawa —respondió afirmativamente Colombia, a nombre de todos cuatro.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Y así, seré el Dios del nuevo mundo… NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! (u otra risa maniaca semejante)**

**Kira, diciendo falacias.**

—KARAOKEEE? —inquirieron los dos aspirantes.

—si… karaoke. —respondió entonces el representante de ND y asociados, el señor Hozuoka— hay un concurso especial de karaoke. El trato solo puedo cerrarlo si alguno de los dos gana.

Eso dejó a ambos perplejos. Al canadiense no es que se le diese mal el karaoke, pero su evidente timidez lo amordazaba. Para la costarricense, era pan comido.

Total, los seis participarían entonces en el concurso anual de karaoke de la anime expo.

**En otra de las áreas del pabellón de exposiciones…**

—DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, DAMOS INICIO A LA VERSION XIX DEL CONCURSO ANUAL DE KARAOKE, EVENTO PATROCINADO POR **TOKYO ANIME EXPO 2013! **—exclamaron al tiempo los dos presentadores.

Era considerable la cantidad de gente que asistía al evento. Naturalmente, era uno de los eventos principales de la anime expo: cientos de competidores provenientes de la mayoría de rincones de todo Japón venían a concursar en la competición más importante de karaoke del momento. Algunos se quedaban en el camino, algunos avanzaban, otros tantos conseguían ganar, otros no ganaban pero al final conseguían jugosos contratos con reconocidas casas disqueras de Asia, empezando sus fulgurantes carreras individuales en el mundillo del asian-pop.

El escenario era sencillo: Algunos instrumentos musicales, tres gigantescas pantallas de LCD que retransmitían una serie de imágenes, además de la letra de las mismas canciones, los implementos comunes de una tarima de conciertos y demás cosas que no viene al caso relatar, era lo que componía el escenario en ese momento.

Y la cantidad de gente era considerable: el concurso no era para cualquier pelagato, los concursantes tenían una experiencia considerable, el público era considerable, el jurado era de peso pesado. La competencia sería bastante dura.

Los presentadores del concurso eran Miho Fukuhara y Kaname Kabawata, uno de los integrantes de Chemistry. La gente estaba pidiendo a los gritos de forma frenética la presencia de los concursantes.

Y eso aterrorizaba a los concursantes, por sobremanera.

—Antes que nada, debemos de presentar a nuestro jurado calificador, ¿no es así, Kaname-san? —inquirió Fukuhara.

—tienes razón Miho —respondió alegremente el otro presentador— como jurado calificador tenemos a **HAJIME OKANO, LEIJI MATSUMOTO **y por primera vez y en exclusiva para esta versión 2013, al cantante colombiano **FONSECA!**

Y en ese momento las fangirls gritaron de una forma ensordecedoramente desquiciada.

El concurso era retransmitido por unas cuantas cadenas privadas de TV, especialmente TV TOKYO. Todos estaban a la expectativa en ese instante, pidiendo a gritos a los primeros participantes.

—bueno… como veníamos diciendo, en esta edición decimonovena del concurso anual de Karaoke, tenemos participantes provenientes de diferentes latitudes del país, además de tres nuevos competidores provenientes de américa —dice entonces Kabawata— la competencia va a ser bastante dura.

—pero no hemos hablado de los premios, —exclamó Fukuhara— el ganador del primer lugar tendrá como premio una camioneta **TOYOTA HILUX 2014 **0 kilómetros, con todos los papeles en regla —posteriormente, una espléndida camioneta sale de una plataforma, entre luminotecnia fastuosa y demás.

—el segundo y tercer lugar, ganarán un equipamiento completo para el hogar, y un bono de compras por 235.000 yenes, cortesía de la tienda interdepartamental 109 y nuestros patrocinadores SONYA, Toshiba, y SUBARU —dijo entonces Kaname-san.

Entre tanto, en los camerinos la cosa era distinta. Caos, literal y absoluto caos, y no era para menos: aparte de ellos cinco, (pues Matt también estaba involucrado en eso), otros 10 concursantes de diferentes edades se preparaban entre bastidores para salir. Evidentemente, todos estaban nerviosos y no era para menos, ninguno no es que se le diera tan fácil el karaoke.

—tu nos metiste en esto, así que tú vas a comenzar —espetó crudamente Chile— así que sales primero o te sacamos a la fuerza.

—¿y por qué yo tengo que ser el primero? —inquirió perplejo el colombiano, a modo de evasiva.

—porque fuiste tú el que aceptó lo del karaoke—respondió el peruano—así que deberás de iniciar tú.

—no… no, yo no soy tan bueno con el Karaoke, —evadió entonces Juan con desesperación— Pedro, inicia tú.

—que lo haga Manuel —respondió entonces Pedro—o tú mismo. Yo no.

Estaba nervioso. Matthew decidió intervenir. Ya estaba algo harto con la discutidera.

—puedo iniciar yo—respondió escuetamente el canadiense. — también tengo que participar en el concurso para asegurarme un negocio.

—perfecto, entonces que Mattie comience! —exclamó el colombiano entre alegre y nervioso.

—Comenzamos en 5 minutos —exclamó uno de los asistentes técnicos— ¿Quién es el primero?

Canadá simplemente alzó la mano de forma tímida. E inmediatamente, varios asistentes empezaron a arreglarlo, a ponerle el micrófono inalámbrico y demás. Y a rastras, lo llevaron hacia el escenario.

**Entre tanto, en el escenario…**

—VENIDO DE LOS DENSOS BOSQUES DE CANADÁ… AFICIONADO A LA MIEL DE MAPLE, Y CONOCIDO COMO UN CHICO CARIÑOSO, DULCE Y GENTIL… —exclamaba a los gritos la presentadora— RECIBAMOS CON UN FUERTE Y CALUROSO APLAUSO A MATTHEW WILLIAMS

Los gritos histéricos de las fangirls no habían dado ningún tipo de espera, cosa que cohibió un poco más al pobre de Canadá, quien aún estaba bastante dubitativo con respecto a salir de primero al escenario. Los demás no sabían que hacer.

—sal rápido Matt —exclamaba entonces México— sal o tu negocio se va a la chingada.

—me da vergüenza…

—al diablo la vergüenza. —respondió Perú— lo importante es que salgas.

Y entre los cuatro, lo empujan hacia el escenario. Canadá sale tímidamente, mientras Miho Fukuhara lo llevaba de la mano cual niño asustado que salía por primera vez al escenario. Los delirantes gritos de las fanáticas se habían aumentado de forma cruda, además de varios suspiros y desangres nasales con lo lindo, tierno y tímido que podría llegar a ser la representación de la mancomunidad canadiense.

**Whit The Will- Koji Wada**17**.**

La inseguridad inicial parecía disolverse con el paso de las primeras notas. Canadá se ajustó la diadema, y con algo de timidez, comenzó a cantar.

**Kaze o ukete tatsu kewashii, gake de wa**

**Jibun no yowasa bakari ga, mieru ne**

**Demo donna pinchi mo haruka, e toberu**

**Chansu ni mo kawaru, kiseshi kakushi motteru**

**Densetsu ni wa,... musuu no hiiroo**

**Esoragoto to, itterarenai…**

**YUUSHA NI IMA, IKI O FUKI KOME, WAKATTE IRU SA**

**ICHIBAN DAIJI NA BUKI WA, KOKORO NI ARU NDA**

**MAKERARENAI TSUYOKU ARITAI**

**KIZU DARAKE DEMO,**

**AKOGARETA MIRAI E TO**

**TABIDATE WHITH THE WILL**

Todos habían quedado sencillamente estupefactos con la convicción y la fuerza con las que cantaba el canadiense. Cantar se le daba bien, y no era para menos, parecía haber tomado considerable ventaja. Y después de todo, más de uno quedó con la boca abierta.

**Niji o oikaketa tooi, kioku no**

**Mujaki sa doko de nakushita, no darou**

**Shitteru koto ga fueteku, sono tabi**

**Akirameru koto, o mi ni tsuketa kunai de**

**Towa ni tsuzuku,... jibun no sutoori**

**Unmei ni mo, sakarate yaru**

**TOUSHI NI IMA, AKARI O TOMOSE... WAKATTE IRU SA**

**ICHIBAN TEGOWAI AITE WA KOKORO NI IRU NDA**

**FURI MUKANAI NIGETARI SHINAI**

**TOCHU NO MAMA DEME**

**O SORASHITE TA YUME E TO**

**TOBI KOME WITH THE WILL**

Y la sorpresa no paraba aquí. Canadá, con un frenetismo impresionante toma el teclado, tocándolo de forma despiadada, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Más de uno había quedado bastante impresionado, tal vez algo sorprendidos con esa pasión tan repentina que había surgido del siempre tímido e ignorado Canadá. Y no era para menos, puesto que a veces, los más reservados suelen tener tal vez secretos muy profundos y misteriosos.

Era difícil, pues parecía que Canadá era un rockstar consumado, superaba a su propio hermano, a todos en ese instante. Se podía decir que tenía el primer puesto asegurado. Solo bastaba con ver a las fanáticas gritando de forma histérica.

A pesar de todo, faltaban otros competidores. Posiblemente uno le daría la talla.

**YUUSHA NI IMA, IKI O FUKI KOME, WAKATTE IRU SA**

**ICHIBAN DAIJI NA BUKI WA, KOKORO NI ARU NDA**

**MAKERARENAI TSUYOKU ARITAI**

**KIZU DARAKE DEMO,**

**AKOGARETA MIRAI E TO**

**TABIDATE WHITH THE WILL**

—Y BUENO, ESE FUE MATTHEW WILLIAMS… DESPIDAMOSLO CON UN FUERTE Y CALUROSO APLAUSO! —exclamó el presentador, Kaname-san.

Canadá estaba agotado, pero sonriente. Sudaba a mares, parte de su cosplay se había desprendido, (más específicamente una de sus hombreras) por lo que simplemente se despidió, en medio de la ovación, recogió lo que se le había caído del cosplay y rápidamente salió del escenario, tal y como entró.

—y-… ¿Qué tal lo hice? —preguntó el canadiense con su timidez habitual— bueno… no es que sea…

—ERES GRANDIOSO! —exclamaron los cuatro a coro.

Y no era para menos. Quizás Matt necesite algo de autoestima, pero eso no importaba. Lo importante es que después de semejante presentación, Canadá y Costa Rica se habían asegurado el contrato con las mueblerías Niharu-Doppensei y asociados.

—Ahora te toca a ti. —dijo entonces Chile con un tono muy serio hacia Colombia

—no,… no, no, no y NO. —insistió Colombia— no voy a salir.

—vas a salir, pedazo de idiota! —espetó entonces México de forma cruda.

Y dicho esto, lo obligó a salir a la tarima.

—y bueno… VENIDO DESDE LA TIERRA DEL CAFÉ, LA FRUTA Y LAS BELLAS MUJERES, SUS AMIGOS LO DEFINEN COMO UN FIESTERO SIN REMEDIO Y UN MUCHACHO MUY CALIDO, DESDE COLOMBIA, JUAN PABLO MÁRQUEZ BOTERO!

A pesar de la insistencia, lo lograron sacar… a la fuerza. Eso causó muchos comentarios, puesto que Colombia parecía estar aterrado. Y el sepulcral silencio no era muy halagador.

**Rain-SID/Rokujo Hitoma.**

Comenzaba la tonada con un corte tal vez triste y melancólico. Muy melancólico, por lo que el colombiano decide tomar aire, exhalarlo, agarrar el micrófono, cerrar los ojos y empezar a cantar.

**Rokugatsu no uso, me no mae no hontou**

**Sepia ni shinai komi**

**Yorisou toka, nukomori toka**

**Wakara naku natteta**

Parecía cantar de forma armónica y sutil, sacando ese desgarrador sentimiento de amargura emotiva de su interior. Sin percatarse, parecía sacar sus emociones más profundas, sus más terribles sufrimientos, su martirio eterno, exteriorizándolo en esa suerte de catársis para su alma atormentada.

**Kimi wa hitori de, heiki da kara ne to**

**Oshitsukete ne sayonara**

**Sono tagui no, kiyasume nara**

**Kikiakita hazu na mo ni**

**Nani yamanai, yousa nai omoide tachi wa**

**Yurushite kuresou wo ni mo nai**

**Me wo tojirewa, ikio wa masu bakari de**

**Toomaki de kimi ga warau...**

Sus emociones, expresadas en esas notas tan tristes y melancólicas, tan dulces y a la vez tan desgarradoras.

**AME WA, ITSUKA YAMU NO DESHOU KA?!**

**TSUIBUN NAGAI AIDA TSUMETAI**

**AME WA, DOUSHITE BOKU WO ERABU TO?!**

**NIGEBA NO NAI, BOKU WO ERABU NO...**

Los recuerdos, los dolorosos y terribles recuerdos que parecían regresar a su mente en ese instante, como una punzada cruel a su atormentada consciencia.

**Yatto mitsuketa, atarashii asa wa**

**Tsukihi ga jama wo soru**

**Mukau saki wa, tsugi ja nakute**

**Sugi bakari, oikaketa**

**Nagusame kara, kikkake wo kureta kimi to**

**Urameshiku kowagari nan boku**

**Sorosoro ka na, tesaguri tsukareta hou wo**

**Kattou ga kobore ochiru**

Y el recuerdo de él se hace presente... José. Lo vé, lo extraña, siente ese sabor amargo de la impotencia espantosa que los carcome a los dos con manifiesto y espantoso dolor.

**KAKO WO, SHIRITA GARANAI HITOMI**

**ARAI, NAGASHITE KURERU, KYUBI**

**YASASHI, HOHABA DE IYASU KIZU ATO**

**TODOKISOU DE, TODOKANAI KYORI**

Las lágrimas empiezan a correr, en medio de las silenciosas luces de neón que se iluminan entre la multitud, aquel desgarrador solitario de guitarra, aquellos recuerdos que jamás regresarán, aquellas palabras que jamás podrá decir. Sufrir en silencio... llorar en silencio... mantenerse, sostenerse, a pesar de que sepa claramente que él mismo esté siempre cayéndose a pedazos.

Porque siempre será así, siempre tendrá ese lastre eterno a sus espaldas. Ese dolor eterno, ese sufrimiento insoportable de su cuerpo, de su corazón, de su alma siempre atormentada y torturada por la eterna guerra, por la eterna e inflexible guerra que siempre se ensaña contra él y contra su hermano sin misericordia.

Contra todos los que quiere, quizo, o ama.

**ame wa, itsuka yamu no deshou ka?!**

**tsuibun nagai aida tsumetai**

**ame wa, doushite boku wo erabu to?!**

**TSUTSUMARETE, II KA NA!**

**AME WA, YAMU KOTO WO SHIRAZU NI**

**KYOU MO, FURI TSUZUKU KEREDO**

**SOTTO, SASHIDA SHIA KASA NO NAKA DE**

**NUKUMORI NI, YORISOI NAGARA**

No podía resistir. Romper en llanto, querer sacar todo lo que ha guardado en su **interior**, pero no debe. Lo que debe hacer, es sencillamente demostrar coraje y contenerse. Sin embargo, ya las lágrimas han salido. Y el público femenino, conmovido, grita de una manera histérica y enloquecida: parece que ha tocado las fibras más profundas de los corazones de aquellas chicas.

Una despedida final: alza su mano, empuñada en alto, cabeza gacha, intentando no dejarse ver las lágrimas.

—ESE FUE JUAN PABLO MÁRQUEZ BOTERO! —exclamó entonces Kaname-san— DESPIDAMOSLO CON EL APLAUSO QUE SE MERECE.

Una estruendosa ovación es la que recibe el colombiano en ese momento. Colombia simplemente se frota los ojos con sus manos aun enfundadas en los guantes. Regresa al backstage.

—¿te pasa algo.? —inquirió el mexicano con viva preocupación

—no, no… —exclamó el colombiano de forma evasiva— simplemente ha sido la luz de los reflectores que me afectó la vista.

A pesar de la distancia, sentía algo de dolor… esa espinita molesta de tanto dolor que de forma tal vez demasiado inconveniente había resucitado.

—bueno, falta un tercer competidor —afirmó Ryutaro— ¿no hay problema que seas tú, Pedro-san?

—claro que no hay problema… con tal es que todo salga bien —afirmó el mexicano.

Pedro era el último de los concursantes. Así que con convicción y seguridad en sí mismo, sale hacia el escenario, después de las presentaciones de rigor de ambos presentadores.

—Y NUESTRO TERCER CONCURSANTE! —exclamó Miho Fukuhara…

—PROVENIENTE DESDE LA TIERRA DEL CHILE PICANTE, LA LEGENDARIA CIVILIZACIÓN AZTECA Y LOS CHARROS, SE DEFINE COMO UN ENAMORADOR SIN REMEDIO, AMANTE DE LAS BELLAS MUJERES, LA BUENA MÚSICA RANCHERA Y EL TEQUILA,… CON USTEDES… —dijo a su vez Kaname Kabawata.

—DESDE MÉXICO CON AMOR, PEDRO EDUARDO SÁNCHEZ!,

**Link-L`'arc In Ciel (Hyde Version)**

Y a la salida del mexicano, se redoblaron los gritos de una forma exponencialmente histérica. Y tal vez demasiado ensordecedora.

La gente empezaba a ver como el azteca se preparaba, iniciando la tonada con un ritmo armónico, ágil y muy pegajoso. Y no era para menos, había escogido al conocido L`' Arc In Ciel.

**Oboete iru kai, osamai koro kara**

**Tsumasaki tachi de**

**Todokanai, tobira ga atta you ne**

**Jikan wo wasurete, samayoi tsukushita**

**Meiro no michi wa, itsumo soko ni iki ataru**

**Muishiki ni kimi no egao wo, sagasu no wa tomerarenai**

**Nai hitotsu kawarasu ni ii ma mo... boku wa kakete yuku**

**TATOE HARUKA TOOKU, HANARE BANARA NI NATTEMO... TSUNAGARI AU OMOI..**

**ITATSURA NA UNMEI GA, FURI KAKAROU, TO MO,... KOWARE YA SHINAI!**

No era para menos. Era grande la sorpresa que había dado, no estaba tan tímido o tan melancólico. Y a las fangirls les estaba gustando, demasiado, tanto que estaban cerca a abalanzarse sobre la tarima.

**Motsomareru asu ga, sono saki ni aru to**

**Atama no oku de, daremo ga kitsuite iru hazusa**

**Hare wataru hibi ni, arasoi no dougu ga**

**Kie saru toki wo, itsuka kimini misetaina**

**Kisutsuke au no wo yamenai, ochite yuki sekai dakedo**

**Kimi ni deaete koto dake demo... nanimo kowaku wa nai**

**TATOE KONO KARADA GA, IKURA MOE TSUKITE MO II SA**

**KIMI NI SASAGU NARA**

**OUZORA HE TO BOKU WA, MASSHIRO NI MAI AGARI, MAMOTTE ATERU!**

Sencillamente era impactante: México destilaba carisma, tal vez demasiado carisma en medio de todo. La competencia era dura, mientras él rasgaba las cuerdas de la guitarra con esa pasión demente y enloquecida, en medio de todo estaba esa pasión por la vida que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Y por muy extraño que pareciera, Alfred parecía surgir entre sus recuerdos, entre aquellas bizarras visiones: conectados, unidos por un lazo insondable y eterno, un lazo algo extraño, un lazo que lo ataba a él por mucho que lo negase. Lo detestaba, pero a la vez lo quería. Lo deseaba y lo odiaba, y eso no le gustaba para nada. La misma canción insinuaba esos lazos, tan evidentes, tan existentes, que nadie podría negarlos.

Y eso era extraño, tal vez demasiado extraño en él. Pero que importaba, todo era extraño en su misma vida.

**TATOE HARUKA TOOKU HANARE BANARA NI NATTEMO TSUNAGARI AU OMOI**

**ITASUNA UNMEI GA FURI KAKAROU TOMO KOWARE YA SHINAI!**

**TATOE KONO KARADA GA IKURA MOE TSUKITE MO II SA **

**KIMI NI SASAGU NARA **

**ITSUKA MARE KAWARU SEKAI GA SO NOME NI TODOKU TO II NA!**

Terminaba la canción, y las fangirls estaban histéricamente alborotadas. No era para menos, pues al parecer, Pedro se le daba muy bien el Karaoke. Y bueno, todos habían quedado impactados por sobremanera con la presentación que había ofrecido en ese momento el país azteca. Y para más inri las chicas estaban pidiendo más, mucho, pero mucho más en ese momento.

—ESE FUE PEDRO EDUARDO SÁNCHEZ, PARA ÉL, UN FUERTE Y CALUROSO APLAUSO!.

Y naturalmente, la ovación fue igualmente estruendosa como las otras dos anteriores.

—ahora, todo depende de los miembros del jurado, quienes han de deliberar para definir el primer, segundo y tercer puesto de este emocionante concurso de Karaoke. —exclamó entonces Fukuhara.

—esperemos que el jurado tome una buena decisión, por lo pronto, les deseamos a todos los participantes la mejor suerte del mundo. —respondió Kaname-san.

Y evidentemente, después de las despedidas de rigor, cortaron transmisión, los jurados se encerraron en un cuarto privado, todos estaban a la expectativa.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**

**Kira, que aún no termina su risa maniaca.**

Lo que se oía en el cuarto de deliberaciones era aterrador: objetos rompiéndose, palabrotas de grueso calibre dichas en japonés, inglés y español, gritos desesperados, alaridos de súplica, sonido de espadas chocando, balazos… en fin. Una deliberación normal, común y corriente.

Croaron las ranas, chillaron los grillos, el público en silencio, los tres concursantes estaban esperando el veredicto. Los jurados salieron: Okano tenía dos dientes rotos, la nariz sangrante y la camisa desgarrada. Fonseca estaba con un ojo morado, el pómulo inflamado, la camisa también desgarrada y hecha jirones, y un corte de katana en la pierna derecha. Pero extrañamente, el venerable Leiji Matsumoto estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, salvo tal vez el cabello un poco fuera de lugar.

—damas y caballeros, ahora vamos a ver el veredicto del jurado —dijo Kaname-san, mientras recibía el sobre de parte de un tembloroso y algo adolorido Hajime Okano.

Redoble de tambores. Todos estaban conteniendo la respiración. Juan Pablo, Matthew y Pedro estaban tomados de las manos, cual reinas de belleza en la gran velada de elección y coronación.

—de acuerdo a la evaluación dada por los jurados —un camarógrafo enfoca a los tres golpeados y maltratados hombres— el tercer lugar es para…

La expectativa reina en el auditorio del pabellón.

—JUAN PABLO MÁRQUEZ BOTERO! —exclaman los dos presentadores al tiempo.

Una repetición rápida, mientras Colombia recibe el trofeo en forma de micrófono, es lo que se transmite por las pantallas.

—ahora, vamos a definir quien queda en segundo y primer lugar—dice Kaname-san.

La expectativa reina entre todos. Y pronto, las dudas son reveladas por completo.

—el segundo lugar, de acuerdo a las calificaciones de los jurados, es para…

Todos están muertos de intriga, conteniendo la respiración de forma evidentemente nerviosa. Matt y Pedro están tomados de las manos, no solo por el primer puesto, sino por los jugosos negocios que estaban en juego en ese instante. Millones y millones de yenes estaban en riesgo, dependían de la decisión que el jurado hubiese tomado en ese momento.

—PEDRO EDUARDO SÁNCHEZ!, —exclaman los dos presentadores— ASÍ QUE EL GANADOR DEL XIX CONCURSO ANUAL DE KARAOKE, PATROCINADO POR **TOKYO ANIME EXPO 2013 **ES **MATTHEW WILLIAMS!**

Y el canadiense no pudo evitar sorprenderse después de semejante veredicto, mientras caían ruidosamente festones y confeti, y a la vez un muy eufórico Fernando subía hacia la tarima, abrazando a un sorprendido Canadá, que aún no se creía semejante premio… mientras que a la vez la costarricense hacía lo propio, acercándose hacia su compañero aspirante, celebrando los tres emocionados, gritando y saltando.

México, cabizbajo y algo achantado desciende de la tarima, sin recibir su premio. Aun así, en Backstage lo esperaban sus compañeros y alguien más. El señor Takezawa.

—Pedro-san… —le dijo entonces el representante ejecutivo de Takezawa-Nijeru Corporation— a pesar de que no ganó el concurso, he conversado largamente con sus compañeros y con la junta directiva de mi compañía.

—¿y?

—hemos considerado aceptar la propuesta de los 9'708.000 yenes por tonelada —afirmó Keizo— el viernes próximo, nos reuniremos todos para oficializar el acuerdo.

Una reverencia, y una despedida. E inmediatamente celebran los cinco deforma algo estrepitosa. Sin embargo, se dirigen hacia Keizo Takezawa.

—señor Keizo… —dijo entonces Colombia— yo y mis compañeros tenemos un restaurante en Odaiba, por lo que nos gustaría invitarlo a usted y a sus compañeros para cerrar el trato.

—le agradezco la invitación, Juan Pablo-san —respondió Takezawa.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**CALLLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE,… ****QUE ME DESESPEEEEEEEEEERAS!**

**Kiko, mandando a callar al maniaco de Kira y su maniaca risa.**

Después de todo, habían conseguido un negocio exitoso, y eso que apenas era la primer semana de estar viviendo en Tokio.

—bueno… tenemos cuatro horas libres así que aprovechen este tiempo libre para que vean lo que quieran —dijo nana Ryutaro.

Los seis, ni cortos ni perezosos se dispersaron de forma rápida y algo precipitada.

**Entre tanto, en el stand de GENTOSHA comics…**

Gentosha comics tenía un stand amplio con mucho merchandishing de sus series de manga. Y evidentemente, varios talleres de dibujo que dictaban alguno de sus mangakas.

Ichiru y Hidekaz se encontraban por su parte, sentados como si nada en un rincón del stand, el cual se había dispuesto como un mini "maid café"18, con la temática de uno de los mangas de maids de la editorial. La discusión, giraba alrededor del proyecto que ambos querían y deseaban lanzar, pero sobre el que tenían dudas ambos.

Entre esas dudas, estaba naturalmente la reacción que desatarían en Koeda-sama, el editor en jefe de Gentosha.

Naturalmente, la exigencia de Natsuke Koeda frente a todos los mangakas, bien fueran asistentes, o mangakas titulares. Era un editor en jefe muy implacable y estricto, tanto así que muchos mangakas habían terminado simplemente traumados, uno había pedido unas vacaciones muuuy largas, e inclusive, al pobre Hidekaz le había dado una crisis de nervios tan terrible que le tuvo que pedir al consejo editorial que lo licenciaran por un año completo, aludiendo "agotamiento físico y moral"19.

—¿estás seguro de que aceptará, Hidekaz…?

—va a aceptar, no por nada soy el mangaka más exitoso en Gentosha —contestó algo ufano el castaño de lentes— además, Koeda-san no es que sea tan malo…

—sí, mira quien lo dice, el que tuvo que pedir una licencia de un año porque Koeda-san te había llevado hasta el límite. —atinó a decir el chico de cabellos negros recogidos en una cola de caballo y lentes.

—ya, ya… tengo que reconocer que a Koeda-san se le había ido la mano, pero es por él que estoy publicando a Barjoona en Comic Birz.

—si… con tal es que al menos pueda ver las tiras preparatorias de Raikagen!

Manuel por su parte, estaba merodeando en el stand de Gentosha, mirando todo con algo de ufano desinterés. En realidad buscaba el stand perteneciente a Shogakukan, pues se le antojaban unos cuantos tankobons de sus series favoritas.

Sin embargo, con lo cansado que está por tanto caminar, se sienta como si nada en el espacio dispuesto como maid-café. Inevitablemente, Ichiru ve al chileno, cosa que lo pone demasiado nervioso, pues intenta taparse con la carta del menú.

—¿te pasa algo? —inquirió el castaño

—no-no… no me pasa nada…

—solo te pones así cuando Horuko está cerca… ¿o me equivoco?.

Himaruya miró a Mizayama de soslayo, como si insinuase algo.

—NO ME PASA NADA! —gritó Ichiru sonrojado y avergonzado a más no poder.

Total, tendrían que intentar convencer a Koeda-san para que en la próxima tirada de Comic Birz.

Manuel por su parte estaba indiferente, esperando a que le sirvieran su refresco. Sentado con un aire distante, mirando al vacío, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y con un brazo extendido. Santiago resaltaba de entre los ceñidos shorts del austral, la indiferencia sensual del chileno, el sugerente, sugerentísimo cosplay que estaba usando… con tal era que Ichiru estaba incómodo en ese momento.

E inadvertidamente, algo parecía surgir entre estos dos. Algo incómodo, excitante, tenso, parecía que esa atracción extraña y magnética que ejercían sobre aquellos dos era terrible: fortuna siempre hace escogencias muy extrañas, tal vez demasiado extrañas.

—oye… ¿crees que Koeda-san venga a la cita?

—en este momento está reuniéndose con los editores en jefe de **SHOGAKUKAN **y **SUEISHA**… —dijo Himaruya de forma negligente— hay rumores de que el dueño de VIZ MEDIA quiere expandirse comprando a GENTOSHA.

—no creo que el consejo directivo acepte la compra de GENTOSHA.

Tota, intentaba evadir con trivialidades de toda suerte los pensamientos que empezaban a surgir en su mente con respecto a Manuel. Y eso era difícil para él, pues la visión se hacía cada vez más perturbadora con el paso de los minutos, de las horas.

—Ichiru….

—¿decías?

—andas mirando a ese cosplayer de Luffy desde que él se sentó aquí para que lo atendieran. —exclamó entonces Himaruya— te gusta… ¿no es verdad, picarón?

—como que tanto descanso te afectó las neuronas —comentó con sarcasmo Mizayama.

—bueno, suponía que te gustaba Horuko, tu compañero de apartamento, pero veo que estaba equivocado. —atinó a decir el mangaka de cabello castaño a su colega de cabellera negro carbón recogida en una coleta— con tal es que deberías lanzarte al ruedo

—¿crees que estoy aquí andando de cacería? —exclamó con consternación el de cabello azabache— pues estás muy equivocado.

—vamos, era una broma… —dijo entonces el castaño a modo de respuesta—aunque con el compañero que te gastas y lo que tienes que soportar, aún me sorprende que no hayas llegado a "algo más".

Total, era que después de 15 minutos, Manuel se había retirado. Natsuke Koeda había llegado al stand, tomando su lugar entre los do mangakas.

—a ver… vamos al grano —dijo entonces Koeda-sempai— muéstrenme las tiras que tienen proyectadas para lanzar en comic Birz, en la edición de Julio.

Se miraron entre sí. Himaruya sacó los bocetos preliminares que había preparado, las dos primeras tiras de Raikagen!, más un bonus de chibi-san Date. Pero Mizayama estaba nervioso, había trastocado los bocetos que le correspondían de las tiras destinadas al lanzamiento de Raikagen! Con otros dibujos.

—¿me esperan un segundo?

Y dicho esto, en medio de la perplejidad de todos Ichiru Mizayama sale del stand como volador sin palo (o sea, al mil por hora), buscando la forma de improvisar una tira de forma rápida, o de buscar entre sus documentos personales que tiene en su PC los scanlations de las tiras de Raikagen. Si es que puede acceder a él.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**La justicia siempre prevalecerá!**

**Light Yagami, sobre la mayor parte de los casos impunes de la justicia colombiana**

**Cofcofcofingenuocofcofcof**

Manuel había notado la presencia de aquel molesto tipo con el que se había topado en el restaurante días atrás. Con tal era que no lo quería ver por nada, no quería determinarlo o cruzar palabra… total, era mejor así.

Ichiru estaba corriendo desesperado, intentando salir del centro de convenciones para al menos poder conseguir las tiras faltantes de Raikagen. Sin esas tiras, el argumento de la primer entrega para Comic Birz sería un fracaso y las posibilidades de un primer tiraje para Tankobon se esfumarían en un parpadeo. No sabía en donde tenía la cabeza en ese instante, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que si no traía esas tiras para la cita con Koeda-san, terminaría fregado de por vida, y de paso sería despedido de GENTOSHA.

Para más inri, en medio de todo ese caos, Ichiru se había estrellado contra el chileno, el cual estaba como si nada merodeando. Los dos habían caído de forma precipitada y repentina al piso, enfundados en un incómodo y muy extraño abrazo. Los dos tienen los ojos muy abiertos, como platos… es el segundo estrellón en una semana, y al parecer este par parecía estar unido por el lazo que fortuna, siempre caprichosa y de muy perverso sentido del humor, había atado en ellos.

—quítate… me estás tocando la entrepierna —espetó el chileno incómodo y sonrojado.

—y tú al parecer me estás tocando el trasero —respondió entonces Ichiru.

Para más inri, una manada de fujoshis había salido de un stand de mangas YAOI. Y al ver el espectáculo que estaban dando aquellos dos, se sonríen todas de forma pervertida, sacan sus cámaras fotográficas y empiezan a fotografiar a ambos hombres de una forma frenética, mientras varios torrentes de sangre empezaban a salir de las narices de semejantes pervertidas.

Después de todo, ambos, nación y mortal, querían que se los tragara la tierra.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

1 **Huevo Perico**: forma tradicional de preparar los huevos en Colombia: consta de tomate y cebolla finamente picados, huevo y mantequilla. Se pone a calentar la sartén con la mantequilla, luego se pica la cebolla y el tomate finamente, para después echarse a la sartén. Luego, se echa el huevo y se revuelve, se le adiciona un toque de sal y se sirve caliente. Puede acompañarse de arepas, pan o chocolate. También se le denomina Perico al huevo revuelto sencillo, y es la denominación que se le da al café con leche en Bogotá.

2 De hecho, en Japón, al café **si se le suele adicionar sal**… y esta práctica es tan generalizada, que en la serie de mecha **ZOIDS**, uno de los personajes, de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme, le gustaba el café con sal. Y después preguntan por qué Japón tiene la tensión tan alta.

3 **Tinto**: denominación común que tiene el café en el argot popular colombiano.

4 **México **es el país en donde se registra el mayor número de ventas de revistas de manga en américa latina. Además de eso, **editorial VID** es la única editora que traduce manga al español para Latinoamérica, y gran parte de las series de anime se doblan en México. Le sigue en esta tendencia **Chile**. Sin embargo, el fenómeno del animé y el manga japonés en Colombia se ha visto seriamente restringido, debido a la presión sometida por grupos religiosos ultraconservadores, que han tildado al animé japonés como** satánico**, haciendo activos boicots contra los canales de televisión públicos y privados, y buscando restringir así mismo el ingreso de traducciones de manga al país, además de conseguir, con éxito, el retiro de absolutamente todas las series de anime de la televisión abierta. A pesar de esto, la **cultura otaku **en Colombia tiene un arraigo fuerte, gracias a organizaciones comola caja de compensación familiar **COMFANDI** en el valle del cauca, quienes a través de eventos como el **ShinAnime Cali** han buscado fomentar el ingreso de la cultura asiática en el país, además de derribar los estigmas que pesan sobre el anime, el manga y los que somos **otakus **en Colombia.

5 Colombia usa el cosplay de Roy Mustang, de Full Metal Alchemist.

6 Chile usa el cosplay de Monkey D. Luffy, de ONE PIECE

7 Perú usa el cosplay de Tuxedo Mask, de Sailor Moon.

8 México usa el cosplay de Alucard, de la serie Hellsing.

9 **FANSERVICE, FANSERVICE EVERYWHERE!**

10 Evidentemente, hablamos de la misma corporación dueña de Mickey Mouse, el pato Donald, Pluto, entre otros.

11 Genero centrado para niños de 6 a 10 años. En esta línea entran **Doráemon** y **la Abeja Maya.**

12 Género para jóvenes de 12 a 16 años. Muy popular, su trama suele ser de mucha acción. entran la mayoría de los mangas y series de animé que todos conocemos como **Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Full metal Alchemist, One Piece,… **en fin, la lista es larga.

13 Es lo mismo que el shonen, solo que orientado hacia el público femenino.

14 El **Maho-shojo **es el género de manga en el que él o la protagonista tiene un objeto o poderes mágicos. Ejemplos de este género es **sailor Moon** y **Card Captor Sakura. **

15 El **seinen **es el tipo de manga especializado para adultos. Subgéneros del seinen son el **yaoi, el Yuri y el bara.**

16 Apodado también **Meñique**, en la saga de "**canción de hielo y fuego**" desempeña un cargo de relevancia como consejero de la moneda de los siete reinos de Westeros. Soy un fanático acérrimo de esta saga de libros (y de la serie de HBO **Game of Thrones**), así que me es inevitable citarla en este momento.

17 Para mayores facilidades, las canciones están transcritas al modo **romanji**, el cual es la adaptación del japonés al alfabeto latino (de reciente creación, se considera al **Romanji **como una modalidad válida de escritura, igual que el **Kanji**, el **Hiragana **y el **Katakana**).

18 Los **maid café**, son cafés (o cafeterías) con temática de servicio de mucamas. Por lo general las meseras o meseros usan uniformes de maids o de mayordomos, se dirigen hacia los clientes como **amo **o **ama **y les atienden a la usanza de una mansión común y corriente. Sin embargo, tienen un estricto código de conducta en el cual no se puede interactuar con el mesero más allá de las órdenes impuestas, aunque por una propina favorable puede incluirse en el servicio un autógrafo y una foto con su maid favorita.

19 De hecho, esto es lo que supongo que le sucedió a Hidekaz Himaruya en 2012: la presión desmedida de Gentosha sobre Himaruya fue tal, que según rumores, pidió licencia por un año. Así que es inevitable citar esto. Por cierto: **en este fic, Himaruya desconoce totalmente lo que es Hetalia, solo es conocido a través de sus otros dos mangas que son BARJOONA BOMBERS y CHIBI-SAN DATE**.


	8. mil locuras en el Kantei

**Nota del autor:**

Después de este capítulo, nadie volverá a ver a Shinzo Abe de la misma forma que antes. AHONHONHONHONHONHON

**Brabittshira: **dirás tal vez: ¿Qué se está fumando este tipo?... bueno, puedo decirte una cosa. Estoy en mi sano juicio, sobrio, limpio y sin alcohol… eso creo. Puede que esta historia sea un poco chiflada, absurda, rara, incoherente, pero esa es la idea: ser **INCOHERENTE **y **MEDIODEMENTE. **Aunque si deseas, puedes pasarte por otras de mis historias, que si tienen un corte un poco más analítico y reflexivo, como es **una esperanza de paz**, cuya historia me ha llevado un considerable tiempo y que recomiendo le des una leidita, por si te interesa profundizar en mi trabajo.

**Mizuki-chan: **de hecho, ese es el logo oficial de la **alianza pacífico**… lo único que le agregué es el kanji de Hetalia, más el avisito de **Latin Tigers. **Y el jamón con sirope de maple… bueno, habrá que probar a ver que sabe.

**Nota que no tiene que ver con la alianza, pero puede servir:**

**Generalidades de Tokio:**

Tokio no es una ciudad propiamente dicha, sino que es una **metrópolis **que se divide en 23 distritos Especiales (Ku o en kanji 区), 26 ciudades (Shi o en kanji市), 1 distrito común (Gun o en kanji郡) que a su vez se subdivide en 3 pueblos (chō o en kanji町), 2 villas (son, en kanji村), y por último cuatro subprefecturas (Sichō o en kanji支庁) que se dividen entre 2 pueblos y siete villas que ocupan varias islas e islotes de los archipiélagos de Ogasawara e Izu, en la costa de Tokio. Lo que se conoce como **ciudad de Tokio **está conformado por estos 23 distritos, que conformaban el núcleo urbano original de la ciudad (hasta 1943, cuando son fusionados con las conurbaciones colindantes de la **prefectura de Tokio** con la **ciudad de Tokio** para formar la **metrópolis de Tokio **(en Japonés: **東京都****, **transcripción romanji: **Tōkyō-tō**). Su organización administrativa difiere totalmente de la de una **prefectura** o la de una **ciudad**, porque **no es lo uno ni lo otro**. Se considera a Tokio como una de las ciudades más pobladas sobre la tierra, con un estimado de 36'000.000 de habitantes (si se incluyen también las 26 ciudades satélite que rodean al núcleo original de la ciudad, área conocida como **Gran Tokio**). La máxima autoridad tokiota es el **gobierno Metropolitano de Tokio**, el cual se encarga de la gestión administrativa de parte de los servicios de la ciudad, pero cada distrito especial es **independiente** pues cuentan con sus correspondientes ayuntamientos y consejos municipales. El **gobernador metropolitano **actual es **Naoki Inose**, perteneciente al **Partido Liberal Demócrata**, y la sede de la gobernación metropolitana está en el distrito especial de **Shinjuku.**

Tokio se ubica en la región de Kantō, en la isla de Honshu, la más grande de las cuatro islas del archipiélago japonés. La ciudad de Tokio, junto con las prefecturas vecinas forman la **conurbación de Kantō**, considerada como el área metropolitana de mayor extensión en el mundo.

**Odaiba **se encuentra bajo la jurisdicción de los distritos especiales de Kōtō, Minato y Shinagawa. A su vez se subdivide entre los siguientes barrios: **Daiba, Higashi Yashio, Ariake **y **Aomi. **El "Tetsuya Place Building" hipotéticamente se ubicaría en el barrio de Higashi Yashio, que está bajo la jurisdicción del distrito especial de Shinagawa. La isla se comunica a través de la línea automatizada Yurikanome y el **Rainbow**** Bridge.**

**Sobre el ejecutivo y el legislativo japonés y sus sedes:**

Hay que diferenciar entre el **Kantei (****鑑定****) **y el **Kokkai (****国会****)**: el primero es el nombre que se le da a la residencia del primer ministro de Japón. Por lo general, el nombre **Kantei **también es usado como una alusión al ejecutivo Japonés, mientras que el **Kokkai **es el poder legislativo, además de la denominación que se le da al palacio de la dieta. Tanto el Kantei como el Kokkai están ubicados en el distrito de **Chillada**,donde también se encuentra el **Kōkyō** **(****交響****) **o residencia del emperador**.**

Un dato sobre el Kantei es que la primera edificación fue construida por el legendario arquitecto estadounidense **Frank Lloyd Wright**, entre 1920 y 1922. Curiosamente, en el techo de esta edificación hay un hueco, del cual no se sabe su origen: unos dicen que fue causado por el golpe de estado del 26 de febrero de 1936**, **otros que por las manifestaciones de 1966, en fin. El actual **Kantei **fue construido en 2002, en un estilo postmodernista, cerca del Kantei antiguo. Como dije antes, el actual titular del puesto de primer ministro es **Shinzo Abe (****阿部信三****),** quien sucedió a **Yosihiko Noda **en diciembre de 2012. Antes de que asumiera el puesto de primer ministro, **Abe-sama** era el presidente del **Jiminto **o **Partido Liberal Demócrata**, actual partido de gobierno en Japón.

Después de toda esta cantaleta: LEAN!

**Capítulo 8**

**Mil y un locuras en el Kantei:**

**Un Koala psicópata, un kiwi iracundo, un primer ministro fundashi, una nana en apuros y unos latinos muy, pero muy locos.**

**Si yo hubiera tenido el diario comunista "Pravda", nunca nadie se hubiera enterado jamás de Waterloo!**

**Napoleón, sobre las "bondades" del comunismo…**

**Palacio Kantei, en la oficina del primer ministro Shinzo Abe…**

Todo era normal en el despacho del primer ministro. Y si por normal se entiende que el ministro Abe estuviera leyendo como si nada un doujinshi de Gengoroh Tagame1, era lo más normal del mundo.

Japón no era el único con gustos pervertidos. Cuando Abe tomó por primera vez el puesto de primer ministro descubrió un escondite lleno de mangas Hentai que le pertenecían a su predecesor, Naoto Kan. Como a nuestro querido primer ministro le era indiferente el hentai, (más sin embargo, por pura maldad incluyó dos doujinshis de Tagame y uno de Jiraiya2 entre los mangas de Naoto-san), se los envió de vuelta a las oficinas del partido demócrata en Nagata-chō. Kan se metió en un aprieto terrible con esos doujinshis, y Abe ni corto ni perezoso disfrutó de lo lindo con la vergüenza que había pasado su rival político. Además de eso, encontró una cantidad de fotos invaluables de Yukio Mishima3 sin ropa, exhibiendo su deliciosa y apetecible musculatura al lente de la cámara, y al pobre de Abe sencillamente le había dado tremenda crisis hipovolémica tan terrible que tuvo que quedar internado en el hospital general Keiō durante una semana entera, mientras las muy calientes imágenes se quedaban grabadas a fuego en su mente. Japón también las vio, y quedó en similares condiciones. Y durante semanas, tanto a la nación como al ministro, no se les habían podido borrar las muy depravadas sonrisas de sus rostros.

Es que Mishima era mucho para los dos. Se podría decir que Mishima era el seme absoluto, y las fotos lo hacían ver tan seme, que cualquier seme común y corriente quedaba hecho todo un uke al lado suyo. Lástima que tuviese un final tan espantoso como lo tuvo… cometer seppuku, desperdiciando semejante cuerpazo, y semejante trabajo físico, eso sí que debió de haber sido una tragedia nacional para los fundashis (y las fujoshis) del Japón de los años setenta.

Sin embargo, sus muy importantes ocupaciones gubernamentales (bueno, se sobreentiende que el ministro tome por importantes funciones gubernamentales el leer doujinshis BARA en horas de trabajo) son interrumpidas en un parpadeo.

—ministro Abe…

Abe-sama se sobresalta. Con algo de precipitados nervios, esconde los doujinshis en un cajón de su escritorio.

—Yukari, me has asustado —exclamó el ministro Abe— espero que sea algo realmente importante.

—es sobre su agenda de hoy, ministro Abe —dijo la asistenta— Australia-san y su ministra, Helen Clark, vienen a discutir con usted y con Nihon-san sobre la pesca de ballenas en aguas japonesas.

—otra vez Australia-san con el tema de las ballenas… ¿no quedó contento con el sashimi de orca que le enviamos hace tres meses?

—de hecho… devolvió el sashimi de orca intacto con una amenaza hacia su persona, ministro.

Abe-san resopló de cansancio.

—Dime que más hay para hoy, Yukari —exclamó entonces Abe-sama con algo de molestia, frustrado por no poder terminarse el segundo tomo de "la casa de los herejes".

—Ryutaro Harune ha solicitado desde hace tres meses una cita de compromiso entre usted, Nihon-san y las naciones de la alianza del pacífico.

Lo pensó seriamente. Y bueno, tendría que salir al paso, y demostrar buenos resultados para su gobierno… muchas de sus propuestas no es que fueran del agrado de los partidos de la oposición como los **Demócratas**4, el **Nuevo Komeito**5 y el **Kyosanto**6**… **aunque aspiraba a que en las elecciones de renovación de la cámara de consejeros7 su partido, el **Jiminto **pudiese sacar al menos buenos resultados.

Aunque en ese instante lo que más le importaba era seguir leyendo su doujinshi.

—llama entonces a Harune y dile que hoy es la cita de compromiso. —respondió Abe, mientras firmaba un par de documentos— y también habla con los ministros de economía y finanzas, del interior y de relaciones exteriores.

La asistente hizo una reverencia.

—por cierto, ministro… no quiero ser indiscreta pero debería limpiarse la sangre de la nariz.

A pesar de la parca expresión de Abe-san, un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz. Tomó una servilleta, mientras se limpiaba disimuladamente la nariz de la hemorragia producida por los malos pensamientos que surgían de su caliente mente, por obra y gracia de los doujinshis de Tagame.

—gracias Yukari, puedes retirarte.

Después de todo… tendría que buscar un nuevo horario para poder leer sus doujinshis.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**No durará… es como la pelea entre ecuatorianos y peruanos…**

**O entre peruanos y venezolanos, **

**O entre venezolanos y colombianos,**

**O entre colombianos y colombianos,**

**Malditos colombianos, arruinaron Colombia!**

**Willy el jardinero, sobre los colombianos y sus conflictos**

**Entre tanto, en el restaurante "Latin Tigers"… aunque el aviso aun decía "Casa de los americanos idiotas"**

—DOS ORDENES DE COCHINITA PIBIL, UNA ORDEN DE BANDEJA PAISA, CUATRO CALDITOS DE CONGRIO, TRES ORDENES DE SEVICHE PERUANO PARA LAS MESAS CUATRO, SEIS, OCHO Y DOCE! —exclamó a los gritos el peruano.

—YA VAN SALIENDO! —respondió el chileno.

Naturalmente, Manuel era el que en ese instante atendía la cocina. Le era difícil cocinar los otros platillos, pero al menos lo hacía decentemente. Le asistía Teresa en todo lo que respectaba a servir y preparar los platos que al menos podían hacer de manera más sencilla. Bien sea dicho que los comensales eran muy exigentes, se daban por bien servidos, y que naturalmente se sentían atraídos por el negocio, su decoración y el peculiar aviso oculto debajo de una burda tela de color marrón.

Con respecto al aviso, sencillamente pudieron reemplazarlo, pero inmediatamente lo habían hecho las ventas bajaron escandalosamente. Así que optaron sencillamente por poner una pequeña placa al lado izquierdo de la puerta con el nombre real, volver a poner el mismo aviso de la vez anterior, y procurar mantenerlo oculto con la tela marrón. Las ventas volvieron entonces a su ritmo normal, por lo que optaron entonces por no volver a cambiar el aviso, dejarlo así como estaba y ver que sucedía en meses venideros. México hizo una nueva limpia con agua de ruda, para ver si tanta salazón se acababa de una vez, y bueno… con el bono de compras que se había ganado Colombia, habían comprado un televisor plasma que habían instalado en el interior del local, para evidentemente retransmitir las ultimas noticias, alguno que otro dorama y quizás poder ver los clásicos de la **J. League**8y la liga profesional de beisbol del Japón.

Con tal era que las ventas al menos habían fluido bien, y eso que era la primera semana de apertura, sin contar que ya al final cumplían con 2 semanas residiendo en Japón.

El trabajo era de por sí pesado. Y los dos aspirantes eran de mucha ayuda: en el equipo de meseros estaba también Matthew, el canadiense había demostrado ser de mucha, pero mucha ayuda para la atención del negocio. Además de que se sentía a gusto, puesto que entre los cuatro lo hacían sentir útil e importante, y por consiguiente, haciéndole subir un poquito la autoestima que sí que estaba mermada por el enorme ego que se gastaba su hermano Alfred. María Teresa ayudaba en la caja y en la cocina, y de vez en cuando atendía a los clientes.

Todos se ayudaban entre sí, el restaurante avanzaba a las mil maravillas, los clientes se sentían a gusto, las ganancias se las repartían de forma equitativa, nada parecía salir mal.

—CUATRO ORDENES DE CURANTO, DOS DE SOPA WANTAN, UNA DE MOLE POBLANO Y DOS DE LENGUA EN SALSA DE CERVEZA, PARA LAS MESAS 3, 5, 9 Y 10! —exclamó México.

—NO SOY UNA MALDITA MAQUINA DE COCINAR, CARAJO! —espetó Chile

—PUES DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y COCINA! —respondió Colombia

Total, era que al menos ese era su día de atender la cocina. Y ya después de terminar de atender a los clientes que quedaban, cerraron la puerta, bajaron la persiana de la ventana coloreada y pusieron el aviso de cerrado. Los seis se sentaron en una de las mesas, estaban exhaustos. Manuel se quitó el delantal, y todos se acomodaron en las sillas.

—bueno chicos… —dijo el mexicano— nos ha ido bien en esta última semana. Con lo que nos hemos hecho, más el giro que nos envió el jefe de Juan en pasados días, podremos cubrir todos los gastos y hasta nos sobra para cualquier cosa.

—lo más favorable es reinvertir en el negocio para que dé más ganancias. —opinó el chileno— podemos ampliar la oferta de platillos o contratar a más personal.

—no, por ahora no pensemos en eso, deberíamos dar un paso a la vez —opinó el peruano.

—hay que ahorrar para meses venideros, muchachos —opinó a su vez el canadiense. —no podemos gastárnoslo todo de una vez.

Ryutaro ingresó al restaurante, junto con Ortiz.

—muchachos…

—¿Pasa algo nana?

—les dices tú o les digo yo. —dijo entonces el agregado colombiano

—no, Fernando-san… yo tengo que decírselos.

Todos estaban callados y a la vez perplejos. Era considerable la expectativa.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**LE VOY A DAR EN LA CARA MARICA!**

**Álvaro Uribe, sobre su política exterior durante todo su mandato presidencial**

Los días en la preparatoria podían ser una tortura para algunos, un idilio para otros. Total, el hecho principal estaba en que para Kojiro eran al menos más tranquilos, comparados a su convivencia en la casa.

A pesar de todo, la escuela no era propiamente un campo de rosas. Y en especial la **escuela** **secundaria Shinatama**, la cual podría ser una jungla de verdad infernal, si no compaginabas del todo con algunos estudiantes.

Daisuke (mejor dejémoslo en Davis) Motomiya había sido uno de sus amigos más cercanos desde tiempo atrás. Se conocían desde tiempo atrás, cuando ambos vivían en el distrito de Adachi, en aquellos dulces y hermosos años de infancia, a la edad de 5 años. Luego, vino su repentino traslado a Odaiba, en donde conoció a T.K Takaishi… ambos contaban con apenas 9 años cuando se conocieron. Pronto, Davis, T.K y Koji empezaron a hacer buenas migas, y ya para la secundaria la madre de Motomiya opta por trasladarse a Odaiba a razón de haber conseguido una vacante en el hospital general del distrito. La madre de Davis, la señora Motomiya era médica neuróloga, una de las mejores del Policlínico universitario Keiō, hasta su traslado al hospital general de Odaiba.

Pero nos desviamos del tema. La mayoría de estudiantes de tercer año de la secundaria superior, en especial los de tercero B estaban recibiendo su acostumbrada clase de ciencias sociales, a cargo del señor Hirotaka Tsuregi.

Tsuregi-sensei era el tradicional profesor guay, joven, matador y por el que muchas chicas (y uno que otro chico) babeaban. Con 30 años, carisma, un pequeño "exceso de energía" que lo hacía despistarse, una cara agraciada que compensaba su poco agraciado cuerpo (era rollizo mas no en exceso gordo), más una sutil sombra de barba en su mentón, no por nada muchas eran las mujeres que se apuntaban a las clases con el profesor. Técnicamente, si desvestías al profe y le ponías orejas de oso,… tenían por seguro que muchas personas (de ambos sexos) morirían desangradas.

Pero sin embargo, a Koji le importaba cinco pesos el maestro de sociales. De hecho, le importaba cinco pesos todo el colegio, a pesar de que su rendimiento estaba promediando a ser normal, y en especial cuando sus maestros le insistían al muchacho que "podría dar más resultados si daba más de sí".

—bueno muchachos, hoy tenemos una excursión hacia el distrito de Chillada. —dijo entonces el maestro, con su irritable hiperactividad de siempre— el director me ha encomendado llevarlos al palacio Kantei, para que conozcamos un poco la estructura de fondo del gobierno, las distribución de las funciones del ministro y demás detalles.

Nadie decía nada, nadie se pone a objetar. Es mejor así. Además, ¿Qué valiente objetaría al profe Tsuregi?: sencillamente nadie podría, porque se echarían de enemigas a todas las chicas del salón.

—valdría realmente la pena si nos llevaran a Palette Town9. —murmuró entonces Daisuke a su compañero Koji.

—coincido contigo, Davis. Si quiero ver a un atajo de vejestorios jodiendo la vida, tengo ya suficiente con Tenjou-san, el administrador del Tetsuya.

—chicos, no deberían charlar en clase —dijo disimuladamente T.K.

—T.K… deberías relajarte un poco. —exclamó el castaño.

—soy Takeru10, Daisuke —espetó el rubio— no me gusta que abrevies mi nombre a solo un par de letras.

El profesor los miró, y con su fastidiosa sonrisa de siempre les dijo a los tres chicos.

—para los señores Takaishi, Motomiya y Taeda les tengo una tarea especial —exclamó maliciosamente Tsuregi-sensei— tendrán que hacer un reporte sobre la visita que haremos hoy al palacio Kantei, explicar las funciones del primer ministro, investigar sobre el actual primer ministro y además de eso, exponer ante la clase toda su investigación.

Los tres aludidos se sintieron ofendidos con semejante tarea impuesta. Kojiro y T.K miraron con profundo reproche a Daisuke. ¿Qué más podría hacer?... nada. Solo resignarse y prestar atención a todo lo de la visita.

Koji simplemente se azotó la cabeza contra el escritorio. Qué suerte la suya.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Voy a apoderarme de todas las reservas de atún colombiano… NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA**

**Neko Ortega, sobre el litigio entre Colombia y Nicaragua.**

—después de muchos esfuerzos, conseguí una visita de compromiso en el palacio Kantei —dijo entonces Nana— nos atenderá el ministro Abe y Nihon-sama en persona.

—¿DE VERDAAAAD? —inquirieron sorprendidos los cuatro.

—de verdad, chicos…—respondió el otro supervisor— pero condicionaron la visita a los miembros de pleno derecho de la alianza.

Eso desilusionó al canadiense y puso iracunda a la costarricense. Pero que podían hacer al respecto… poco. A pesar de todo, Fernando había conseguido también un par de negocios de importante calado para los dos aspirantes, por lo que no podría decirse que todo no estaba perdido para los dos futuros cachorros de tigre de la alianza del pacífico.

Todos seis se dirigieron hacia sus correspondientes apartamentos, nana se dirigió al suyo, Fercho simplemente regresó a su apartamento en el Ryukenshi Hills.

Evidentemente, ninguno sabía que ponerse para la visita de compromiso.

Las cosas marchaban bien. Bueno, después de todo, el negocio con los de Takezawa-Nijeru INC había marchado a las mil maravillas, en especial después de semejante parranda que habían armado en el restaurante, y en el que por puro y vil desquite los cuatro tigres les propusieron a los ejecutivos de la compañía pesquera que participaran en un pequeño concurso de karaoke con canciones de juanes y Shakira. Y entre botellas de sake, algunos cuantos coctelitos y un despelote muy bizarro habían conseguido cerrar con éxito ese primer negocio.

Matt se había ganado la camioneta, pero no sabía qué hacer con ella. Principalmente, porque la misma tenía los controles hacia la derecha, y no hacia la izquierda como lo era la usanza americana en la mayoría de vehículos11. Se sentía algo torpe e inseguro, por lo que tuvo que pedir ayuda para poder aparcar la camioneta en alguno de los estacionamientos del edificio. Tenjou-san, como siempre, le exigió una sobretasa de 250 yenes por el espacio… a veces Tenjou-san podría ser un extorsionista implacable que sabía de donde sacarle el jugo a todos los inquilinos del conjunto Tetsuya.

Fernando le ofreció su ayuda al canadiense para enseñarle a conducir conservando la derecha, pero eso ya es otra historia.

Por lo pronto, tendrían que pensar en sacar ventaja de la visita.

—¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO MI CORBATA ROJA? —exclamó el peruano mientras se ponía la camisa de fondo color beige

—la verdad no sé… debes de cuidar más tus cosas, sonso —respondió Chile con fastidio, mientas se vestía y se ponía su traje ejecutivo color gris oscuro.

Por su parte, México se estaba afeitando en el baño y Colombia se había puesto ya el conjunto ejecutivo negro, además de la pistola que siempre traía consigo y que por una costumbre propia no soltaba, a menos que tuviese que entrar a una iglesia o un templo, pidiéndole al canónigo que esté de turno que cuide de sus armas mientras se disponía a orar. No saldría inerme así como así, quizás sus hábitos militares se le habían quedado grabados en el disco duro.

—no deberías de llevar la pistola, Juan —dijo entonces Chile— te podrías meter en un aprieto.

—nadie la va a notar… además no puedo irme así como así indefenso. —respondió Colombia a la defensiva.

—en serio… pásame la pistola.

—QUE NO! —y al parecer el colombiano se había puesto en modo berrinche.

Total, después de convencerlo (a la fuerza) pudieron desarmarlo. Cuando todos ya estaban listos, arreglados y perfumados, Nana llegó vestido con su riguroso traje ejecutivo, una corbata color marrón oscuro y un broche con el logo de la alianza pacífico, los cuales había mandado a hacer y que no dudó en repartirlos entre todos.

—muchachos, se nos hace tarde para la visita al Kantei —dijo nana Ryutaro— y a Nihon-sama no le gusta que lo dejemos plantado.

Dicho esto, todos cuatro se retiraron, claro, arriados por nana como si fuesen una recua de niños de kínder, entraron al ascensor y salieron del conjunto, dirigiéndose a la estación de Aomi, en donde tomarían la línea Yurikanome para al menos poder llegar con tiempo a la cita de compromiso.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**NO LO PUEDO CREER!, NO LO PUEDO CREER!**

**Edwin Garrido, de Protagonistas de nuestra CACA (o tele), frente al ofrecimiento de Hungría para protagonizar una película porno.**

**Mientras tanto, en el palacio Kantei, pero en otra oficina…**

Kiku estaba concentradísimo leyendo un doujinshi de Mentaiko12. Debido a que al parecer el ministro Abe había institucionalizado la lectura de doujinshis bara de forma clandestina, Kiku había empezado a leer uno que otro doujin de Mentaiko para variar un poco.

Y no podía negar una cosa: le gustaban los doujinshis de Mentaiko por los rostros kawaii, las expresiones medio inocentonas y medio pervertidas, el contexto estudiantil de algunas de sus historias que le agregaba una interesante dosis de picardía… en fin, una delicia exquisita en todo el sentido de la palabra, que había cambiado su concepto sobre el bara.

Otra cosa eran sus gustos, frente a los de su ministro: por lo general, a Abe-sama le gustaban las historias salvajes y rudas de Gengoroh Tagame, cosa que a Japón no le gustaba, pues consideraba a Tagame como "demasiado violento". También estaban Jiraiya, Takeshi Matsu, Shunpei Nakata, y Takaku Nozomu, aunque este último se especializaba más en Furry que en el bara. Pero siempre estaba allí el infaltable Mentaiko. Total, entre gustos no hay disgustos, y como a Japón también le encanta el bara, así mismo el yaoi, al ministro Abe le encanta el bara… hay días en los que inclusive leen los doujinshis o fangirlean juntos en las reuniones del G8 diciendo quien termina con quien. Y no solo con respecto a sus colegas naciones, sino también con los jefes de estos y viceversa. Los colegas de Abe lo miraban raro cuando el primer ministro los miraba a todos con una sonrisa sucia y pervertida, mientras un hilillo de sangre se escurría por su nariz, cosa que también pasaba con Japón mismo en las reuniones del G8. Y ambos se ponían peor cuando veían a Rusia junto a su jefecito, Putin: automáticamente, la conmoción era tal que ministro y nación se desmayaban al tiempo, mientras ponían sus ojos en blanco y se desangraban de forma escandalosa, y después de eso no había nada ni nadie que los sacase del trance. Y se ponían peor cuando veían a David Cameron y a Françoise Hollande juntos: era en ese momento cuando Abe y Japón, con sus extraordinarias habilidades de ninjitsu los espiaban, terminando en espantosos trances yaoistas que parecían dejarlos recontentos.

Aunque en algo coincidía con su ministro: En el hecho de que siempre, siempre leían sus doujinshis a escondidas de todo el mundo. Si se los descubrían, terminarían decomisados o hechos cenizas. Japón había pasado por esas amargas experiencias: Keizo Obuchi sencillamente le había decomisado los doujinshis, Taro Aso le había quemado un cerro de doujins que le había descubierto en su oficina apenas este había tomado su puesto de primer ministro, y lo obligó a ver cientos de millones de veces **Seisho Monogatari**13 de Ozamu Tezuka una y otra y otra vez hasta que el pobre de Japón se puso a vomitar, y Koizumi-san había hecho una ensalada con ellos, le había echado salsa de soya, curry, raíces chinas y un par de proyectos de ley picados y macerados en sake, y se la había hecho tragar en la víspera de la apertura de las sesiones de la dieta, para ver si al menos así se le quitaba lo fundashi. Lo único que sucedió en esa ocasión fue que Kiku terminara vomitando sobre Naoto Kan en pleno inicio de la nueva legislatura. El sabor a tinta no se le quitó en días.

Pero por más doujinshis picados que Koizumi lo pusiese a tragar, por más películas de anime cristiano que Taro-san lo hubiera puesto a ver a la fuerza (tanto así que en esa ocasión el ministro Aso le abría a la fuerza los ojos para que viera, mientras que el arzobispo católico de Nagasaki le asperjaba agua bendita y un sacerdote shinto le escupía sake bendito a la cara, en medio de gritos, blasfemias, alaridos y gemidos de dolor proferidos por Kiku, que no soportaba semejante tortura), seguía siendo el mismo fundashi de siempre.

Una vez Fundashi, siempre Fundashi. O eso se dice.

Se alegró mucho cuando Abe asumió el poder, y mucho, pero mucho más cuando descubrió las aficiones secretas de Abe por los doujins bara, en especial por los de Tagame. Todo fue producto de la casualidad, pues necesitaba un par de documentos de la oficina de su ministro, cuando vio abierto de par en par el doujinshi. El shock fue terrible, en especial porque el doujinshi era fuerte, fuerte… tan fuerte que deberían de cambiarlo de r-18 a r-25. Buscó entre sus doujinshis de yaoi el más meloso y dulce que pudo encontrar, un tomo de Junjō Romántica y lo dejó en la oficina del ministro, para ver si le gustaba. Total, al ministro no le agradó tanto el doujinshi yaoi que Kiku le había dejado, así que se lo devolvió con una nota en la portada.

_No me regales cosas tan melosas o cursis Nihon, ni mucho menos deberías ponerlas en mi escritorio, se darían cuenta y malpensarían de mí._

_Para la próxima, préstame un doujin de Takeshi Matsu._

_Abe Shinzo._

Y junto con su doujinshi yaoi, se topó con otro doujinshi bara del archirreconocido Mentaiko. Curioso, lo ojeó. Y bueno, al menos ya sabía porque Eslovaquia mantenía siempre discutiendo y defendiendo el Bara frente a las indirectas que le tiraba Hungría (que sentía una aversión al género Bara por obvias razones14).

Total, estaba ya en la parte más interesante de la historia cuando alguien tocaba persistentemente la puerta. De forma precipitada, esconde el tomo, y con la manga de la camisa se limpia la sangre, ocultando sus brazos debajo del escritorio.

—adelante —exclamó el oriental.

Era Shinobu Maehara15, su joven asistenta personal.

—Shinobu, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —inquirió cortésmente el oriental.

—el ministro Abe acaba de confirmar una cita de compromiso con los países miembros de la alianza del pacífico —dijo la muchacha de cabello color azuloso— y Australia-san también ha solicitado una cita el día de hoy.

—¿Australia-san?... supongo que es por lo del sashimi de orca que le enviamos para que se retractara sobre la pesca de ballenas. —exclamó negligentemente el japonés.

Acto seguido, buscó de forma disimulada un par de fotos muy subidas de tono del australiano con el neozelandés, sobre una tabla de surf en una postura… digamos que podría decirse que Japón era un espía muy hábil. Y que también la tabla del australiano sí que tenía un buen tamaño, y no me estoy refiriendo a la tabla de surf que se usa para surfear… _ahonhonhonhonhon._

Además, el japonés podría usar la sucia estrategia del chantaje, que le había dado muchos réditos cuando se trataba de sus políticos. No podía permitir que le arruinaran su negocio de venta de carne de ballena, y quizás Noruega-san le podría colaborar con el chantaje: podría decirse que era un **chantaje a dos bandas**, por lo que Australia-san tendría simplemente que aceptar. Tanto Kiku como Lukas saldrían ganando16, y podrían seguir con su muy rentable negocio de pesca, procesamiento y comercialización de carne de ballena.

—Nihon-sama… está sangrando —exclama tímidamente Shinobu.

—ah, perdón. —dijo Kiku con algo de vergüenza, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus fosas nasales— ¿Qué más decías?

—también viene una excursión de estudiantes de la escuela secundaria nº 23 "Shinatama" del barrio Higashi Yashio, distrito de Kōtō.

—entonces tengo que servirles de guía —dijo Japón— no creo que pueda atender a los tres al tiempo.

Una agenda algo abultadita en sí, pero quien más podría hacerlo.

—Shinobu,… por favor, busca que no coincida la audiencia y la visita guiada, no quiero meterme en problemas y tú eres una experta en acomodar mi agenda.

—como usted diga, Nihon-sama.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**¿Porque los soviéticos nunca mandaron gente a la Luna?**

**Porque tenían mucho miedo de que se transformaran en desertores**

**Un mal chiste**** soviético****. KolKol. ****^J^**

**Palacio Kantei, en el salón de audiencias.**

El acartonamiento en la sala de audiencias del palacio Kantei era insoportable, y si el término se podría aplicar, **intolerable**. Evidentemente, todo se haría de la forma más rigurosamente protocolar posible, se habían dispuesto las cinco banderas de los países que tendrían la audiencia de compromiso con Japón y el ministro Abe. Cosa curiosa, Australia era miembro observador de la alianza, y además de ello, no habían informado sino hasta el último momento de que Nueva Zelanda también vendría.

Así que eran seis los países que vendrían a la visita de compromiso. A las carreras, los de protocolo tuvieron que acomodar un puesto más y una bandera extra.

Los encargados de protocolo ya tenían listo todo: el tatami estaba dispuesto especialmente para la cita, se había sacado la vajilla de té que se usaba para las visitas de compromiso, los almohadones estaban dispuestos alrededor de la mesa, los bocadillos y dulces estaban dispuestos en la fuente, total, el hecho estaba en el riguroso protocolo de la visita para al menos ver cómo se desarrollan los negocios que surjan… si es que no se desata un pandemonio de padre y señor nuestro, como había pasado con cierta visita de Alfred Jones junto con su jefecito Bush, una vez que habían ambos visitado a Nihon y a Koizumi, y se desataron en un desmadre demasiado bochornoso que querían olvidar los jefes de protocolo del Kantei.

Otro hecho radicaba en que dos consejeros y dos representantes irían a la visita de compromiso. Y eso no destacaría de a mucho, pero deberíamos de tomar en cuenta eso, a razón de que uno de los consejeros era Kenichi Tetsuya.

La cosa era que Kenichi no pensaba más que en el juego de Mahjong que había dejado pendiente en Kabukisho, puesto que su "queridísimo padre" lo había arrastrado casi a la fuerza al Kantei para que hiciera parte de la comisión parlamentaria. Lo único que le apasionaba era el Mahjong, nada más que el Mahjong y no otra cosa. Sin embargo, como buen hijo tiene que acatar las órdenes de su padre, por mucho que no le guste. Y tal vez, sacar provecho de los miembros de la alianza.

—apestas a sake, Tetsuya —le dijo uno de sus colegas al otro hombre, el cual a pesar de estar correctamente vestido con un pulcro traje ejecutivo, se le notaba la beodez.

—no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben, Suhara. —espeta Kenichi con algo de dificultad.

Naturalmente, los cuatro miembros de la comisión parlamentaria estaban en un recinto separado del salón de audiencias. Ya se habían descalzado y usaban unas babuchas de usanza doméstica, por razones de informalidad semiprotocolar. Los cuatro representaban a los cuatro principales partidos que tenían la mayor cantidad de curules en la cámara alta, o cámara de consejeros (_Nippon Dai Saigen_): el **Jiminto, **el **Nishi** **Komeito, **el **Shinbuto **y el **Nihon Kyosanto. **Kenichi era el consejero elegido por el **Jiminto **para su representación. Los otros tres eran Kozaku Suhara, del **Nishi Komeito**, Hideiki Tsunatsuji del **Nihon Kyosanto **y Oozora Dōsuke, consejero del **Shinbuto**. Lo peculiar del asunto estaba en que los cuatro se odiaban entre sí, y también en que habían empezado una pelea parlamentaria el día de la apertura del Kokkai, el mismo día en el que Nihon-sama había vomitado sobre Naoto Kan. De eso ya hacía cuatro años.

Los jefes de protocolo estaban rezándole desesperados a todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance para ver si al menos todo pudiese salir bien en esa visita de compromiso.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**No puede admitirse que en un mundo lleno de carencias, los gatos más potentados acaparen el atún que necesitan los gatos más pobres.**

**S.S. NekoFrancisco, sobre la crisis de atún en el mundo.**

Las cosas marchaban a su ritmo normal. Después de un movidito viaje en metro, (en donde no hubo al menos tanto maniculiteteo como la vez pasada), nana y los tigres habían conseguido llegar al distrito de Chillada, en donde estaba ubicado el Kantei.

Todos estaban arreglados, listos, perfumados y en rigurosa formación, cual niños de guardería que se disponen a ir a su primer excursión. Nana está atrás de los cuatro, llevando los documentos que se necesiten para la cita de compromiso.

El nuevo palacio Kantei se alzaba magnífico, coronando el promontorio en el que se había construido. Amplios eran los ventanales del ala de recepciones, que sobresalía parcialmente del edificio, como si se sostuviese en el etéreo vacío, dando una ilusión extraña de equilibrio. Los colores pardos y grises de los muros de cemento y piedra, de los arreglos de madera del palacio de gobierno japonés demostraban una exquisitez precisa en el diseño, pretendiendo mostrar poderío y sobriedad, dando la ilusión de que era una reinvención de los antiguos castillos feudales japoneses, aunque en una versión un poco más moderna. Unos pocos metros al lado, se alcanzaba a ver el antiguo palacio Kantei, una construcción severa y rígida, de muros de granito color marrón e imponencia asombrosa, una forma de demostrar la fortaleza y poderío del antiguo gobierno imperial. A pesar de todo, y a pesar de los contrastes, ambos palacios eran complementarios el uno del otro17.

Llegan a la portería. Dos guardas de policía, ataviados con sus uniformes de uso diario resguardan el edificio.

—¿tienen cita? —inquirió uno de los oficiales.

—claro que tenemos cita, señor oficial. —dijo nana— venimos a la cita de compromiso con el ministro Abe.

—espere aquí y confirmo. —respondió entonces el agente.

Por lo pronto, en otra entrada del Kantei, el curso tercero b de la escuela secundaria Shinatama se aprestaba a ingresar. Obviamente eran estudiantes, y en Japón y en cualquier parte del globo los estudiantes suelen descacharse mucho en una excursión, sea cual sea esta excursión… son curiosos, son algo irresponsables, y siempre hay que llamarles la atención (comentario del autor: lo digo con conocimiento de causa, y creo que muchos de ustedes habrán pasado por esa experiencia de una excursión guiada, _non_… _ahonhonhonhonhon_). Koji y T.K estaban atentos, tomando nota de la información que daba el guía. Daisuke sencillamente estaba molestando la vida, como siempre, mientras el profesor Tsuregi les llamaba la atención, en fin. Menos mal el maestro tiene el suficiente autocontrol para no tener que matar a alguno de sus algo insoportables estudiantes, que parecían ser a veces una recua de reses de ganado infectadas con el mal de las vacas locas.

—ustedes son el curso de tercero B de la secundaria Shinatama, ¿no? —inquirió el oficial que resguardaba la entrada.

—sí señor, el director Tamotsu Mitsuyashi acordó la excursión —dijo entonces Tsuregi-sensei— aquí está la carta firmada por el jefe de protocolo de la oficina de relaciones públicas que autoriza nuestra entrada.

El oficial revisó la carta, con el membrete de la oficina del primer ministro.

—pueden pasar, pero les pido prudencia. —respondió el oficial—hay una cita de compromiso entre naciones, y los jefes de protocolo tienen el acceso restringido a algunas áreas del Kantei.

**Regresando a la sala de audiencias del Kantei…**

Todo parecía transcurrir con la naturalidad del mundo. Nana y los tigres habían arribado ya, y esperaban en un recinto contiguo que les dieran autorización para que pudiesen ingresar. Australia y Nueva Zelanda también estaban en otro cuarto contiguo, pero al lado izquierdo de la sala de audiencias. Y En el lado sur, estaban ya esperando los miembros de la comisión parlamentaria que asistiría como testigos a la cita de compromiso. Todo bien cuidado y bien arreglado para la cita de compromiso, los jefes de protocolo estaban esperando a que nada saliera absolutamente mal.

—de verdad, yo no entiendo tanta joda con esta vaina de la cita de compromiso con Kiku —exclamó Colombia algo agobiado por el sopor del traje— simplemente venimos a hablar de negocios, no estamos en una audiencia con el papa.

—¿seguro que no puedes hacer algo para que podamos saltarnos toda esta chingadera? —rogó México— ya estoy harto y quiero regresar a casa…

—no podemos hacer nada México-kun —respondió Ryutaro— sé que todo esto es molesto, pero si así lo piden en Kantei, tendremos que acatarlo.

Naturalmente, en el otro cuarto Australia y Nueva Zelanda estaban en su propio rollo.

—él tiene que dejar de cazar ballenas o si no se atiene a las consecuencias… —decía el australiano con un tono algo macabro.

—mira, Kiku es obstinado y no va a hacerte caso —respondió el neozelandés— seguro tiene un as bajo la manga para poder salir por la tangente frente a lo de las ballenas, así que debes dejarme a mi manejar todo esto.

—la única forma de manejar todo esto es amenazándolo —acto seguido, sacó un señor puñal de considerable tamaño (y hablo del puñal de matar que sirve también para supervivencia , no de otro, malpensados) — o deja de cazar ballenas, o le abro las tripas con esto.

El neozelandés resopla hastiado. Como única respuesta, le propina al australiano dos pescozones.

—¿porqueeeee? —exclamó Australia (con cara de llanto estilo animé).

—el primero por imprudente, y el segundo por idiota —espeta Nueva Zelanda. —te quedas callado y me dejas manejar la situación.

Australia hizo un puchero.

—está bien Dave. —respondió el australiano.

Total, siempre era así con estos dos.18 Davis Kirkland siempre era el que manejaba la situación.

**En el interior de la sala de audiencias…**

Todos los funcionarios del Kantei estaban parados, de forma rigurosa en perfecta formación, frente a la mesa que se había dispuesto para el encuentro. Naturalmente, se habían dispuesto varios almohadones con el emblema de la oficina del primer ministro en azul y dorado, para cuando todos se dispusieran a sentarse alrededor de la mesa baja.

Japón estaba vestido de riguroso conjunto ejecutivo color blanco, camisa de fondo azul clara y corbata de tonalidad añil. A su lado, se encontraba el ministro Abe, quien usaba un traje un poco menos riguroso. Por lo demás, todo parecía transcurrir con la cansina monotonía de siempre.

—¡SE PRESENTAN LAS REPÚBLICAS DE CHILE, PERÚ, MÉXICO Y COLOMBIA, JUNTO CON RYUTARO HARUNE, SUPERVISOR ADJUNTO DE LA PRESIDENCIA PRO-TÉMPORE DE LA ALIANZA PACÍFICO! —exclamó el maestro de ceremonias.

Los chicos hicieron su ingreso. La etiqueta era rigurosa en exceso, era demasiado el boato y la ceremoniosidad, y eso que era simplemente una cita de compromiso. Se ubicaron en el extremo derecho de la mesa, que era de tamaño cuadrado. Sincrónicamente, los funcionarios, el ministro y la nación japonesa hacen una reverencia, a modo de saludo hacia los "tigres".

—¡SE PRESENTAN LAS MANCOMUNIDADES DE AUSTRALIA Y NUEVA ZELANDA! —exclamó entonces el maestro de ceremonias.

Por el lado contrario, hacen su ingreso el australiano y el neozelandés. Dylan esconde detrás de su espalda el puñal. Davis ni se percata, pues está al frente. Se nota la tensión, aunque los funcionarios, Japón y el ministro proceden a repetir el mismo ceremonioso saludo que habían hecho de mucho antes.

—¡SE PRESENTAN LOS HONORABLES CONSEJEROS DE LA _SAIGEN_, EL HONORABLE KENICHI TETSUYA DEL **JIMINTO**, EL HONORABLE OOZORA DOUSUKE DEL **SHINBUTO**, EL HONORABLE KOZAKU SUHARA DEL **NISHI KOMEITO** Y EL HONORABLE HIDEIKI TSUNATSUJI DEL **NIHON KYOSANTO**! —exclama con voz potente el maestro de ceremonias.

Ingresan por la puerta principal los cuatro parlamentarios. Kenichi está beodo, muy beodo, y se nota, puesto que su caminar es algo torpe y su mirada está algo perdida. Los demás consejeros intentan mantener la compostura, aunque Tsunatsuji intenta contener la risa por la borrachera de Tetsuya.

A pesar de todo, Abe, los funcionarios y Japón siguen con el mismo procedimiento: una reverencia.

Los encargados de protocolo estaban nerviosos, temerosos de que algo pudiese salir mal. Y no era para menos, el consejero del partido liberal demócrata está borracho, la representación de Australia está que mataba a Japón, el consejero del partido comunista está que se orina de la risa y para más inri, el ministro Abe tampoco puede contenerse en semejante ocasión tan solemne. Disimuladamente se tapa la boca, puesto que sale una risilla molesta de su interior por el bochornoso espectáculo que estaba dando el joven consejero.

—muy buenos días a todos —dijo Japón con tono formal— es un enorme placer para mí el contar con la presencia de todos ustedes en esta cita de compromiso. Además de eso, espero con mucha ansiedad que nuestro encuentro fructifique con importantes acuerdos que logren importantes beneficios tanto para mi persona, como para ustedes.

Con un gesto, todos los funcionarios se sentaron en postura seiza19. Los demás repitieron el gesto, aunque el parlamentario del PLD trastabilló un poco. Su colega comunista intentó contener la risotada que quería salir de su interior, mientras que el otro parlamentario del Komeito miraba a ambos con severidad. Abe estaba haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para no estallar de risa. Los encargados de protocolo estaban que se infartaban por lo sucedido. Y en ese instante, el único serio era Japón.

Prosiguen entonces con la cita. Los sirvientes sirven té para los invitados en vasos sencillos de cerámica pintada de color azul oscuro. Rápidamente Australia interviene.

—deja de cazar ballenas, si no quieres que te mate.

—no sé de qué habla, Australia-san —dijo el japonés negligentemente.

—enviaste un paquete con unos filetes de carne hace unos días. Dave me dijo que la carne que me enviaste era de orca.

—¿no le gustó el sashimi de orca? —inquirió el oriental— pude haberle enviado sashimi de ballena azul o tal vez sushi de cachalote, pero fue lo más barato que me pude encontrar. —respondió entonces Kiku en un tono algo negligente.

Al australiano le brotaba ya una sien de la ira. Y sin embargo, el que reacciona primero es el neozelandés.

—_sweetie_… tú lo sostienes y yo lo apuñalo—le dijo Nueva Zelanda de forma sombría y siniestra a Australia.

—hecho. —respondió el australiano.

Y en un parpadeo, las oportunidades de un buen encuentro y el esfuerzo de los encargados de protocolo se van al carajo.

Todo es rápido. Davis recibe de Dylan el puñal, y se abalanza sobre Kiku con una siniestra y aterradora mirada. Todos estaban aterrorizados con semejante enloquecida del neozelandés, quien había agarrado al japonés de la corbata. El australiano pronto se le unió, y la cosa se ponía cada vez peor pues Abe-sama se sonreía de forma depravada, sangraba por la nariz y temblorosamente sostenía una videocámara sacada de dios sabe dónde.

—jefe…. Ayúdeme —suplicó el oriental desesperado.

—lo siento Nihon… pero no puedo perderme de esta violación así como así —respondió Abe-sempai— tú sabrás entenderme.

—usted es un maldito degenerado —le reprochó el oriental.

La cosa se puso dramáticamente peliaguda, mientras el consejero del partido comunista estallaba en risa por la situación. Lo peor del asunto estaba en que los periodistas estaban tomando las fotos del desmadre. Y que desmadre era el que se veía venir.

**En otro lugar del palacio Kantei…**

La visita guiada seguía con su monótono y soporífero ritmo. Todos sencillamente resoplaban de aburrimiento, mientras el guía explicaba con monocorde tono todas y cada una de las funciones de los despachos del primer ministro. Aburrido, aburrido, doblemente aburrido y hortero. Insoportablemente hortero.

T.K y Kojiro copiaban las explicaciones en su libreta de apuntes: no querían exponerse a una mala nota de parte del profesor, y además de eso, buscaban salvar sus pellejos. Daisuke sencillamente molestaba a sus compañeros con torpes pilatunas, era demasiado inmaduro y torpe. Pero así y todo, la disparidad de aquellos tres, el juicio y mesura de T.K, el aura algo melancólica y depresiva de Koji, la insoportable hiperactividad de Daisuke… evidentemente se entendían.

Llegaron entonces a la puerta de la sala de audiencias. Se oían blasfemias, gritos de dolor, objetos desportillándose contra las paredes, en fin.

—y llegamos a la sala de audiencias del palacio Kantei —dijo entonces el guía con ritmo monótono— fue una de las alas de mayor complejidad en su construcción, demorándose dos años. El concepto de esta sala de audiencias era recrear un espacio que mezclase los antiguos salones de los castillos feudales y a su vez quisiese reflejar la autoridad del primer ministro. La sala de audiencias está sostenida por un voladizo de forma parcial, y tiene amplios ventanales que dan una vista general del palacio de la dieta, del palacio imperial y así mismo de gran parte del distrito Chillada. Además de eso, existen tres accesos a esta sala de audiencias, que son usados para las visitas de compromiso que suele recibir el primer ministro.

—disculpe… ¿y todos esos gritos?

—ah, eso. —exclamó el guía de forma negligente— en este momento deben de estar desarrollando una visita de compromiso.

Acto seguido, un funcionario salió despedido de la puerta, rompiendo esta misma, y con un aspecto muy espantoso. Luego, se levantó y regresó al interior de la sala. Los estudiantes y el maestro miraron al interior del susodicho salón de audiencias. Tsuregi-sensei palideció, mientras alguno de sus estudiantes se sonreían de forma maquiavélica.

**Regresemos al desastre llamado salón de audiencias.**

Todos se estaban dando en la madre, literalmente hablando claro. Abe-sama estaba escondido, grabando con su cámara de video todo lo que pasaba, esperanzado de que al menos hubiese una violación, aunque sea un manoseo indecente o algo por el estilo. Japón corría despavorido, intentando escapar de un iracundo Australia, quien blandía un enorme cuchillo de aserrar dispuesto a sacarle las tripas al oriental. Nana y los tigres habían improvisado una barricada con un sofá, en medio del campo de batalla. Kiku estaba defendiéndose como podía de Australia. El consejero del partido comunista, literalmente partido de la risa. Los dos consejeros del Nishi Komeito y el Shinbuto se estaban dando en la crisma. Y los ministros, estaban aprovechando la oportunidad para desquitarse los unos con los otros en medio del desquiciado despelote.

Y la cosa parecía ponerse cada vez peor: la puerta, ya destrozada develaba a los estudiantes del tercero B de la escuela superior Shinatama. **Y ahí el desmadre se volvió un total DESPELOTE. **

—PELEAAAAAA! —gritó uno de los estudiantes.

No era para menos. Los estudiantes estaban enloquecidos, también habían entrado en la riña de forma desquiciada y demente. Y Abe-sama estaba disfrutándolo todo de lo lindo, grabando. Sería un exitazo en YouTube si lo sube, así no hubieran las violaciones que el ministro quería.

—Hay que salvar a Kiku de las garras de Dylan, si lo mata, adiós acuerdos —exclamó perentoriamente Chile.

—sí, pero con este despelote y toda esta recua de estudiantes dándoles en la crisma a los ministros de Kiku no creo que podamos —respondió Colombia.

—pues entonces hay que intentarlo, mis carnales —dijo — si no le damos en la torre al loco de Aussie, todo este esfuerzo se va a la chingada.

—DEJEN DE HABLAR YA Y ACTUEN DE UNA VEZ! —espetó Perú.

Por lo pronto, al pobre de Japón lo habían arrinconado en un extremo del salón. Estaba aterrorizado, demasiado aterrorizado con la expresión loca y demencial de Australia y Nueva Zelanda. ¿Y el ministro Abe?, bueno: era evidente que lo único que hacía era grabar las peleas cual fanboy cachondo y descontrolado. Entonces se acercó a Australia, Japón y Nueva Zelanda, y le preguntó a los oceánicos lo siguiente.

—Australia-san, ¿lo va a violar?

Y esperanzado, el ministro Abe esbozó una sonrisa realmente degenerada.

—no, mi querido ministro —dijo el australiano de forma didáctica—lo voy a destripar y lo voy a obligar a tragarse sus entrañas.

Eso asustó al pobre Japón aún más y desilusionó por sobremanera a Abe-sama.

Después de todo, el colombiano y el chileno salen de la barricada. En medio del campo de batalla, alcanzan a ver a un aterrorizado Japón mientras Australia sonríe de una forma sádica.

—tus días de matar ballenas se acabaron, Japón… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA —decía el australiano al borde de la locura.

—no me mate... tengo parientes en Sídney —suplicaba el japonés.

Por lo visto, la estrategia de suplicar por su vida no funcionaba de a mucho. Internamente, el japonés estaba maldiciendo a Italia por haber atendido a su recomendación de nombrar parientes en X lugar cuando su vida corriera peligro.

Chile prosigue. Colombia prosigue, pero bruscamente se estrella con uno de los estudiantes. Para sorpresa suya, el estudiante con el que se estrella es nada más y nada menos que Kojiro Taeda.

—¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ? —le dice el colombiano al chico.

—lo mismo digo de usted, Juan Pablo-san —respondió Kojiro.

En medio del caos, los dos son empujados hacia una pared. Luego, un segundo empujón, mucho más brutal, el cual los acerca mucho, pero mucho más. Sus labios se rozan, los dos están perplejos, asustados, extrañamente Koji rodea con un brazo a Juan, queriendo atender de forma torpe el beso fortuito. Fortuna vuelve a conspirar de nuevo con amor, y de qué forma. A pesar del susto, de la impresión inicial, el colombiano decide atender entonces a esas casualidades del destino y se deja llevar. E inmediatamente aquel muchacho empieza a sentir profundos matices de fruta y de café, sabores amargos y dulces de un perfecto maridaje veleidoso y sutil.

El ministro Abe los ve. Enfoca el lente de su cámara, mientras sonríe degeneradamente, y la sangre salía de su nariz. Japón también los ha visto, y sonríe aún más degeneradamente, por lo que aprovecha la situación para escapar.

—MIRE, UN KOALA! —exclamó el oriental.

—DONDE!

Y Japón aprovechó para asestarle a Australia una certera patada en Canberra. El australiano tiró el cuchillo, cayó de rodillas, y adolorido se cubrió las regiones vitales. Sin embargo, Chile nota al pobre de Japón aterrorizado y asustado, en un rincón de la sala, en medio de una tensión paranoica.

—por el amor de dios Chile-san,… tenga clemencia conmigo —suplicaba el oriental— yo no he hecho nada

—tranquilo Kiku… simplemente te vamos a llevar con mis compañeros para que firmes unos cuantos acuerdos y listo.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**y con mis baratijas, seré la próxima potencia mundial**20**.**

**China, sobre sus planes para conquistar el mundo.**

Todo había sido un desastre. El jefe de protocolo, frente a semejante apocalipsis, decidió optar por una salida honorable: se encerró en su despacho, tomó una daga y se dispuso a cometer seppuku. El peor infortunio estaba en que la daga que el jefe de protocolo tenía en su despacho era simplemente de hoja de latón, por lo que al entrar a contacto con su estómago, se dobló. ¿Y qué podía hacer al respecto?... nada. Sencillamente echarse a llorar.

Ni para suicidarse servía el pobre tipo.

Manuel consiguió rescatar a Kiku, y en un lugar seguro consiguieron que Japón firmara jugosos acuerdos multilaterales con cada uno de los países miembros de la alianza. Al ministro Abe lo encontraron con la cámara en la mano, desmayado, con una sonrisa depravada y los ojos en blanco. Algunos de los consejeros de la comisión parlamentaria o estaban noqueados, o estaban bien golpeados. El consejero del partido comunista estaba simplemente partido de la risa, y sus histéricos chillidos y carcajeos resonaban aun en el interior del destrozado salón.

Y de Juan Pablo y Koji… bueno. La confusión en medio de la gresca había sido tal, que en medio de todo habían sido separados tan bruscamente como habían sido unidos. Juan Pablo había quedado en shock. Kojiro también.

Los servicios de emergencia, la policía, algunos médicos y demás personas curiosas rodeaban los alrededores del Kantei. Los noticieros daban un cubrimiento muy notorio, no todos los días la mayor parte del gabinete ministerial se enzarzaba en una épica gresca sin control o límite. Solo faltaba que viniera el **Jieitai**21 para que el desastre fuera completo. Muchos estudiantes del tercer año de la escuela Shinatama también habían sido conducidos al hospital por heridas y moretones. Y Australia, había sido amarrado con una camisa de fuerza, mientras gritaba de forma demente que tenía que sacarle las tripas a Japón para que dejara de cazar ballenas, mientras le acompañaba al manicomio un avergonzado y muy iracundo Nueva Zelanda, el cual salía esposado por los servicios de policía.

Japón había quedado con terribles traumas. Pero eso se le pasaría.

Total Ryutaro estaba adolorido, cansado y golpeado. Se recostó en una pared, luego cayó de rodillas al piso, se frotó los ojos agobiado y al borde de una crisis.

—todo esto fue… —dijo Nana agobiado, y con la camisa desgarrada— dios, que hice para merecer esto.

—no creo que haya hecho algo mal, Harune-kun. —dijo entonces una chica de cabello color azuloso y ojos lapislázuli.

Shinobu, la asistente de Kiku estaba tan bella y correcta como siempre. Recordaba tal vez la primera vez que se habían visto, un encuentro entre las universidades de Sendai y Waseda, universidad de la cual Shinobu era egresada. Habían pasado los años, tal vez demasiado rápido, pero en algo había favorecido a Shinobu esos años: en acentuar esa belleza natural que la muchacha siempre se empeñaba en ocultar.

—me sorprende que hayas escalado tan alto, Maehara —dijo entonces nana— tu amiga Mitsune me había dicho que trabajabas en el gobierno, pero no a un nivel tan alto.

Ella sonrió sutilmente.

—no es importante, Harune-kun, solo asisto a Nihon-sama con su agenda y con sus citas.

—para mi es una ocupación muy importante.

Los dos se miraron. Un fugaz recuerdo, de aquel encuentro universitario. Una promesa, una flor de cerezo, unas palabras al viento que se fueron volando. La época de la universidad que tal vez jamás volverá, y que por mucho que ambos nieguen, la extrañan con anhelo y nostalgia.

—ya no somos unos universitarios —dijo Shinobu.

—pero no puedo olvidarte…

Por un momento, desean volver a esos días del encuentro del 200422. Aun así, la ensoñación es cortada con rapidez despiadada, puesto que sus protegidos lo llamaban a los gritos.

—NANA! —gritaba México— LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE NOS ARRESTE LA POLICÍA

Y con una rapidez impresionante, Ryutaro Harune se va, poniendo pies en polvorosa.

**Continuará…**

1 **Gengoroh Tagame** es uno de los mangakas bara más controversiales de Japón. Su estética es muy detallada y minuciosa, y el contexto de sus mangas es muy sensible y violento, teniendo implicaciones de sadomasoquismo y violación. Personalmente les digo: me leí online el primer tomo de su manga "la casa de los herejes" y quedé con trauma... así que no lo recomendaría de a mucho para iniciarse en el bara. Si a alguien le gusta algún trabajo de Tagame, con esto lo digo todo: es un maldito enfermo y fetichista.

2 **Jiraiya** es otro mangaka bara, cuyas historias tienen una línea más "pasable" en el mundo del bara. Son historias graciosas, dulces y en cierto modo,…"románticas", pero sin perder esa esencia masculina del bara clásico. Para las fujoshis interesadas en algo de variedad, recomiendo que lean doujinshis de Jiraiya… puede que la estética sea radicalmente distinta a la del YAOI, pero tienen su encanto.

3 Yukio Mishima era un escritor, activista y dramaturgo japonés, el cual tiene un trabajo con una fuerte impronta autobiográfica. Su obra magistral, **el mar de la fertilidad**, muestra una dualidad interesante entre el Mishima público y el privado. Obligado a casarse por conveniencia, y reprimiendo su homosexualidad en medio del ambiente conservador de la posguerra, intentó realzar el ya perdido orgullo japonés con varias obras de considerable crítica hacia la acelerada occidentalización de oriente, sin éxito. Viendo el fracaso cercano, creó una cofradía secreta con sus más íntimos amigos, llamada **Tatenokai **o "sociedad del escudo", intentando un golpe de estado en 1970. Después de una desesperada arenga, a la cual nadie atiende, Mishima y sus compañeros cometen **seppuku **ese mismo día, en un acto de protesta contra el proceso de aculturación que estaba experimentando Japón en esa época.

4 **Partido Demócrata** o **Shinbuto: **este partido es de tendencia centro-derechista, formado de una escisión del partido liberal demócrata. Su líder es **Naoto Kan.**

5 **Komeito** o **Partido del gobierno limpio **es un partido de filiación independiente, con ciertos tintes de la cristiano-democracia europea, aunque su ideario ronda más que todo cercano a la filosofía budista. El primer **Komeito **se disuelve en 1999, y en 2005 resucita como **nuevo Komeito**, aunque sufre un viraje desde la centroizquierda hacia la derecha más radical

6 El **Nihon Kyosanto **o **Partido Comunista del Japón **es la principal formación de izquierda en Japón. Uno de sus más notables miembros es el cineasta y mangaka **Hayao Miyazaki.**

7 De acuerdo al sistema electoral parlamentario del Japón, los miembros de cada cámara se escogen por seis años, renovándose la mitad de las curules de las cámaras cada tres años. La primer cámara en renovarse siempre será la mitad de la **cámara de consejeros **en el final del primer periodo (Junio), luego se reemplaza la mitad de la **cámara de representantes **(diciembre)en el final del segundo periodo legislativo del año electoral. Después de cumplido el periodo de seis años, se celebran elecciones generales en las que se reemplazan ambas cámaras en su totalidad. Este sistema impide que un partido tome el control total de una de las cámaras, por lo que las curules suelen repartirse equitativamente entre los partidos dominantes (Jiminto, Kyosanto, Shinbuto y Nishi-Komeito).

8 Denominación de la liga japonesa de futbol. Tokio cuenta con dos equipos: el **F.C. Tokio** y el** Tokyo Verdy 1969**. Ambos comparten sede en el **Ajinomoto Stadium**.

9 **Palette Town** es un centro de atracciones ubicado en Odaiba, más específicamente en el barrio de Aomi, en pleno centro de Odaiba. Puede accederse a él por medio de la estación Aomi de la línea Yurikanome.

10 **T.K Takaishi** es uno de los personajes de **Digimon Adventure**. Obviamente los derechos de este personaje le corresponden a **Akiyoshi Hondo.**

11 El sentido del tráfico de los autos en Japón se orienta de **izquierda a derecha**. La principal razón se debe a que los primeros automóviles que llegaron a Japón, por los albores de la era Meiji, eran de fabricación inglesa. Lo mismo sucede con los autos que son destinados al mercado interno: los controles, el timón y el tablero mismo va orientado siempre hacia el lado derecho y no hacia el izquierdo.

12 **Mentaiko **es uno de los mangakas bara más populares en este momento. Además de eso, tiene una revista llamada **Monthly Mentaiko **(que es una delicia de revista que tiene unas imágenes que… (el autor se desangra por la nariz) perdonen, pero tengo que limpiarme la sangre de la nariz). Muchos de sus doujinshis se han vuelto clásicos obligatorios de los que somos barafans como lo son **1/4, Onnichan!, Present, Lowest Common denominator, Priapus I y II, **y la popular saga **Itai Itai!.** De entre los doujinshis de Mentaiko, naturalmente me gusta **1/4**, aunque su último trabajo, **Gachinko Battle** es una delicia exquisita que recomiendo leer.

13 O **Historias de la biblia. **Tezuka la había hecho con supervisión directa del vaticano.

14 Hay fujoshis (no todas) que sienten que el BARA como un género demasiado crudo y descarnado, lejos de la idealización del amor que muestra siempre el contexto del YAOI, dado que está siempre dirigido hacia el público masculino y se ajusta a las realidades cotidianas de un homosexual común y corriente sin estereotiparlo. Debido a esto, muchas fujoshis rechazan de plano el BARA o simplemente les es indiferente, mientras que un número reducido de fujoshis ven en el bara una opción distinta y tal vez más realista del **Boy's Love, **o en este caso del **Men's Love.**

15 **Shinobu Maehara **es un personaje de la serie **Love Hina**. Por su puesto, esta serie le pertenece a su autor y a su correspondiente estudio de grabación.

16 Noruega y Japón son los únicos países que admiten de forma legal y abierta la cacería y pesca de ballenas, cosa que les ha generado conflictos con otros países, especialmente… que comen que adivinan… con Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

17 El **Nishi-Kantei** se basa en un concepto de alas voladizas que se complementan con el promontorio en el que se sostiene.

18 Leí por ahí que Nueva Zelanda es **Tsundere**. Así que puedo decir que la relación que tiene con Australia es algo parecido al Den/Nor, en donde Australia es el masoquista que siempre está apegado a Nueva Zelanda.

19 **Postura Seiza:** la postura seiza es la forma tradicional de sentarse en oriente, flexionando las rodillas detrás del empeine, sentándose sobre las mismas piernas. Puede ser muy incómoda.

20 La frase no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de **FedericoIIelgrande, **(Alonso-kun), más específicamente de su último video "parodia Hetalia humor negro-consejo OTAN-Rusia".

21 O **Fuerzas nacionales de autodefensa**: debido al **artículo noveno de la constitución de 1947**, Japón no cuenta con un ejército oficial. Sin embargo, se alude a un derecho vago de "autodefensa", a través de un cuerpo de voluntarios que organizan la defensa del estado japonés frente al enemigo. Muchos premieres han intentado elevar el estatus de las **fuerzas de autodefensa** al de un ejército organizado, sin éxito.

22 **Dato extra: **en 2004 Ryutaro asistió a un encuentro universitario desarrollado en el campus de la universidad de Waseda. Allí conoció a Shinobu Maehara (si, la de LoveHina, ella no entró a la universidad de Tokio pero consiguió una beca en Waseda), y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Lo malo es que Shinobu no lo quería (para más detalles ver LoveHina).


	9. un ridiculo drama uruguayo

**Nota de autor:**

**HE REGRESADOOOO!**

***suena de fondo el coro Ave Formosisima, del Carmina Burana, mientras el autor ingresa triunfalmente, en una cuadriga de oro arrastrada por cuatro tigres que rugen de forma fiera, con armadura de legionario y coronado de laureles, mientras su amado y adorado público le ovaciona escandalosamente en medio de su glorioso ingreso triunfal***

***desciende de la cuadriga, con la imponencia de un seme, haciendo que cientos de fujoshis (y uno que otro uke) se desmayen conmocionadas, con los ojos en blanco y sangrando por la nariz. Se dirige al estrado, y acalla a la enloquecida audiencia que le rodea***

**Si, después de una larga ausencia regreso de manera triunfal a este mi querido fandom, ahora vengo realmente desatado, desatado como una avalancha sin control. Intentaré compensarlos por tanto sufrimiento, tanta espera mortificante, tantas preocupaciones… Tigres Latinos sigue, seguirá con su fulgurante y rutilante éxito, más loco que nunca, mas disparatado y demente que nunca.**

**Prepárense… porque aún no han visto nada: ha comenzado EL TORRENTE DEVASTADOR! *suena de fondo O Fortuna, de Carmina Burana*, y no tendrá fin hasta que se normalicen los fics.**

Pero antes que nada, el dato del día:

**¿Quieres estudiar?,… pues opta por una beca pacífico!**

Otro aspecto muy importante en los diferentes acuerdos establecidos entre los países de la alianza, ha sido el aspecto **educativo**. Cuatro de las más importantes universidades de los países miembros, como lo es la **universidad nacional **de Colombia, la **universidad de Santiago** de Chile, la **universidad católica **de Perú y la **universidad nacional autónoma de México** han establecido una serie de convenios de transferencia, investigación conjunta e intercambios estudiantiles, que se han de aplicar durante los próximos 20 años. Adicional a eso, en la **declaración de cerro Paranal **se estableció un **fondo mancomunado de becas**, al que puede aspirar cualquier estudiante con un promedio superior al establecido en su país de origen. En un comienzo, se establecieron unas 100 **becas pacífico **a comienzos del 2013, por lo que se pretende ampliar a más de 400 cupos entre 2014 y 2015.

**Importante aclaración: **el distrito especial en donde se ubica el Kantei se llama **Chiyoda **(千代田区), no** Chillada **(ちっぁだ区).

Ha regresado Protagonistas de nuestra **CACA**. El colmo de los realitys shows. Así que voy a incluir clichés recurrentes de esta caca de reality chow.

Ahora…. LEAN!

**Capítulo 9**

**Un ridículo drama Uruguayo: las locuras de Argentina y el MERCOSUR.**

***sonido de truenos y centellas***

**Cruella de Vil, Cruella de Vil, le encanta las pieles, a Cruella de Vil, es loca, despiadada es una enferma obsesiva,… simplemente, es Cruella de Vil.**

**El autor, intentando ser gracioso de una forma demasiado FAIL.**

**En un castillo escondido entre la triple frontera de Brasil-Paraguay-Argentina…**

***resuena una música tétrica de órgano1, mientras un rubio de ojos celestes bebe de una taza de mate, mira petulantemente un periódico y da órdenes a los gritos a sus tres lacayos-esclavos sexuales-lamebotas***

Todo era lúgubre, exquisito y siniestro en este bello y hermoso castillo enclavado en la selva argentino-paraguayo-uruguayo-brasileña, en fin de cuentas, nadie sabe a quién le termina perteneciendo el pinche castillo de mierda enclavado en medio de la puta nada. Las cuatro naciones australes (incluido Brasil) pertenecientes al MERCOSUR2 vivían la mitad del año juntos en el tétrico, hermoso, bello, siniestro, espantoso y raro castillo mandado a construir hace siglos por Argentina3, y que servía al MERCOSUR para sus maquiavélicas maquinaciones malvadamente maldadosas.

El enorme salón estaba decorado con un gusto por sobremanera exquisito. Elaborado en el más puro estilo neoclásico, habían enormes retratos del mismo Argentina en diferentes trajes, en diferentes posturas. Era la glorificación de Argentina en todo un amplio sentido, la consumación de su gigantesco ego. Una majestuosa, pero algo defectuosa, lámpara Baccarat iluminaba la estancia, y un chimenea con un gusto muy rococó estaba empotrada en una pared. Para rematar, había una silla sobre cargadamente tallada, con terciopelo color azul oscuro, pan de oro en las tallas y finísimo ébano. Una mesita de exquisito gusto hacía juego con la silla, en la cual estaba sentada el argentino.

Total, todo era normal en el castillo del sur. Argentina leía su diario, Paraguay estaba vestido de sirvienta haciendo el aseo, Uruguay4 también estaba de sirvienta limpiando el polvo, y si no fuera el colmo de los colmos, Brasil **también estaba como sirvienta** atendiendo al argentino, el cual estaba correctamente vestido de traje de paño, chaleco elegante de satín negro, camisa blanca, corbata de seda, leontina de plata, manicura fresca, cabello pulcramente peinado y engominado, pantalón de corte inglés, mocasines de charol, en fin. Todo un metrosexual consumado era el austral, que bebía petulante de su tazón de mate5 la prensa del día, en medio del clima de siempre de la selva argentino-paraguayo-uruguayo… A LA MIERDA! de la selva esa: truenos, rayos y centellas.

Sorbió el líquido de la bombona plateada. No había. Con delicadeza exquisita, puso el tazón en la mesa contigua. Luego, profirió un déspota grito.

—MAS MATE! —ordenaba a los gritos el argentino, después de haber acabado su tazón de mate.

—c-como usted ordene… amo —dijo sutilmente el paraguayo, quien usaba un uniforme de maid bien coooorto, y además cargaba consigo una charola con un calientito y recién hecho tazón de mate, además de una bombona plateada limpiecita y reluciente.

Siguió leyendo la prensa, más específicamente la sección de economía. Lo de siempre: Europa en crisis, estados unidos en crisis, Chipre fregado porque no le quieren soltar plata, Venezuela se estaba hundiendo, Bolivia estaba en quiebra,… más sin embargo algo había diferente en esa edición de prensa.

_**Alianza del pacífico consigue un crecimiento del 4.5% en el PIB de sus países miembros.**_

Consternado, escupió el mate sobre Paraguay. Sus ojos celestes parecían saltar de la ira.

—MARIANOOOOOOOOO! —gritó el argentino al borde de la histeria— MARIANO, VENÍ PARA ACÁ EN ESTE INSTANTEEEEEEEE!

Los gritos resonaban por toda la amplia estancia. La lámpara de baccarat fluctuaba, por obra y gracia de la tormenta, y el argentino estaba iracundo de lo lindo. El rubio de lentes, con algo de notorios nervios se dirige hacia donde está el austral.

—explícame esto —dijo entonces el argentino, agitando el periódico en la cara del pobre muchachito.

El pobre de Uruguay estaba aterrorizado, y no era para menos: el argentino podría ser un déspota en todo un amplio sentido de la palabra.

—esto… yo,… y-yo no sé c-como… —titubeó entonces Uruguay— es que no soy miembro de pleno derecho.

—y a mí que me importa eso —espetó el argentino— vos sos nuestro espía en la alianza del pacífico6, así que tenés que darnos una explicación coherente con respecto a esto.

Argentina daba miedo. Un trueno retumbó violentamente, la cristalería crujió, los ventanales vibraron.

—amo...—canturreó el brasileño— si quiere, podemos enviar a este para que los espíe en el Japón.

—además… podríamos sabotearles los negocios. —canturreó el paraguayo de forma maligniciosamente tímida.

Y en ese momento, el argentino esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica al mejor estilo del grinch, mientras la caída repentina de un rayo ilumina siniestramente su maquiavélica expresión.

—vamos a combatir el fuego con el fuego… —exclamó el argentino— les vamos a arrebatar todos los negocios, los vamos a arruinar, y así EL MERCOSUR DOMINARÁ EL MUNDOOOOOO!... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Las maquiavélicas risotadas del argentino helarían a cualquiera. Pues la megalomanía enferma de Argentina no tenía parangón en todo el continente.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Ay sí, Ay sí, no sé actuar y quiero protagonizar una telenovela mexicana.**

**Una camiseta de tianguis.**

**Regresemos a Tokio, más específicamente, al distrito Odaiba, al edificio Tetsuya, y miremos en el apartamento de los Taeda…**

Había sido un día loco. Muy loco y disparatado.

Eran cerca de las 9:30 de la noche, las nocturnas luces empezaban a iluminar la amplitud de la urbe tokiota. Palette Town, el centro de atracciones empezaba a encender su fastuosa luminotecnia, puesto que era en la noche cuando la mayor cantidad de ajetreo llegaba a su cenit. El juego de luces empezaba a expandirse por los edificios de Odaiba, las luces que iban y venían fugazmente, la luminotecnia que iluminaba elRainbow Bridge, las lejanas luces de la línea Yurikanome.

Koji estaba agotado, y algo impactado por sobremanera por lo sucedido en el Kantei esa tarde. Todo había sido producto de la más fortuita casualidad, los dos habían coincidido por alguna extraña razón en el palacio, era notorio que en ese instante cualquier cosa pasaría, pero nunca jamás creyó que un extraño, o en este caso, su vecino y la persona que lo había salvado hacía ya una semana atrás lo besase así tan repentina y fortuitamente. Aun sentía en su boca ese sabor tan placentero y suave del café recién hecho, con acordes de dulce azúcar, unas notas frutales ácidas, dulces, que extrañamente combinaban entre sí sin chocar. Intentó infructuosamente enjuagarse la boca, lavarse las encías de forma furiosa hasta que estas empezaran a sangrar. Pero aquel veleidoso sabor seguía en su paladar.

Y extrañamente, le gustaba la sensación, pero estaba aterrorizado por lo que había pasado, no sabía que hacer o que pensar, sus emociones eran confusas, era un torrente precipitado de sentimientos encontrados que empezaban a atarlo a ese hombre. Estaba contrariado, aterrorizado, emocionado, feliz, furioso, celoso, avergonzado, algo medio distraído y un poco atontado.

—deberías dejar dormir… —dijo entonces Risato, al ver a su hermano menor en el lavabo intentando por enésima vez quitarse ese sabor a café de la boca— llevas más de hora y media en el lavabo y el sonido constante del cepillo me está desvelando Koji.

—tú no te metas en lo que no te importa. —espetó el menor.

La chica simplemente miró la desesperación de su hermano. Comprensivamente, le arrebató el cepillo.

—a pesar de lo que puedas pensar de mí, soy tu hermana y no puedes cambiar eso. Dime que te pasa.

—vamos, como si no tuviera suficiente con tus caprichitos de niña mimada…

—si empezamos con las indirectas, tú eres un amargado que no vive la vida en lo absoluto.

Se dirigieron entonces al balcón. Sus padres estaban dormidos profundamente en la alcoba matrimonial.

—sé lo que pasó en el Kantei esta tarde… —dijo Risato— mamá estaba aterrorizada por ti y papá estaba hecho una furia.

—no hice nada. —respondió el chico a la defensiva— es más, T.K. y yo salimos bien librados, a Daisuke le fue peor: lo arrestaron y se lo llevaron a la comisaría de Nihonbashi. Creo que su madre lo dejará pasar la noche allí.

Ella rodó los ojos. Lo de Daisuke era bastante predecible.

—total,… no creo que ese sea el motivo por el que te demores una hora completa lavándote los dientes —atinó a decir Risato de forma sarcástica.

El menor evadió la mirada avergonzado y bastante sonrojado. Recuerdos mezclados llegaban de nuevo a su mente: la primera vez que lo vio cuando los cuatro vecinos habían llegado junto con Harune-san, hacía ya dos semanas. Luego, aquel incidente en el callejón en el que se salvó de ser ultrajado. Posteriormente esos ojos verdes, tan intensos, tan penetrantes, tan enigmáticos y profundos.

—besé a alguien…— dijo entonces Koji de forma seca.

—aaaah, ¿y quién es la afortunada? —inquirió entonces Risato grandemente interesada.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Ahorremos agua… bañémonos juntos.**

**Francia, intentando incentivar el cuidado de los recursos hídricos,… ahonhonhonhonhonhon.**

**En el apartamento de los tigres…**

La noche en el apartamento 805 era de suplicio y quejas. Las cuatro naciones habían sido arrestadas por la policía, y para mayor infortunio nana también. Tuvieron que hacer una llamada de larga distancia a Santos-Oyabun, quien a su vez tuvo que depositar una fianza de 8.000 yenes para sacarlos a todos cinco. Estaban golpeados, amoratados, algo adoloridos por la gresca en el palacio Kantei, además de la otra gresca que tuvieron entre los cuatro en la celda de la comisaría de Nihonbashi7. Lo bueno del asunto estaba en que Kiku había firmado acuerdo bilaterales muy interesantes, en especial sobre intercambio de tecnologías (con México y Perú), investigación académica (Chile y Colombia) y preferencias arancelarias (rebajas en los aranceles a los productos de los países miembros de la alianza). El pobre Japón estaba tan aterrorizado, que sencillamente firmó sin mirar, así que a la hora del té todos sacaron mucha ventaja de todo ese meollo. Al menos algo había hecho bien el loco de Australia en medio de todo ese desastre de cita de compromiso en el que se resultó convirtiendo la visita al Kantei.

Juan Pablo estaba en la sala, a oscuras, intentando pensar en aquel instante tan fugaz y tan repentino, y aquellas emociones que habían despertado en su interior por aquel muchacho, aquel chiquillo que había rescatado.

Su consciencia le remordía espantosamente: Koji era un muchacho que apenas empezaba a vivir, que estaba en la flor de su juventud. Mientras él era una nación con ya cerca de 203 años de edad, sobrepasando la edad del padre de Koji, del abuelo, y si aún vivía, del bisabuelo. La distancia en cuanto a años era gigantesca, o en el peor de los casos **descomunal**. Cosa que hacía más incorrecto ese sentimiento que parecía surgir en su interior por Koji.

Estaba sencillamente usando su bóxer color azul oscuro. La penumbra del apartamento era rota por las luces de la calle y los rayos lunares que se filtraban por el balcón. A pesar de tener las ventanas y la puerta del balcón cerradas, se sentía el frío correr por el entorno del apartamento. Dispuesto a todo, se dirigió hacia la cocina y se preparó un café sencillo, instantáneo. La noche sería larga.

—dios, que me está pasando… —exclamó el colombiano al borde del agobio y la mortificación— como pude haberme fijado en un culicagao…

Bebió de la taza. El calor del café le bajó por la garganta, como una quemazón agobiante que parecía carcomerlo en su interior. Era un torbellino de emociones que lo confundía cada vez más, que lo ponía contra la pared. Una coyuntura demasiado dura, pues sus sentimientos chocaban entre sí: también se confrontaban las viejas y arraigadas emociones que sentía por José. Su hermano, y a la vez amante.

Dos amores, igual de ilícitos, tanto uno como otro. No podría estar emocionalmente más contrariado en ese momento. Deseo, pasión, emociones impropias hacia un joven de su edad era lo que parecía surgir, pasiones bajas e ilícitas que no podían ser correspondidas.

Y aquel beso, tan fortuito, tan corto, tan torpe e inexperto, pero a la vez tan apasionantemente desesperado había movido algo en su interior.

Regresó a su cuarto. Pedro dormía a pierna suelta en su cama, evidentemente usando un bóxer rojo carmín. Estaba explayado y desarropado, con la boca abierta, un pie por fuera de la cama, y una gotera de saliva escurriéndose de su boca. Juan intentó volver a dormir, recostándose en su cama y cubriéndose con la cobija, mientras echaba sus brazos para atrás, intentando no pensar, intentando olvidar ese día tan desastroso y tan extrañamente afortunado, si se le podía decir así. Los caprichos de fortuna volvían a interferir en su destino, y Juan sabe bien que no podrá corresponderle a ese niño: sabe bien que sufrirá, que le harán daño así como se lo han hecho a él, que lo manipularán a través de él así como lo habían hecho cientos de veces con José.

Pero sabe claramente que a pesar de todo ese deseo, lo que vendría de ahora en adelante no podría convertirse en un _affaire_ , producto de las circunstancias. Ni tampoco podría decirse que se convertiría en una relación oficial: él es una nación, un ser condenado a la condena de la eterna vida, de la inmortalidad que solo podrá cesar cuando su cultura haya perecido por completo en el ocaso del olvido, relegado al desván del pasado como otros tantos gloriosos imperios que habían llegado a su ocaso. Sabe, y es consciente de que Koji envejecerá, que llegará el momento en el que ya no podrá más seguir en este mundo y partirá. Los años le han demostrado que la existencia de los seres humanos es tan fugaz como el paso de un cometa por el firmamento.

Y sin embargo, todas esas emociones le asustan por sobremanera.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**No cambiaría mi cama ni por todos los tronos del mundo.**

**Napoleón, en estado extremo de borrachera… SALUD!**

**Y pasó el tiempo, y pasaron dos días… y nos dirigiremos al aeropuerto Narita para ver qué pasa.**

Mariano había arribado en solitario. Se había escapado del tétrico castillo del MERCOSUR porque no aguantaba más el despotismo de Diego Andrés, y el servilismo de sus otros dos compañeros de alianza, Luciano y Daniel. Era sencillamente enfermizo, deprimente, raro y algo perturbador.

Muy perturbador.

Demasiado perturbador.

Bueno, eso se arregla con cinco años de terapia y algo de farmacopea para locos, pero eso no viene al caso. Total, el pobre uruguayo estaba solo como un ostión en la sala de arribos del aeropuerto de Narita, el japonés no se le daba tan fácil (de hecho, no entendía ni papa el pobre), su huida había sido tan repentina que no había llamado a su jefecito Mujica para que al menos algún méndigo diplomático lo recogiera. Solo tenía un nombre y una dirección:

_**Tenjou Nuruyama**_

_**22-2234 del barrio Higashi-Yashio, Odaiba, distrito especial de Shinagawa8.**_

Ahora, todo era cuestión de tomar un taxi, o irse en metro, quien sabe. Total, el hecho principal estaba en que ya estaba perdido. Demasiado perdido.

**Minuticos más tarde… en el **_**Narita Express.**_

Después de todo, y después de hacerse entender por señas, nuestro pobre uruguayo con complejos de invisibilidad se había subido a la línea expresa. Después de media hora de viaje, había llegado a la estación central9 agotado, confundido y algo perdido. Ya en la estación central, por medio de las universales señas había conseguido llegar de nuevo a otro transbordo que lo había conducido hacia la estación de Shinagawa. De ahí tendría que tomar la **línea Yurikanome **para ver si podría conseguir llegar sin problemas al distrito de Odaiba, y ver si le podrían dar posada entre sus colegas de la alianza del pacífico.

Bueno, al menos ellos deberían de tener la deferencia de tratarlo un poco mejor que su despótico compañero del MERCOSUR, Dieguito Sarmiento, alias "Argentina".

Un muy tedioso viaje de metro en metro, monorriel, paisajes alucinantes que pudo ver por encimita: el jardín del palacio imperial, las riberas muy bien cuidadas del rio Sumida, que sorprendentemente estaba limpio y libre de basuras, los bulevares de Ginza en el distrito de Chiyoda, algunos cuantos edificios que alcanzaba ver del distrito de Shinjuku, y por último el majestuoso y siempre níveo monte Fuji, que se alcanzaba a divisar en el skyline tokiota. Bello, pulcro, ordenado, algo caótico como toda buena urbe asiática… Tokio era un lugar de vivo ensueño.

Ateniéndose a una guía de turista que había regateado en un puesto de información en la estación central, y con sus precarísimos conocimientos de japonés (pues no lo hablaba tan fluido como Brasil10), consiguió llegar hacia el distrito Odaiba.

La cuestión entonces era buscar a Tenjou Nuruyama.

**En el restaurante "Latin Tigers", aunque el aviso grande tapado diga lo contrario…**

El ajetreo en el restaurante era bastante considerable. Y las quejas también.

Pedro era el encargado de la cocina ese día. Así que los tacos, las enchiladas, el mole poblano, el pozole y el pejelagarto frito estuvieron a la orden del día. Lo malo del asunto estaba en el "picante" que tenían los platos que elaboraba el mexicano, además del ajiaco con chile, el alfajor con chile, el arroz chifa con chile… todo con chile.

Litros y litros de jugo fueron solicitados de todas las mesas. Todos estaban temiendo lo peor, aunque por lo visto parecía que estaba empezando a gustar todo ese chile picante añadido a los platos que elaboraba el mexicano. El hecho principal también radicaba en que ya la venta de jugos no se daba abasto… y Juan estaba considerando seriamente en poner los fines de semana el puestico de fritanga. Solo era cuestión de días para que le llegara la vitrina especialmente diseñada para el caso, ir a comprar los ingredientes y quizás tal vez ver como los japoneses empiezan a integrar el chunchullo, el bofe, la picada, las arepas de huevo11, la empanada, las butifarras, la papa rellena, la papa aborrajada, las suizas12, los pinchos de carne, el maduro aborrajado13,… (el autor babea) a su dieta. Aunque no podía responsabilizarse por los subidones de colesterol que podría causar.

—la gente se está quejando por lo picante de la comida —exclamó el peruano— y las ventas de lulada se han cuadruplicado… ya no damos abasto con tanto jugo.

—comida mexicana sin chile no es comida —respondió México a la defensiva.

—pero también se los estás echando a los otros platos… mis seviches no llevan chile —insistió Miguel.

Ahí México se avergonzó. Y se emproblemó de lo lindo.

**En alguna calle del distrito de Odaiba…**

Mariano había llegado a la estación de metro de Aomi, estaba cansado y algo agobiado con el largo viajecito en metro y en monorriel. Pudo haber tomado alguno de los buses TOEI14, pero no se había percatado de ese servicio. Por medio de señas y su guía turística pudo entonces hacerse entender, y tomó un taxi en dirección al barrio Higashi-Yashio, pues según las indicaciones que le habían dado (o que al menos había entendido de forma demasiado precaria), el nombre de Tenjou Nuruyama se refería al del vejete administrador del edificio Tetsuya.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el mencionado edificio, pasando por el restaurante. Tres cuadras más adelante, se encontró con el edificio Tetsuya. En recepción estaba Sarutobi-san, el portero, quien estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, con la cara cubierta con un manga hentai.

—señor… disculpe.. —exclamó el uruguayo.

—ah, eh? —respondió perplejo el portero— ah, buenos días, sea bienvenido al edificio Tetsuya Place.

Uruguay se llenó de paciencia. Que más podía hacer.

Luego de esperar por 15 minutos a que el portero del edificio lo terminase de atender, le dieron las indicaciones para que pudiera subir al apartamento. Matt y María Teresa estaban allí, puesto que habían regresado mucho antes del cierre del restaurante, y estaban entretenidos de lo lindo viendo la saga de Poseidón (una saga más gay que la del santuario).

—Hola… —dijo tímidamente el uruguayo— ¿hay problema que me quede aquí por unos días?

El canadiense se percató en el rubio de lentes. Era una versión más austral, más tímida y por así decirlo más "matadora" que él. Y la costarricense miró de arriba abajo al uruguayo, y aún más malos pensamientos corrieron por su mente depravada y corrompida.

—CLARO! —exclamó Costa Rica alborozada— tenemos mucho espacio, y no creo que nuestro supervisor ponga problema… ¿no lo crees así Mattie?

—_Therése_ tiene razón —dijo entonces Canadá. — tú también eres observador, así que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

Al pobre uruguayo se le aguaron los ojillos con tanta amabilidad de parte de sus colegas observadores. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie lo había tratado tan amablemente, ni siquiera en el interior del MERCOSUR lo habían hecho sentir tan bienvenido. De hecho, todo el tiempo Argentina lo trataba como uno de sus "sirvientos-damos de compañía-putiesclavos sexuales-maids". Y eso que la mayor parte del tiempo Argentina los trataba peor que a una sirvienta… en especial los nalgazos que sabía propinar el argentino, en especial cuando tenían que usar el uniforme de mucama… cosa que era más vergonzosa que nada.

Y naturalmente, le ofrecieron un puestico en el sofá, y la costarricense se puso a malpensar muchísimo, y sus probabilidades de aumentar su colección de YAOI aumentaban de forma exponencial.

Bueno, después de todo, la estancia del uruguayo sería cortita. O eso se supone.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Lo sospeché desde un principio.**

**Samuel Moreno, A.K.A "Sammy el bobito", cuando los Nule le robaron medio presupuesto de Bogotá.**

**Apartamento de los aspirantes, temprano en la mañana.**

Matthew había tenido que compartir su cama con Mariano. El uruguayo estaba roncando de forma insoportable, (aunque el canadiense ya estaba acostumbrado con los ronquidos de su "amadísimo" hermanito Alfred), por lo que podría decir que había pasado una noche un tanto… precaria. Total, el hecho principal radicaba en que era lo que tendría que hacer para no herir susceptibilidades.

Después de que todos se levantaran y desayunaran, (los dos aspirantes, más el visitante) cada quien se puso a hacer sus correspondientes tareas. Fernando había llegado al apartamento, y se sorprendió al ver al uruguayo allí como si nada. Al parecer nadie le había informado de la repentina visita del charrúa al apartamento de aspirantes. Total, eso no debía de interferir con los planes que tenía para ese día.

—buenos días chicos… —exclamó el supervisor.

Como siempre, el supervisor colombiano se distinguía por su laxitud a la hora de vestir… lo cual hacía causar más malos pensamientos. La costarricense no pudo evitar malpensar aún más en todo eso, tendría que buscar algún pretexto para dejarlos solos y así poder tener YAOI del bueno.

—¿quieres conocer el restaurante? —inquirió Costa Rica a Uruguay— si deseas, puedes saludar a los chicos, ellos deberán de estar allí arreglándolo todo.

—E-este… yo…

Y sin mediar palabra, arrastra al uruguayo hacia afuera, activando de forma discreta las cámaras de video con su celular.

—hoy comenzamos las lecciones de manejo —dijo de forma práctica el funcionario— supongo que no tendrás problemas con la camioneta, ¿no es así?

—no… de hecho, desde que me gané el concurso no he usado la camioneta. —respondió el canadiense— y _Mr. Tenjou_ no hace más que cobrarme lo del aparcamiento.

—entonces bajemos, no podremos desaprovechar el premio que te ganaste así como así.

Después de todo, Fernando tomó las llaves de la camioneta, se las lanzó a Matthew, este las recibió. Los dos se dispusieron a salir, puesto que las lecciones de manejo comenzaban en ese precisito momento.

**Unas horitas más tarde…**

El tránsito era algo ligero. Especialmente ligero, a pesar de que apenas habían salido del distrito de Odaiba. Toda la conversación había girado alrededor de las reglas de transito japonesas, el control, la orientación y demás. Canadá estaba nervioso, pero sabía disimularlo bien, a pesar de todo, intentaba no parecer tan evidente, puesto que era obvio que Fernando le "movía el piso".

—lo primero que debes saber, es que el sentido y orientación de los controles es totalmente diferente a lo que conoces. Por eso, debes de enseñarte a controlar y usar más la izquierda que la derecha para algunas acciones que implican usar la derecha, tal como meter cambios con la palanca.

—entiendo…

—bien. —prosiguió entonces el chico de cabello azabache y lentes— ahora quiero que arranques el auto controlando solo del lado izquierdo… por el momento nos abstendremos de usar el lado derecho.

Fue algo torpe en encender el arranque, dar vuelta y arrancar. Naturalmente, el acelerador estaba ubicado al lado izquierdo, mientras que el freno estaba a la derecha. Inmediatamente, dio reversa y golpeó un auto cercano, por lo que se disparó la alarma del Toyota Corola que estaba atrás de la camioneta.

—ten más cuidado —le dijo gentilmente el supervisor a la nación canadiense.

—yo creo que deberíamos dejar así.

—tranquilo… es cuestión de cuidado y práctica. Solo _confía_

Acto seguido, le tomó de la mano, y le sonrió de modo tranquilizador. Matt sencillamente se sentía incómodo, el corazón le latía al mil por hora, las emociones se entremezclaban en un espantoso y confuso torbellino.

Prosiguieron entonces con la lección siguiente.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-Hetalia, the Latin Tigers!+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**BANZAIIIII *se abre las tripas con una daga***

**Naoto Kan, al ver la presentación de Miley Cyrus de los **_**MTV Awards.**_

**BITCHES, BITCHES EVERYTHING!**

Había sido realmente agotador. Tal vez, estaba llegando a su límite, o tal vez era la nueva víctima de Koeda-senpai y su implacable ritmo de trabajo. Con tal era que Ichiru estaba al borde del agotamiento, ya no podía tenerse, necesitaba urgentemente de un par de buenos días de descanso, en fin. Le acompañaba Hidekaz, quien estaba sosteniendo a Ichiru, el cual estaba al borde del desmayo por todo ese agotamiento físico acumulado que estaba padeciendo su colega. Como era evidente, Himaruya había pasado por esa misma indeseable experiencia… aunque unos meses de descanso en las relajantes termales de Aoni, en la lejana localidad de Kuroishi, muy al norte, en la región montañesa de Tohoku, lejos del asfixiante estrés de Kanto, de sus jefes, de todo rastro de tecnología o conexión con el mundo moderno y frenético, le sirvieron para depurarse un poco espiritual, mental y físicamente.

Cosa que Mizayama-kun necesitaba con urgencia manifiesta, o si no terminaría dándole _Karoshi15_ y ahí no habrían termas ni _matcha16 _que valga.

Manuel también iba de camino al apartamento, por no seque asunto. El hecho principal es que Uruguay lo estaba cubriendo en ese momento, era favorable que al menos Mariano se familiarizase con el negocio de la alianza, si quería entrar en ella y hacer negocios. Al fin y al cabo, todos estaban sacando buena tajada de los negocios que habían empezado a hacer, y eso que apenas llevaban dos semanitas. Sencillamente, había sido una semana de locos: su jefe, comportándose de forma rara cuando estaba al lado del jefe de Juan Pablo, con esas aterradoras y muy extrañas miradas de gavilán pollero en plena cacería, el psicópata de Abe Shinzo, quien parecía ser un fanboy empedernido, el estar teniendo que compartir el cuarto con Miguel, por… evidentemente "obvios resquemores", en fin.

Y también estaba su vecino, Ichiru. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

—C-Creo que… que no podré terminar el tomo de otoño… —se quejaba el pobre Mizayama, mientras estaba apoyado en su colega Himaruya— estoy cansado, no he dormido bien… mis pobres manos no dan para más… se me están secando las ideas…

—tranquilo, ya estamos cerca de llegar a tu casa —le decía Hidekaz a su compañero para darle alientos— pronto estarás en tu cama, calentito, cómodo, descansando a tus anchas, mientras yo me encargo de hablar con Tsenouji-san para que te den aunque sea una licencia de dos semanas.

—n-no… tengo que cumplirle a Koeda-senpai… no quiero perder,.. perder…EEHRR!

Se había colapsado en plena calle. "_Carajo… este idiota se me desmayó, ¿Qué hago, que hago…? Será dejarlo tirado aquí… no, me metería en graves problemas, e Ichiru no se merece esto... que hago, que hago"_

Que más podía hacer al respecto: sencillamente **echarse a gritar**.

—AUXILIOOOOO!... QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEE —gritaba el castaño de lentes, desesperado sosteniendo a su amigo de cabello azabache y barba en el mentón.

Chile nota a los dos hombres, en especial al desmayado. Por instinto, y no por otra cosa, se acerca rápidamente hacia donde están Himaruya y Mizayama.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿y todavía pregunta? —espetó entonces el castaño— este idiota que se me desmaya y yo no sé qué hacer!

—bueno, lo primero es llevarlo a su casa… —luego preguntó— ¿sabes dónde vive?

—Bueno… Ichi-kun vive en el edificio Tetsuya.

Se dirigieron entonces hacia el conjunto, evidentemente cargando entre ambos al pobre y quemado Ichiru, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia el piso 8, y acto seguido, hacia el apartamento en donde vivía junto con Mishida-san. Entre ambos, ingresan al cuarto de Ichiru (Hidekaz sabe cuál es, debido a que reconoce el poster de "Shotaru no Sempai (諸たるの先輩)", el primer éxito de Ichiru en Gentosha), por lo que lo dejan ahí.

—bueno… lo mejor es que me retire… —acto seguido, el mangaka de cabello castaño y lentes hace una reverencias— muchas gracias.

Y acto seguido, pone pies en polvorosa. Manuel nota entonces que el pobre sencillamente había sido vencido por el cansancio. Lo mira estoica e impasiblemente. "_bueno…. Lo menos que puedo hacer por el en este momento será desvestirlo" _ se dijo para sus adentros el austral.

Ichiru había sido preso del agotamiento, y no era para menos. Había trabajado como un loco durante una semana completa, y merecía algo de descanso. Bueno… al fin y al cabo Koeda-senpai lo estaba explotando como negrero en galera de guerra, la inspiración le venía poco, y tenía varias tiras pendientes, al final tendría que ver si podría aunque sea avanzar un poco en sus atrasados proyectos.

Por lo pronto, parecía entrar a un mundo onírico y algo extraño. Estaba acostado, recostado más bien diría, en una espléndida cama, con mullidos y ostentosos almohadones, en medio de una decoración árabe. Simultáneamente, aparecía su vecino, vestido con un amplio pantalón de seda color azul, traslucido, el cual dejaba ver sus torneadas y bien marcadas piernas, amén de que solo llevaba puesto un chaleco color añil. Con esa felina y estoica mirada, el latino se acerca a Ichiru, mientras que a sus espaldas reconoce a una voz audible, clara y precisa… su compañero de apartamento, con prendas similares, pero esta vez en tonalidades rojizas.

—_Estamos aquí para servirte… para complacerte y para consentirte… _—le decía al oído Horuko.

—_lo que dice él es verdad… somos tus siervos, tus abnegados esclavos dispuestos a todo. _—respondió Manuel con un acento provocativo.

Mas sin embargo, en la realidad, todo era diferente. Después de una serie de dificultades desamarrando y quitándole los zapatos y las medias, Manuel había comenzado la tediosa, engorrosa y bastante bochornosa tarea de desvestir a Ichiru, para que al menos pudiese dormir más cómodo. Hacía un insoportable calor de los mil demonios, lo menos que podía hacer era aliviarle esa molestia. Prontamente, empezó a desabrochar los pantalones, intentando no rozar ciertas áreas de la anatomía del inconsciente mangaka, aunque eso era difícil. Inevitablemente, Ichiru se movió, por lo que la mano del austral tropezó repentinamente con la entrepierna del mangaka, lo cual avergonzó e incomodó al chileno.

—qué suerte que esté inconsciente —se dijo entonces Chile en voz baja.

Siguió bajándole los pantalones, haciéndoselos a un lado. Siguió con la camisa, la cual empezó a desabotonar impasiblemente, con concentración manifiesta, evitando otro tipo de roces. Aun así, no podía negar dos cosas: que aquel tipo, Ichiru Mizayama, tenía un cuerpo exquisito; ni muy excesivamente musculoso, ni muy lánguido. Proporciones justas, para un cuerpo justo. Y su piel; que al contacto se sentía tan tersa y tan exquisitamente delicada, como si fuese la más pura de las sedas.

Manuel notó entonces un pliegue en la ropa interior de Ichiru. No sabía por qué estaba mirando allí, aunque al fin y al cabo terminó de desabotonarlo, cuando sorpresivamente Ichiru se despierta de su inconsciencia.

—TU AQUÍ? —espetó Mizayama sorprendido

—AGRADECE QUE NO TE DEJÉ TIRADO EN LA CALLE —Le respondió Manuel algo ofendido.

—PERVERTIDOOOOO!

—AAAH, NO… TU ERES EL MALDITO PERVERTIDO, ¿NO ES CIERTO?... LA TIENES DURA.

—CALLATE!

—OBLIGAME

Sin mediar palabra, y por un enfermizo y raro impulso, Ichiru se abalanza sobre Manuel, besándolo con lujuria desmedida, como si quisiera devorarlo con locura demente. Manuel, sorprendido por el impulso, atiende. Después de 3 minutos de desesperados besos, se separan.

—¿Y eso…?

—la verdad, no sé —responde con algo de inocencia Ichiru a Manuel.

Qué demonios.

Esta vez, Manuel es quien toma la iniciativa. Lo besa aún más ansiosamente, mientras Ichiru lo desviste. Luego, sigue bajando a su cuello, recorre con su lengua el tórax en medio de besos y lamidas desesperadas, hasta llegar a los interiores, los cuales le quita con lentitud impasible. El miembro viril de Mizayama salta, el chileno nota algo que en parte es verdad: los japoneses no es que tengan la gran cosa entre las piernas, pero era de un tamaño justo. Acto seguido, hace recostar a Mizayama, mientras lame, sorbe, chupa y succiona su intimidad con exquisito deleite, en medio de quejidos y gemidos amordazados.

Llega a la retaguardia. Mete un dedo, luego dos. Impasiblemente, sin dejar de estimular oralmente, prosigue con la parte manual. Es inevitable tanto placer, por lo que el hombre de cabellera negra y lentes se corre en la boca del chileno.

—yo.. yo lo siento…

—no pasa nada. —le dice entonces Chile a Ichiru, para luego sonreír maliciosamente— apenas empiezo.

Acto seguido, el austral saca su miembro. Los dos están ya desnudos. Con concentración impasible, comienza a horadar la intimidad de su amante ocasional, en medio de quejidos de dolor e incomodidad.

—¿primer vez?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—simplemente lo sé.

Prosigue. Ya con gran parte de su miembro insertado, comienzan las embestidas, de forma lenta e impasible, para luego aumentar el ritmo a medida que pasaban las horas. Gemidos y besos frenéticos, caricias ansiosas, una pasión insensata y repentina era la que se había desatado entre aquellos dos. Se estaban disfrutando mutuamente, devorándose mutuamente con ansiedad frenética y delirante, rallando en la enfermiza obsesión. Manuel ya no resiste más, después de dos horas se corre también, inundando el interior de Ichiru con una considerable cantidad de su simiente que se derramaba con violencia, como si del estallido de un volcán se tratara, en medio de un grito desgarrador y placentero que salía de lo más profundo de su ser, mientras que Ichiru lo único que hacía era abrazarse frenéticamente, para así no dejar que aquel momento y aquel amante no se fuera.

—somos vecinos… pero aún no sé tu nombre —le dijo entonces el de cabellos negros y ojos color pardo al chileno de cabello café y ojos color terracota.

—soy Manuel José González…

—un placer, soy Ichiru Mizayama.

1 Busquen "fuga y tocata en re menor" de Johan Sebastián Bach en YouTube.

2 El **MERCOSUR **(o mercado común del sur) es el principal pacto económico comercial de la parte más austral de américa latina. Originado a partir de los **pactos de Asunción** de 1994, el MERCOSUR buscaba la integración económica de las naciones australes. Los suscriptores originales del pacto son **Paraguay, Argentina, Uruguay **y **Brasil**. **Venezuela **se uniría al MERCOSUR en 2005, aunque después se retiraría del bloque para conformar el **ALBA.**

3 Argentina (este OC) es propiedad de **Vthopya**.

4 Por cuestiones de Coherencia, uso otro nombre alternativo al OC de **Rowein**, **Mariano Artigas Benedetti**, quien representa a la **república oriental del Uruguay **(aunque su nombre real es **Sebastián Artigas Benedetti**, más sin embargo uso el nombre de Sebastián para el OC de República dominicana: **Juan Sebastián Mariño Báez**)**.**

5 El mate suele tomarse caliente y solo a través de una bombona (o pitillera) plateada, en un tazón de barro esmaltado elaborado para tal efecto. La **cultura del mate **tiene un arraigo muy fuerte en el cono sur, y en especial en **Uruguay**,** Paraguay **y **Argentina**, a tal punto que de acuerdo a la forma en la que se prepare el mate, se pueden inferir los sentimientos de quien lo elabora.

6 **Uruguay **es uno de los **observadores **de la alianza, a partir de enero del 2013, en la VI cumbre de la alianza pacífico, celebrada en el marco de la cumbre iberoamericana de Cádiz.

7 **Nihonbashi (****日本橋****) **es uno de los barrios que conforman el distrito de **Chiyoda**. Allí se ubican la mayor parte de las dependencias del gobierno japonés. Su nombre proviene del **Nihonbashi Buriju (****日本橋ブリジュ****)** o **puente de Nihonbashi**, el cual marcaba los límites entre las dos zonas principales de Tokio: **Yamanote (****山の手****) **y **Shitamachi (****下町****). **Otro dato adicional es que el puente de Nihonbashi se considera el kilómetro 0 de todas las carreteras en Japón. Actualmente, el puente no está en funcionamiento a razón de que una autopista elevada pasa por encima de él.

8 Koto, Shinagawa, ah!,… no importa cuál es la jurisdicción.

9 **Tokio **cuenta con **siete estaciones** de tren que se encargan de suplir parte del transporte metropolitano de la ciudad. Estas estaciones son la **estación central de Tokio **(東京駅), **Akihabara **(秋葉原駅),** Shinjuku **(新宿駅), **Shibuya **(渋谷駅),** Shinagawa **(品川駅), **Ikebukura **(池部蔵駅) y **Ueno **(上の駅). Las siete estaciones cubren la mitad del tráfico metropolitano de Tokio, interconectando la red metropolitana de la ciudad con la red ferroviaria japonesa.

10 Brasil cuenta con la mayor cantidad de inmigrantes japoneses en américa latina (325.000 brasileño-japoneses). Le sigue en este orden Perú (con 15.000 peruano-japoneses). Colombia también cuenta con una colonia importante de colombo-japoneses (cerca de 1.500), radicados en el departamento del valle del cauca, que habían inmigrado entre los años de 1929 y 1933 (o más específicamente durante el transcurso de la **Era Taisho**). Muchos colombo-japoneses han destacado en diferentes campos de la investigación científica, las artes, la literatura y demás campos, y su impronta cultural ha sido muy fuerte en la sociedad vallecaucana (suroccidente colombiano).

11 La **arepa e' huevo **es un tentempié tradicional de la costa caribe colombiana. Se pone a fritar una arepa de maíz en aceite, se saca y se escurre, para luego echársele un huevo y luego refritarse. Dicen que es una exquisitez.

12 Se le llaman suizas a los chorizos (o salchichas, de acuerdo a la acepción del país de su procedencia) ensartados en un pincho de madera. (Viéndolo desde una perspectiva fundashi, las suizas me ponen a malpensar,… _ahonhonhonhon_)

13 El **aborrajado** es una de las exquisiteces más deliciosas que existen de la **fritanga colombiana: **se pone a fritar un plátano maduro (previamente partido a la mitad de forma longitudinal), que luego se aplasta (ambas mitades). Se pone queso cuajada fresco sobre una mitad, se cubre con la otra, como una especie de sándwich. Luego, se ponen en una mezcla de huevo y harina, en donde se reboza. Con posterioridad se pone a fritar de nuevo en aceite, hasta que la capa quede crujiente. Es una delicia no apta para cardiacos.

14 La línea de buses interurbanos TOEI es una línea de autobuses que sirve de apoyo al sistema de metro en los 23 distritos especiales de Tokio. La **línea TOEI **es administrada por la **gobernación metropolitana de Tokio**, quien se encarga del mantenimiento, administración y contratación de personal de este sistema.

15 El **Karoshi **es una patología laboral en la cual el trabajador muere repentinamente a razón de la sobrecarga laboral desmedida a la que se ve expuesto. De acuerdo con diversos estudios de la universidad de Yokohama, las principales causales del Karoshi son el **agotamiento extremo** al que se ve sometido el trabajador, la total carencia de ciclos regulares de descanso, entre otros factores de predisposición a este riesgo.

16 **Matcha (****ま茶****) **es la denominación que se le suele dar al té verde molido, el cual se usa con frecuencia en el **Cha-noyu (****茶の湯****) **o ceremonia del té. Ya disuelto y preparado, se le llama **Koicha **(**濃茶**), que significa **Té espeso. **Además de esto el Té Matcha se usa con


End file.
